Ahsoka Returns (after ROTJ)
by Sensey
Summary: Hello again, everyone, another adventure with our favorite SW heroine, Ahsoka Tano. What's next for Ahsoka after the ending of Rebels season 4? This is a series of events and happenings that might have taken place. The story picks up right after the final scene in Rebels, where the timeline moves a few years ahead, and the events of Return of the Jedi.
1. Tano Awakens

Hello again, everyone. Here to invite you on another adventure with our favorite SW heroine, Ahsoka Tano. There is much interest these days on what might happen next for Ahsoka based on the ending of Rebels season 4. This is an attempt to put together a series of events and happenings that might have taken place. The story picks up right after the final scene in Rebels, where the timeline is moved a few years ahead and we see our illustrious Togruta come face-to-face with one of her comrades from the earlier seasons of Rebels.

**Note 1:** this story is separate from my other work that started with the full length novel Ahsoka and the Rebellion and which is continuing in "Ahsoka, Shaak, and the Second Empire." It follows a different track entirely as we will see other SW favorite characters that appeared in Return of the Jedi.

* * *

**Chapter One: Tano Awakens **

* * *

_**Northeastern Outer Rim, Chorlian Sector, 4 ABY, 3 months**_

* * *

Ahsoka Tano worked the controls of her starship as she scanned the viewport ahead of her. In the distance was a gray disk that resembled a planet, but she didn't immediately recognize it.

"Where are we, Ar-Six?" She asked her astromech droid. A few beeps and the computer screen showed a star chart of the local area.

"The Chorlian sector? Hmm … wait a minute. I know that one … then this means that planet can only be Malachor, am I right?"

The R6 droid beeped an affirmative. Ahsoka sighed.

"Well, I sure don't want to go back there - not after all that happened last time. I seem to remember it now … Anakin."

The Togruta stopped a few seconds to ponder the situation, then muttered, "How long have I been gone? I can't seem to remember much. Was this all just a crazy dream?"

R6 beeped in sympathy … but then she started wondering some more.

"How did I get this ship? Or the droid … I don't remember much other than I came on the Ghost with Hera's group. But now I have a new ship …"

She looked around and noticed it was a rather nice ship at that. R6 started beeping again and Ahsoka came back to the pilot's chair.

"Whatcha got?" She said drowsily. The computer started displaying a document of some kind. Ahsoka started reading it aloud, and the further she went, the more intrigued she became.

"An announcement to the Primary Galaxy of Group 17. Greetings to the inhabitants of this galaxy. The Empire is defeated and the New Republic has arisen. Palpatine has been destroyed and so has his evil apprentice. We can now prepare to remove all remnants of his tyranny. Rejoice and be merry - freedom has returned!"

Ahsoka was somewhat stunned. _How long have I been gone? If the Empire has truly been defeated, how did it happen?_

She started thinking back. _I was in a battle for my life - against my old master - who had turned into a horrible creature in a mask. He said I would die … but that's it. It all goes blank after that._

Ahsoka shook her head. _So where was I and how did I escape? And where have I been since?_

She knew the answers weren't going to come right away. Something had clouded her memory, somehow. But then she also had a decision to make - where to go now? Many places came to mind: Coruscant, Shili, even Lothal. Ahsoka reached out with the Force and found a new sense of clarity. It was telling her to find her old friends - the crew of the _Ghost - _but where?

_Why am I now so aware? What has happened to me? A new understanding in the Force … yes. Anakin is now dead but I don't know how… I only know I wanted to save him. So much has now come and gone. Bail Organa - what about him? Hera Syndulla - my friend for years - is she alive somewhere? Lothal. That must be the answer._

"Ar-six … set course for Lothal. Fuel?" She checked the readout. "Yes … we can make it … in fact, we can go much further if we have to. Give me the ETA."

The droid beeped again. "Five hours? Great. I need to rest. I will be back when we drop from hyperspace."

The Togruta returned - or so she thought - to her quarters. She found a most elegant setup, one seemingly tailor-made for her, as if she had expressly ordered it. A nice spacious bed. A closet full of clothes. A new set of armor for battles … and, of course, her lightsabres, the hilts polished and looking brand new. She switched them on and took some practice swipes - as ready as ever.

As Ahsoka Tano switched off the blades, she prepared to lie down for a bit and soon went into a deep sleep. A dream sequence began. She could hear a familiar voice: _rest, my child. All will be answered in time. _At first she saw a fellow Togruta - one with mature lekku and formed montrals - was that Master Shaak Ti? But then another figure took her place. This one was clothed in shimmering white robes, with a multi colored gown appearing in the spaces where the robes opened. The figure - a very tall female with long white hair - smiled at her and spoke:

"Are you ready, Ahsoka Tano? It is time to learn the truth … I will see you again soon, my child."

* * *

_**The Planet Lothal, Dominus Sector, Northeastern Outer Rim, 4 ABY, 3 months**_

Instead of awakening with a start, she remained asleep and the dream sequence grew ever more pleasant. She walked out on a lovely field of flowering plants - one that seemed to call her to some kind of epiphany, a deeper level of self knowledge - but where was she, really? The plants almost seemed to call to her, and as she inhaled the sweet and gentle aroma, her consciousness grew. Ahsoka then noticed she had on a most remarkable garment - a soft white single piece that enveloped her in comfort and seemed to be almost weightless. The feeling of endless bliss seemed to transport her and the Force was in control.

At this point, the dream sequence became something of a blur and Ahsoka slept peacefully, only awakening once her notification sounded and the ship was dropping out of hyperspace. She rose and went to the flight deck and soon saw the disc of Lothal appearing and growing in size. R6 was waiting for her and beeping excitedly.

"Yes, I see it. We're here."

_So what next? Oh … wait a minute … I'm getting a serious vibration from the Force. _Ahsoka knew that, for some reason, she had a greater Force sensitivity than ever before. She had no time to question it at this moment, but it was something that needed deeper analysis. But this time, it was giving her a distinct instruction - she had to land at a particular spot, and that spot only. The landing coordinates were suddenly flashing in her mind, and quickly entered them into her ship's computer.

"It's all right, R6, I know what I'm doing," she said as the ship started processing the instructions. Soon they were down and headed to a landing pad. As the ship touched down, Ahsoka scanned the area for Force sensitive presences. She didn't find one immediately, but she found something else - a clear marker of someone she knew, someone from the past, but not the distant past.

_I think I know who this is … but of course, I'm not really certain. She's a friend, though…_

Ahsoka was still clad in the wondrous white gown and she went to her quarters and picked out a matching robe. This one somehow had a hood to accommodate her growing montrals.

She descended the gangplank of her ship and stood for a minute on the landing platform, then looked around. It was then that she saw a figure - about 100 metres away - someone who was approaching her. When this person got within 20 metres, her helmet was removed and Ahsoka plainly recognized her - Sabine Wren of Mandalore.

Sabine herself noticed Ahsoka, but did not recognize her at first, due to the strange getup the Togruta was wearing.

Ahsoka broke the ice first. "Sabine Wren? Is it really you? It's been such a long time and so much has happened."

Sabine shook her head for a second, then asked, "Ahsoka?"

The Togruta nodded. The Mandalorian continued. "We thought you were dead - but we never really knew …"

The two drew together and hugged briefly, then stepped back and looked each other over.

"Ahsoka…" Sabine started to say. "You look different. What's been going on with you?"

The Togruta shook her head. "How long have I been gone? I've just lost all sense of time…"

Sabine thought about it for a second. "I think it's been over six years since we lost track of you."

Ahsoka nodded. "That sounds about right." She then turned and gestured toward her ship. "Let's talk in private."

Sabine nodded and they went aboard together. She looked around, seemingly impressed. "Wow, how long have you had this ship? It's really nice…"

Ahsoka gave her a blank look. "I'm really not sure … it's the craziest thing - my memory seems to have been partially wiped. Most of the past six years are very hard to follow … "

Sabine gave her a sympathetic look. "A lot has happened for us, too …"

She proceeded to fill Ahsoka in on the various Galactic events as she understood them - the battles against the Empire, Kanan's death by sacrifice to save them, Ezra's bravery in saving them from Admiral Thrawn, and how they worked together to drive the Imperials from Lothal.

Ahsoka then showed her the announcement document that celebrated the "final" defeat of the Empire, and the deaths of Palpatine and Vader.

"What do you think of this? Can we believe it?" She asked Sabine.

"Well …" replied the Mandalorian. "I've heard the Rebels destroyed the second Death Star and that Palpatine was on it. But most of this is rumours … I wasn't part of it."

"Hmm … how long ago did it happen? And what is a … death star…"

"About three months ago. And the Death Star was this giant station - the size of a small moon - but it was able to destroy Alderaan."

Ahsoka's eyes widened at this revelation. "Which Death Star was that?"

"The first. We learned that ever since the Empire first took over - before I was even born - they had been building it. But within one day after destroying the planet, it was blown up - by the Rebels."

"Really! How did they do it?"

"I don't know, exactly, but they said it was this young pilot from a place called Tatooine. He fired a torpedo down an exhaust shaft - somehow that did it."

"Tatooine? I know it … it was the birthplace of my master Anakin … when I was in the Jedi. He always hated it."

"Your Master? Whatever happened to him?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But I know he survived the Jedi Purge. He changed into an evil creature in a mask, all in black. I have no idea why. But it was that day on Malachor that he tried to kill me."

Sabine nodded. "Ezra told us about it. He said you saved him from the creature, but Ezra was afraid you gave your life. We later learned the name of the creature was Darth Vader."

"And now he's dead, right? Along with the Emperor …"

"So they say. But I have no idea how. Only that it was when the second Death Star was blown up."

"How was that one blown up?"

"We weren't sure, actually, but it was not finished, so it was easy for our forces to get in there and detonate the reactor."

Ahsoka paused for a second and thought. "And somehow the Emperor and Anakin were in there when it happened." She sighed. "I really wanted to reach out to him, to understand what happened, why he turned evil. Now I may never have the chance."

Sabine nodded. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka, I never knew the history of that time. The Jedi were not spoken of where I grew up and certainly not at the Academy."

"Wait … _you _were in the Academy?"

Sabine nodded.

"I guess I never really knew that … but you got out?"

"Absolutely. Best decision I ever made. They were trying to indoctrinate all of Mandalore. But not all of us were going along with it … we fought a long struggle and won our freedom too, just like Lothal did."

Ahsoka seemed impressed. "It's great to hear about all of the Rebellion. So many of us fought so hard …" The Togruta thought for another couple of seconds. "You know, Sabine, I did some serious fighting myself on Mandalore, back during the Clone Wars, for the Republic. I had some trouble with someone named Bo-Katan Kryze."

Sabine's jaw dropped. "Ahsoka! She happens to be our leader now … my family, Clan Wren, is now very much for the New Republic and so is Clan Kryze. But I've heard there was a split back then … during that war. Lady Bo-Katan was with the Separatists. How did she do against you?"

Ahsoka laughed. "She put up a tough fight, but I was too fast for her. If you see her, tell her I don't hold any grudges - we're all on the same side now, right?"

Sabine joined in the laughter. "Yeah, right …"

Ahsoka then asked, "Whatever happened to Hera?"

Sabine sort of shook her head. "I haven't seen her for over a year. Someone said she was at the Battle of Endor - with your old friend, Rex."

Ahsoka grew wistful at the mention of the name. "Oh my … with all that happened to me, I've almost forgotten some people … another one I recall was Master Kenobi, I haven't seen him since the War, either. He and I, along with Master Anakin, were quite often together. Those were hard battles - but they were good times. What was the Battle of Endor, though?"

"It was the Empire's big defeat, where the second Death Star blew up. After that, systems and sectors started to defect in droves - to the New Republic."

Ahsoka nodded. "I guess that's a good thing … but the Old Republic was weakened by corruption. How can we prevent that from happening again?"

Sabine shook her head. "Hard to say. People liked the Empire because it kept order, but they also liked the Republic because it allowed freedom."

"Too _much _freedom, as it turned out. We need to find a balance."

Both of them nodded at this. Then, Sabine had some curiosities regarding Ahsoka's own history.

"Ahsoka … there's something I don't quite understand. It seems like everyone in the Galaxy knows about some of these events - although the Empire tried to cover them up. Why didn't you?"

The Togruta simply shook her head. "Obviously … I've been away. But I really don't know where, or _how._ It's really hard to recall much of anything. It's like I've awakened from a long sleep. But pieces of it are maybe coming back."

* * *

**Note 2: **This first chapter is to break us in slowly. Future installments will be somewhat longer.


	2. Remembrances

We are going to continue with Ahsoka starting to regain her memory in this chapter. Sabine of course helps, and then the two decide on what to do next. Another old friend gets involved.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Remembrances**

**_Planet Lothal, Dominus Sector, NE Outer Rim, 4 ABY, 3 months_**

Sabine and Ahsoka continued catching up on various events involving Mandalore and other aspects of the Rebellion. Sabine did most the talking and then she asked, "So what _do_ you remember … I mean, when you were fighting Vader?"

Ahsoka remained silent for a while, and Sabine could see she was trying hard to concentrate. Finally, the Togruta began to recall.

"After I pushed Ezra back, a partition of some sort started to descend – that's when I had to face him … the creature. He spoke to me in a deep voice, and he claimed the Emperor would 'show mercy' on me if I would tell him where the other remaining Jedi were."

Sabine chuckled. "As if …"

"Anyway, I wasn't about to betray anyone. What kind of rebel would I be? He took a step toward me, then Force pushed me off the platform. I came at him from behind, jumped him and slashed open his mask. He stood for a second, then said my name – and his voice was different. He sounded like the Anakin I remembered. My heart went out to him and I told him I would not leave him … like I did before."

Sabine looked at her, somewhat puzzled. "Before?"

Ahsoka sighed, "Yeah, that's a long story, maybe I will tell you about it someday. But anyhow, he wasn't having it, and decided he had to kill me."

"Wow … he didn't play."

"Not even a little. It was on at that point and mostly I played defense, but he was starting to wear me down. I barely had time to consider my options. But then, the strangest thing happened. It all just seemed to fade away. I'm having a hard time remembering it now."

Sabine looked at her, and grasped Ahsoka's forearm and squeezed it slightly, as a reassuring gesture. Ahsoka smiled.

"Maybe I can help." Sabine ventured.

"OK, let's try," the Togruta responded.

Sabine thought about it for a few seconds. All of her education and training never quite prepared her for something like this.

"Ahsoka … you said it all just faded away. Is that really all you can recall? Concentrate. Maybe more is there."

Ahsoka sat quietly, and stared at the Mandalorian. She closed her eyes and started to drift back – the moment in question was, in actuality, about six years prior – but then a glimmer of recognition started to form.

"Wait, I'm starting to remember. Everything got very bright. I could no longer see Anakin or the creature he had become, not even his red sabre blade."

"What did you see?"

"Just a whole lot of bright, white light. Ah … but then, something else. It's like I was in this room, one where the walls, the floor, the ceiling … they were all in white. But … then ..."

"Yes?"

"Well, hmm … Wait. I was actually sleeping, or something. I got up and I was no longer in my battle gear and I had on this white gown that was incredibly light. I was barefoot and I started walking … and … I can see long white halls ahead of me. On and on, until … ah, some kind of window. I am looking out onto some kind of land, and there's a door of some kind that just opens for me and now I'm outside and there's a huge field of some kind of strange plant – it's all green and purple."

"So, it seems you were on some kind of planet." Sabine rubbed her forehead, and thought some more. "This is all very strange, Ahsoka. Like some kind of dream."

"But I've been gone six years. There must be more to it. I mean, I still have the white gown – I'm wearing it – it's almost like I don't want to take it off. There is more, much more."

Sabine stared into the Togruta's eyes and then reached out to take her hand. Ahsoka instinctively surged energy into her, while taking her other hand. Sabine froze for a second, but then relaxed.

"Ahsoka! How did you do that? It feels great."

"Just transferring some love to you via the Force. Like Barriss and I used to do."

"Barriss?"

"She's an old friend – a fellow Jedi – that later betrayed me – but we put it behind us and got past it. I now still consider her a friend. We both tried to help the rebellion."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't really know. She just seemed to disappear one day. I was sick with worry over her, but I learned to accept the loss. I really thought the Empire found her and now I wonder what Anakin's role in it was. But I have no confirmation."

Ahsoka then released Sabine's hands and the two women looked at each other for a minute. It seemed they had connected in a new way.

"Someday maybe you can explain the Force to me, Ahsoka. I've never really understood it. Ezra once tried to, but he really couldn't do it."

"Speaking of Ezra. You said that Kanan was dead, Hera out somewhere in the Galaxy, and Zeb went to the new Lasat home world. Where did Ezra go, exactly?"

Sabine laughed. "Exactly? We don't know. What we do know, is that he was aboard Thrawn's star destroyer when these strange creatures showed up. They seemed to surround the ship and prevented it from doing anything. That's how we won the Battle of Lothal and drove the Empire off the planet – at least, partly."

"What happened next?"

"Well, the creatures just seemed to take the Imperial ship with them and they jumped to lightspeed."

"How? This is most unusual. But, of course, no more unusual than what happened to me. Sabine, I'm beginning to think there is some power out there much greater than anything we've ever seen or known about."

The Mandalorian pondered it, then continued. "And we don't know where they were taken. But Ezra did record a message – that he gave to Chopper – saying he would return."

Ahsoka stood and put a hand on Sabine's shoulder. "Finding them won't be easy. Tell me about this Thrawn character. I don't remember him."

"He's a strange one, that's for sure. Blue skin, with red eyes. The Imperials who would talk told us a little about him, but he's very closed off. Hera spent some time with him, too, but she never liked talking about him either."

"We need to find her. Can you contact her?"

"I think so. Last I heard, she had returned to Ryloth and was helping to drive the Imperial remnants off her home planet."

Ahsoka thought this over. "Maybe we could help. I'd like to find Ezra but have no idea where we would even start looking."

Sabine nodded. "My thoughts as well. How are you on fuel right now?"

"You know … I hadn't really thought about that. I seemed to have all I needed." She checked the gauge. "Looks like I still do – enough to get to Ryloth, anyway."

"We need to be careful going there. The Imperials are still around. I've been hearing that now, with the Emperor gone, no one's really in charge."

Ahsoka nodded. "We can still contact Hera, and ask her how we might be able to help. I have a long history with her home world, going back to the Clone War."

Sabine turned to her. "I'm game if you are, Ahsoka. It would be good to see Hera again."

Ahsoka turned to her astromech.

"R6, prepare the ship. Our course is Ryloth. Sabine, this is a rather long journey, even for the fastest ships."

Ahsoka then realized she had little idea just how fast her ship actually was – as she still could not remember how she came to possess it. Sabine had no problem with the length of the journey and asked if she might sleep on the way.

"Sure. I've a got extra staterooms for guests. I guess whoever gave me this ship wanted me to be a good hostess."

They both laughed at that. Soon, the _Essence II _had lifted off from Lothal and was on its way to Ryloth. Unbeknownst to its passengers, the ship was taking a short cut by entering the "wild space" region which bordered the eastern and southeastern reaches of the galaxy that R6 internally knew as the "Primary Galaxy of Group 17."

* * *

_**Traveling through hyperspace in Wild Space, Eastern Outer Rim, 4 ABY, 3 months, 5 days**_

While _Essence II_ was coursing through hyperspace, something strange happened. Both Sabine and Ahsoka were asleep, but the Togruta received a visit while in-flight. About four hours into the journey, she was awakened and came face to face with the mysterious entity that appeared to be directing things from some unknown place. As she appeared, her full 2-metre-plus frame in all its elegance was visible to Ahsoka.

"Greetings, my child. I trust you have been catching up on all you missed while you were away from the Primary Galaxy. Not to worry. I trust you shall find the current environment far more to your liking."

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes and realized the image wasn't going away, so she decided to engage in discussion with whomever this person might be.

"Hello … yes. I'm glad the Empire was defeated but there is much to do now. I want to play a part. Can you tell me who killed Anakin – if he is truly dead? Oh – and may I ask, how should I address you? I think you might have saved my life but I'm not really sure."

Whoever it was did not respond and the communique seemed more like a holo-message. After a few more seconds, it continued.

"Miss Ahsoka, I am sure you have many questions for me. Rest assured that they will be answered. I shall see you soon – in person."

At that, the image faded away. Ahsoka then went back to sleep.

* * *

_**The planet Ryloth, Gaulus Sector, SE Outer Rim, 4 ABY, 3 months, 7 days**_

Hera Syndulla and her father Cham were meeting in a secret location on the planet with some of the officers in the re-cast Free Ryloth Movement. They had a plan to dislodge the remaining Imperial presence on the planet. The regional Moff had already been driven out of the sector and the Rebels had the upper hand. The only remaining obstacle was the Star Destroyer _Mistreater III,_ which had maintained a steady presence in the system for the past year.

Things were at something of a stalemate, as, over the past few months, the forbidding Rylothian landscape had made any Imperial occupation attempts a gamble. The Twi'lek insurgents on the planet had cleverly carried out a series of raids that lured Imperial troops into ambushes. The local commanders seemed to have no clear answer, and now, with the deaths of the Emperor and Vader (still mostly kept secret, but their absence could surely be sensed as the rumors spread around the Galaxy), the command structure had fallen apart as ambitious underlings were attempting to make their mark. And few troopers wanted any part of further operations down on the planet's surface.

Cham Syndulla, a veteran of insurgent tactics, saw the opportunity, and his daughter was in full agreement.

"Hera, we need one of your Rebel squadrons to make a run at them. Then we can target some sensitive spots on the ship as a diversionary tactic, while we put a crew onboard to go in and target the main reactor and the hyperdrive."

She laughed. "I know you did that almost twenty years ago, why do you think it might still work?"

"You know as well as I do that the Imps are too complacent to change procedures. Still thinking they have the upper hand by sheer force of numbers."

Hera could see the agreement on the faces of the others in the room. The mood was upbeat as they felt it was time to strike a blow against the hated occupiers.

"Okay, Dad, but I'm not sure how many pilots want to help in this. The Rebel Alliance command is more concerned with going after key planets like Kuat or Lianna, where the major armaments makers are. Ryloth just isn't a high priority."

"Darling, I hear you, and if I were running the Alliance, I would play it that way too. But we need only about ten fighters, ones that know how to evade and destroy the TIEs. The _Mistreater_ isn't even using the advanced models. This should be doable."

The meeting went on this way for a few more minutes, with Hera agreeing to scare up some pilots that might want to help, if for nothing more than a personal favor to her. They agreed to reconvene in a few days to see where things stood.

* * *

A few hours later, the _Essence II _had arrived in-system. Ahsoka cautiously had the ship drop from hyperspace well away from the planet so she could scout the situation. Sabine had joined her on the flight deck and was checking the screens.

"There!" The Mandalorian called out. "An Imperial Star Destroyer. Just as we suspected."

"But only one," the Togruta noted. "This planet can't be that important to them anymore. I wonder who is in charge here now. Sabine, do you have a way to contact Hera privately?"

"Yes … at least I did. Let me try." She pulled out her com device and found the contact info, then selected it. Soon she got a reply.

"This is General Syndulla." Hera answered, then noticed who was calling. "Sabine? Hey, it's great to hear from you. How are things on Mandalore?"

"They're good, thanks. But I'm here to see _you … _and you'll never guess who's with me."

Hera chuckled, "Try me."

"Ahsoka is back. For real. And she wants to help."

The signal was quiet for a few seconds as Hera processed this bit of news. Finally, she responded. "Can you put her on the line?"

Sabine handed her the device.

"Hera? … Yes, it's really me … Oh, you wouldn't believe it if I told you, in fact, I'm still coming to terms with it."

Hera was greatly elated to hear from her old friend. "You really want to help us? We'd be delighted …"

"So, we're coming in my new ship. I can land below. I've got cloaking and jamming capability so the Imps won't see me. Just tell me where."

Hera then transmitted the coordinates. "Thanks, friend. Looking forward to seeing you," Ahsoka replied. "Tano out."

She handed the com device back to Sabine. "Let's take her down."

As _Essence_ made its approach, they noticed the ISD disappear over the horizon, and Sabine remarked, "Your cloaking must be excellent, Ahsoka. I was trying to monitor their activity level and the place seemed dead."

"I didn't even have it engaged yet," Ahsoka said, shaking her head. "Not sure _what's _up with the Imps."

"What they don't know won't hurt us, I guess." Sabine said with a chuckle. "Still …"

Ahsoka nodded.

Soon they were on the ground and night had fallen on this side of the planet. Ahsoka and Sabine stepped out of the ship and walked down the ramp as it descended. The Togruta switched on the shields remotely just to be cautious. Both she and Sabine were dressed in battle gear now and carrying weapons. After they had walked a for a few minutes, they were met by a single Twi'lek scout.

"Commander Tano?"

Ahsoka stepped forward, "That would be me." She neglected to mention she no longer had any formal rank.

"General Syndulla is waiting. She sent me ahead to meet with you." He turned to Sabine. "Greetings, Lieutenant Wren."

They boarded a speeder and headed off. A few minutes later, they ducked into something resembling a cave and then descended a bit. Sabine and Ahsoka then hopped off and entered a lift that took them a few levels down. As they emerged, they were met by both Syndullas. Hera immediately stepped forward, and, without saying a word, embraced Ahsoka fervently. They hugged for at least ten seconds, then the Twi'lek stepped back a bit.

"It really _is_ you!" Hera exclaimed. "We've had a lot of good news recently, but this may be the best yet."

Ahsoka smiled and stated, "It's been far too long, old friend. Far too long."

Sabine stood and watched, smiling from ear to ear. Hera turned to her briefly. "And where have _you_ been? I can't tell you how many times recently I've said, 'if only Sabine were here.'"

Hera then turned to her father, "Come on, time to bring them up to speed. Girls, we've got a mission for you. Time to strike a blow for what is right."

Cham simply nodded and then bowed to Ahsoka briefly before shaking her hand. "So good to see you again, Commander. So good."

Ahsoka laughed. "I'm really no longer officially anything … but I don't mind. Let's get this done."

_**To be continued …**_


	3. What Have We Here?

**Ahsoka Returns – Chapter 3: What Have We Here?**

A new face - this one actually from SW canon - appears in this installment. We are laying further groundwork for the story.  
Thanks to followers: **MVG Syndicate, PJMurray1991, Sued13, blakeho123, heatherxenia, iltanen, Clance5, ColdOnePaul, SoarintheSky**

**Chapter 3: What Have We Here?**

_**Ryloth, 4 ABY, 3 months, 8 days, 7 hours**_

After a quiet night spent at a small guest accommodation in the Ryloth Underground, Ahsoka and Sabine awoke, feeling refreshed. Cham Syndulla had gone over the situation regarding the planet and how the Imperial army had basically pulled out of all operations on the surface. After a few successful ambushes - which not only involved outmanned stormtrooper battalions and some trashed AT-AT walkers - the morale of the "Empire's Finest" was in short supply.

But the big question was why that remaining ISD was still hanging around. That craft still - in theory - carried enough firepower to devastate the planet below. Cham wasn't entirely satisfied with the explanations he was getting from his underlings. They seemed to think the Empire would soon pull this particular boat out of the system and look to shore up their forces elsewhere - in more strategically important sectors. Though this seemed a reasonable Expectation, the nagging question remained - why was it there? With each passing day, it seemed there were reports of Alliance victories and Imperial retreats. Smart military planners would be expected to pull their forces together and decide which sectors and worlds they had to defend.

The Ryloth Resistance, however, wasn't concerned with larger aims - just liberating their world, and this goal seemed to be close at hand. So, they were planning to do something about this particular ISD, and this time - thanks to Alliance intelligence - they knew the Emperor and Vader weren't going to be around to stop them. Finishing off the Imperial occupation would be a day long-remembered.

The original plan as used on the ISD _Perilous_ was to compromise the hyperdrive unit and the main reactor. It was around 14 BBY when Syndulla and a well-trained team went aboard that ship and carefully laid explosives that were used to bring down those units and in doing so, brought down the ship. The four of them - Hera, Sabine, Ahsoka and Cham - all agreed to put the plan into motion. Hera contacted Alliance regional headquarters and got a commitment from them to send a wing of about 10 fighter aircraft - the same A-wing models which Hera had commanded during the Rebels era. Once these ships had arrived in-system, Ahsoka and Sabine would follow them into the battle space near the ISD, utilizing the _Essence II, _which would be fully cloaked_._

Ahsoka then led Sabine back to her ship, and Hera tagged along, wanting to get a look at it. As the Togruta uncloaked it, Hera let out a low whistle.

"Pretty slick," she said, approvingly. "How did you come by it?"

Ahsoka could only shake her head. "That's just one of the things I cannot remember. Along with where I was - for the past _six years._"

Hera looked at her in disbelief. "This sounds really strange. What exactly do you remember?"

Ahsoka said nothing and led them aboard. While they were waiting to hear from the Alliance, Ahsoka invited Hera and Sabine to wait in the plush lounge area, while she asked R6 to take their drink orders.

"Bet you have a hard time getting Chopper to do that …" Sabine smirked, while Hera chuckled.

Amazingly, Ahsoka checked the fridge for the first time, and found it fully stocked.

"Who wants ale?" She called out, in a cheerful tone.

"Why not?" Hera laughed. "You've become quite the hostess, Soka …"

Soon, all three of them were drinking from the bottle and taking good swigs.

"Where's this stuff from?" Sabine asked, checking the label. "Says something about Almania."

"Don't know it," Ahsoka laughed.

"I do," Hera remarked. "It's not far from Malachor, as it turns out. You sure you don't remember stopping there?"

"Search me." Ahsoka deadpanned.

Hera shook her head again. "Really strange. My friend, we've got to find out what happened to you. Because all I can remember was Ezra telling us that you shoved him out of the way so Vader wouldn't go after him. Then he couldn't see anything beyond that."

"Yes, Hera. That much I do remember. But tell me this, what did eventually happen with Anakin, er, Vader?"

"Anakin?"

"He was my master. Turns out he turned evil … somehow. Now they say he is dead."

Hera nodded, with a smirk of her own. "Yeah, that's what they tell us. I suppose it's pretty reliable. The Alliance top brass all seem to back it up."

Ahsoka thought for a second. "Sabine tells me you were at Endor. Is it true?"

"Yep. It was crazy. I never saw so many ships in one place … everybody seemed to be shooting at everyone else. And that Death Star … oh my."

"What were you flying?"

"That new B-wing. They couldn't touch me!" Hera laughed again, taking a big gulp of the ale. "I think that day was the beginning of the end for the Empire. When that thing blew, it was like a supernova. "

Ahsoka nodded as she took another swig. "So what's left … some mopping up? I find that hard to believe."

"You know what?" Hera deadpanned. "I think I agree with you. The Empire had over 20 _thousand_ of those Star Destroyers. There must be a _lot_ of them left."

"Yeah, and the dreadnaughts, too." Sabine added. "Those things are 30 kilometres long."

Hera nodded and pursed her lips. "Maybe when those pilots get here, they can fill us in."

"So …" Ahsoka started, "How do you feel about the war now? Are you going to stay on Ryloth?"

"You know what, I've really not had time to think about that. What about you, now that you're back?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "It's funny. All my life, it seems, all I've done is fight. Might be nice to get a break. But we need to finish off what's left of the Empire."

Sabine and Hera both nodded in agreement.

_**Ryloth, 4 ABY, 3 months, 8 days, 10 hours**_

About 90 minutes later, Hera received an alert on her com device. She turned to Ahsoka.

"They're here."

"So, what happens next?"

"The squad will land, and we'll have a short meeting. Then the plan commences."

Ahsoka nodded. "So, you all take off and head over to the ISD, and Sabine and I will follow in my ship. Once we're in range, we go to stealth mode while your team engages the TIEs. Sound about right?"

"Yep, let's do it."

Hera, Sabine, and Ahsoka debarked from _Essence _and strode over to where the A-wings had landed. They were soon greeted by an Alliance pilot.

"Shara!" Hera called out. "I'm glad you could make it. Were you promoted to Leader?"

Shara Bey was an experienced starfighter pilot about 32 years of age, dark-haired and light-skinned, with brown eyes. She and Hera embraced quickly.

"So, what can we do for you, General? When I heard it was you, I had to come. You saved me more than once at Endor. And, yes, I was promoted to Leader after half of our squadron was destroyed."

"Shara, you remember Sabine?"

The pilot nodded, "I sure do. We had some good fights together at Mandalore about three years back. How are you, Lieutenant?"

Hera continued. "And this - is Ahsoka Tano. The legendary warrior from the Clone Wars."

"I've read about you, Commander Tano. You were only a teenager but you won battle after battle. But I had no idea you were still around. I once asked someone and he said you were likely killed during the Jedi Purge, but no one really knew. I'd always hoped they were wrong."

Ahsoka stepped forward and smiled as she shook hands with Bey. "Pleased to meet you, Shara."

Shara was quiet for a second, while thinking of something to say.

"So, Ahsoka, are you … still …"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Yes … but I'm no longer any kind of Jedi. As far as know, the Order basically went away - about 23 years ago, if I recall."

Hera broke in. "Ahsoka became the Rebel intel chief asset - that's when I first met her, over ten years ago. We called her Fulcrum."

A light went on in Shara's mind at that reference. "Oh … of course, yes. Fulcrum. So _you_ were her? Except we never knew if it was male or female."

Ahsoka laughed again. "Nice to remember some of that. I've … been away."

"Well, anyway," Hera laughed. "We've got a mission for you, Shara. I need your wing to engage with some TIEs that we expect to meet when we take on the ISD that you likely noticed when you came here."

"Yes. What exactly is that thing doing? They seemed to totally ignore us. No attempts to contact us, either."

"We're not sure," Hera replied. "The Imps stopped sending forces to the ground about two months ago. We'd been giving them a hard time, so maybe they just decided it wasn't worth it. Now that the Emperor's gone, it's anyone's guess right now who's in charge of this part of the Outer Rim."

Shara thought it over. "So, this is the final piece to liberating your world, Ryloth. What exactly is the plan?"

Hera proceeded to explain. "We engage the TIEs, with me backing your group up with my B-wing. Ahsoka and Sabine take her ship and go aboard the ISD. The plan then is for them to target the hyperdrive system and the main reactor with planted high-intensity explosive devices. These will then be triggered from that ship once they have exited the hangar bay. The explosions are likely to trigger a series of other explosions that will eventually destroy the ship. We will want to be down on the planet once that starts as the debris field will be considerable."

Shara looked at Ahsoka. "You and Sabine by yourselves can carry this out?"

Ahsoka nodded, replying softly. "We can handle it. I've acquired some … new powers … in my time away."

Hera laughed. "She's probably not going to tell you more than that. But I know what she's referring to. The Force. And she's a master now. Am I right?" The Twi'lek smiled, while winking at her Togruta friend.

Ahsoka simply smiled, as if she'd said enough. She then turned to Shara. "Where exactly are you from, Commander Bey, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all. Ahsoka, I was born on the planet Brentaal, in the Core. I met my husband before the Civil War began … his name is Kes Dameron."

"Oh, is he also in the Alliance?"

"Yes, indeed. He's a soldier that served with General Solo at Endor. Their team blew up the shield generator that was protecting the second Death Star. They're all heroes."

"Ah …" Ahsoka smiled. "I'm very glad to hear that."

The four of them continued to chat for a few more minutes, then it was time to get ready for the mission. Cham Syndulla soon arrived and reviewed the plans to all involved personnel. Once everything had been nailed down, he closed his remarks.

"May the Force be with us!"

_**Ryloth, 4 ABY, 3 months, 8 days, 12 hours**_

A-wing engines roared to life as the squadron made ready to leave. Hera had taken the pilot's chair aboard her B-wing and Ahsoka and Sabine were manning _Essence II._ Soon, all ships were in orbit, headed toward the Imperial Star Destroyer _Mistreater III._ Hera, as the mission commander, asked for all coms to be open.

Shara reported in first. "Coming up on the ship, General Syndulla. It's … a bit ... strange."

"How, exactly?" Hera asked.

"Most of it is dark. Just some lights on in the bridge and some activity stations at midships."

"Lead your group in for a pass. Try to circle the ship and see if we get any response."

Ahsoka kept _Essence _back from the fighter group, waiting to see what would develop. As the A-wings closed in, soon a small group of three TIE standard interceptors came out to engage them.

"Hold fire until they start shooting," Shara ordered. No sooner had she given the order, then the TIEs grew aggressive, flying in formation straight at the A-wings and opening cannon fire.

But then a funny thing happened. Shara's squad returned the volleys and all scored direct hits and the TIEs were destroyed. It was as if those ships were merely decoys.

"What in the stars was that?" Hera scoffed. "Were those ships even manned?"

"From the looks of it, I'd say no." Shara replied.

Ahsoka had now brought her ship forward. "I saw that. Those ships were just token resistance, most likely meant to scare away non-military craft that might get too close."

"Let's stay with the mission." Hera directed. "I'll take the lead. We will circle the ISD twice and see what shakes loose."

The group did as directed, but nothing seemed to matter. The _Mistreater_, aside from its engines maintaining orbital velocity, seemed almost dead in space. Hera then asked, "_Essence_ \- it's up to you. Do you want to board them?"

Ahsoka answered. "I'm still game. I've located a hangar bay near the area of the main reactor. It seems I have full technical details on Imperial craft in my ship's computers. I'm going to download some of it to my com device and go ahead with the mission."

The _Essence_ entered the hangar bay and landed without incident. Both Sabine and Ahsoka were in full battle gear, and carrying holstered blasters and they had on backpacks that each carried several detonators. The Togruta, of course, also had her twin lightsabres strapped on in their normal places at her waist. She turned to Sabine for a second.

"By any chance, do you have any training with a lightsabre? Just asking …"

"Not really. For a while, Kanan was trying to train me - so I could use the Darksabre when I went to Mandalore. But I never got comfortable with it. I'd prefer you do the swordwork."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Fine by me. But if you are ever interested in learning, just ask …"

Sabine smiled. "You'd be the one I would."

There was little doubt between the two of them that a bond of friendship was steadily growing.

Hera's voice sounded over the com. "Keep in touch, Ahsoka. We'll let you know if we see anything up here."

"Roger, General," Ahsoka chuckled. "We're going to go silent now, but we have earpieces. Let's keep it low."

They opened the hatch and jumped to the hangar bay floor. As they looked around, the area was well lit, but no personnel seemed to be there. A few TIE interceptors could be seen, apparently ready to fly, but there were no attendants.

"Let's head to the reactor bay," Ahsoka said softly. Sabine simply nodded.

As they proceeded, they used the ISD deck diagrams that Ahsoka had on her device. Soon, they were in the area they were looking for. A small company of armored stormtroopers appeared.

"Freeze!" One of them shouted.

Almost instinctively, Ahsoka and Sabine whirled around and stood back to back, ready, Sabine with her blaster drawn, while Ahsoka's hands went to her sabre hilts.

The troopers scattered once they saw the intruders were armed. From partially protected vantage points, they opened fire.

Sabine returned some of it, while Ahsoka lit both blades and casually diverted the troopers' volleys. Another group of soldiers was soon on the scene and the action started to heat up.

"Cover me!" Ahsoka shouted to Sabine, as she swung into action. Advancing headlong into the group of stormtroopers, she easily deflected all shots and then sprang into the air with a Force-assisted leap. Before the soldiers realized what was taking place, the Togruta's sabres were on them, viciously hacking away, as limbs were flying in different directions. The others - who had witnessed this - wanted no part of it. They quickly beat a hasty retreat and disappeared down a corridor as bulkhead doors were flying open.

Ahsoka switched off her sabres and looked around. "That was quick. Imperial troops don't really seem to be all that interested in fighting."

Sabine nodded, and added, "It's almost like they too were just a token force. But I can't blame them. You're no joke with those lightsabres."

They started down the corridor, heading for the reactor. Once they reached it, Ahsoka opened the bulkhead via the Force and they were in the control room. She and Sabine went to work, each placing a few detonators in key positions.

"This should do it," Sabine noted. "We can trigger these anytime we're ready. I've set our coms to give the signal."

"I think we'll do this once we're ready to leave. Now on to the hyperdrive …"

As they emerged back into the corridor, Ahsoka checked the diagrams again.

"We go up two levels, then head aft."

A few minutes later, they had reached their destination. But this time, there was a different result. As they entered the open bulkhead into the hyperdrive control chamber, they encountered another company of troopers, all with blasters drawn and trained on the two of them.

"What have we here?" A voice sounded, and soon, a man in an Imperial uniform appeared. From the insignia, Ahsoka guessed he was of senior rank. He continued. "A couple of Rebel scum …"

Ahsoka didn't waste any time - or words. She quickly jumped ten feet in the air and soared over the troopers. As she came down behind them, she stuck out both palms and unleashed a mighty Force push that knocked them back several feet. Before they could respond, she had Force-grabbed all of their weapons and pulled them to her.

"You won't be needing these, gentlemen," She said with a soft, yet firm, tone. I would suggest you all abandon ship - as soon as possible."

The officer, quickly realizing that they were dealing with something different, tried to buy time.

"Are you some kind of Jedi survivor? Lord Vader will be after you …"

Ahsoka laughed. "I think he has other plans." She added, "Oh, just so you know. I'm no _Jedi,_" the last word apparently having a bad taste in her mouth as she spat it out. "Plant the devices, Sabine."

The Mandalorian started to do just that, as Ahsoka quickly rounded up all of the blasters and then neatly sliced them to pieces with her sabres. The captain wasted no time as he exited the control room, presumably heading for safety - somewhere. The troopers also hightailed it out, wanting no part of the strange Togruta warrior who seemed quite ruthless.

After the last detonator was in place, Ahsoka opened the com and called.

"Hera, it's done. We're heading back to our ship. We plan to set off the charges as we head out."

The reply came quickly. "Great! But … Ahsoka, we're seeing some shuttle craft leaving the ISD already. It seems they may be evacuating."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Not surprising. We'll see you soon."

She and Sabine ran down the corridors as they headed back to _Essence._ Soon they had made it and the ship seemed undisturbed.

"Probably they had no time. The smarter ones likely figured out what we were doing and they wanted to get out while they could."

_**Near Ryloth orbit, 4 ABY, 3 months, 8 days, 14 hours**_

As his shuttle had cleared the ship, the Imperial captain radioed ahead.

"We're abandoning ship, ma'am. The rebels got aboard and have planted explosives."

A return voice could be heard, one with a quite proper Core-world accent.

"Very well, Captain Ingray. We will be awaiting you on Lianna. That is all."

The Imperial shuttles then all made the jump to hyperspace, heading to various destinations.

On the planet below, the men and women of Ryloth Resistance toasted and high-fived each other as they saw the ISD start to explode and then one huge boom as it shattered into a million pieces.

"To Ryloth!"

_**To be continued …**_


	4. All Will Become Clear

**Ahsoka Returns – Chapter 4: All Will Become Clear**

This installment in the story will be somewhat different, as two characters are brought in and things start to get set up.

Thanks to followers: **david davies 5891, unitydragon**

* * *

**Chapter 4: All Will Become Clear**

* * *

_**Ryloth, 4 ABY, 3 months, 12 days, 20 hours**_

Around a table, Ahsoka Tano and Sabine Wren were discussing the recent events. The final piece of the puzzle was apparently in place and the planet had finally achieved its liberation – a dream long held by the Twi'lek natives. For almost 30 years, their planet had been kicked around by various outside forces. They'd seen their people – especially the females – kidnapped and impressed into various forms of involuntary servitude, and the sense of being a dominated people ate away at their souls.

When the ISD _Mistreater _was blasted out of the sky – almost like a fireworks display, as it shattered into an untold number of pieces – there was a sense of victory felt by the people of Ryloth. The news of the Emperor's death had spread quickly around the planet and there grew an anticipation that maybe this was the moment they had long awaited, and seeing the explosions and flares of the pieces of the _Mistreater _as they burned on reentry somehow crystalized that feeling.

But the four women sitting in the club, a Twi'lek night spot, were already looking ahead. Ahsoka carefully started putting things together.

"Shara … you mentioned being at Endor. Something about Hera saving you – on more than one occasion."

"It's true. Hera is as good of a pilot as there is in the Resistance. Maybe even as good as …"

"Who?" Ahsoka pressed.

"Darth Vader. He was amazing. As skilled as they came. Legendary. And not just among the Imperials."

Ahsoka chuckled. "Oh, he was good all right. I learned quite a bit from him."

Hera then spoke up. "Seriously? Soka … how ..."

The Togruta nodded slowly. "He was my master – Anakin Skywalker. That's how. They say he was great, even at age nine."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. That guy – I only found out later that it was him – almost single-handedly brought down our whole Phoenix squadron, and was taking aim at our cruiser too."

"What was he flying that day?"

"Some new variation of the TIE interceptor … I hadn't seen it before. I went to tap into Santhé-Sienar's inventory, it wasn't there. He might have had them build him a custom model."

"Well, I'm not surprised. Anakin always did want things his own way."

Shara spoke up at this point. "Did you say … Skywalker?"

Ahsoka nodded. "That's who Darth Vader was. Back when we were together in the Jedi. I knew him better than anyone. Why do you ask, Shara?"

The pilot was silent for a couple of seconds. "Because, there is another Skywalker. Someone I met at Endor. He and I have become friends. His name is Luke Skywalker."

Ahsoka sat up straight. "Somehow … I know that name. But it's a bit of a mystery."

"He told me Vader was his father. I just didn't know his name was Anakin."

Ahsoka's face grew taut, and her lekku changed shades, becoming slightly bluer – which caught Hera's attention. She continued. "So … it's true. Padmé _was_ pregnant …" Ahsoka mused in a low tone.

Hera stared back at her friend. "Who?"

"Senator Amidala. I was close to her during my Padawan days. She and Anakin were in love. They tried to hide it, but I could tell. I think it went deep." She turned to Shara. "What does Luke look like?"

As the Brentaalian pilot described him, Ahsoka stopped her. "He sounds like almost a clone … how amazing is that …"

"What are you saying, Ahsoka?" Hera asked, while Sabine and Shara looked on with keen interest.

"I'm saying … that Luke very likely picked up some of his dad's ability. I need to meet with him." She turned to Shara again. "Where might I find him?"

Shara shook her head. "I haven't seen him since Endor. I think he went off on some strange mission."

Just then, Commander Bey's com device went off silently. She had a message. As she read it, a strange look came over her face. She looked at Ahsoka.

"You're not going to believe this, but …"

Ahsoka responded. "But what?"

"He just contacted me."

"From where?"

"A planet called Pillio … in the Jinata Sector."

"I think I know it. Northern Mid Rim. Not far from Dantooine."

Shara nodded. "That's right. He wants me to meet him."

"Anything more? Where might we find him now … he wouldn't still be on Pillio?"

"Ahsoka? I think I know."

"I need to go with you. I'll prep my ship." She turned to Hera and Sabine. "I will catch up with you later."

Sabine looked a little disappointed, but then added, "I'll be heading to Mandalore, then. Ahsoka … please stay in contact. I want to do whatever I can to help you."

Ahsoka patted her friend on the forearm. "Don't worry, I know that. But I have to do this alone." She turned to Hera, and they embraced quickly. "Congratulations again. I know you and your father have much to do now here on Ryloth."

"Ahsoka – we couldn't have done this without you. Stay safe, my friend."

* * *

_**Unknown Western Reaches, 4 ABY, 3 months, 15 days**_

Ezra Bridger awoke in a kind of stupor. As he rubbed his eyes, he tried hard to recall what had happened to him. He looked around and noticed he was in some kind of chamber, one with all black walls and surfaces, lit by soft LED pin-dot bulbs. There was a desk, containing a single monitor on its top, presumably connected to a computer system. A serving droid rolled in, offering him a mug of caf, which he gratefully took and started to drink down. As he looked around, Ezra started talking out loud, to no one in particular.

"What am I doing here? She said I had all these lessons to learn – about the Force, about myself, about the Galaxy, and maybe a lot more …"

He continued to wonder about the past four years, time that had gone by in a way that seemed considerably faster. He'd been to new places – other galaxies, far beyond his home – and been shown wondrous events in places with their own history. Ezra Bridger – still young, at 23 standard years – was truly a man of the universe now. As he thought about the implications of that, his mind drifted back …

* * *

_**Unknown Western Reaches, 0 ABY, 0 months, 1 day (flashback)**_

The ISD _Chimaera _had been waylaid by a large flock of mysterious space creatures known as the Purrgil and they carried it off into hyperspace as the Battle of Lothal had ended some six months earlier in an Imperial defeat. Ezra Bridger and Grand Admiral Thrawn were aboard the ship battling for control of the bridge when the Purrgil appeared. Though an experienced military commander possessing great knowledge of history and the various regions of the Galaxy, Thrawn – whose full name among his people (the Chiss) was Mitth'raw'nuruodo – had never encountered anything like the Purrgil before. When it became clear that the creatures had the upper hand, Ezra and Thrawn had plenty of time on their hands. Though the Purrgil were able to navigate through hyperspace, they were unable to reach anything like the speeds of even the slowest modern vessels. Moreover, the crew of the _Chimaera _were unable to do anything to stop the Purrgil from carrying the ship – along with two other Imperial vessels they had also carried off.

Thrawn correctly deduced that somehow Ezra had a relationship with these creatures, so, in a sense they were at young Bridger's disposal. But if Ezra had any idea where they were going, he certainly never let on. As the journey continued, the crew of the ISD became more and more concerned about how long it would take and when it might end, as their supplies of food and water were starting to run low. Along the way, Ezra and Thrawn had reached a level of respect for each other – if for no other reason than the two realized they had to find a way to work together. Thrawn was an expert navigator, and he had deduced that by the fourth month of the journey, they had been able to cross the entire Galaxy from the far eastern Outer Rim (where Lothal was located) across the core and then to the Western Reaches and perhaps into his peoples' home-worlds sector known as the Chiss Ascendancy. But this was where his reckoning became sketchy and imprecise.

Then, one day, seemingly out of the blue, Ezra suddenly found himself somehow lifted off the ISD _Chimaera_ and into a place unlike any other he had ever been to or seen. At the same time, the Purrgil detached themselves from the Imperial vessels – which, because their stores of fuel were still available, were able to complete the voyage. Thrawn directed the fleet to head for Csilla, the capital world of the Chiss Ascendancy.

* * *

Now, some four years or so later, Ezra seemed to be awakening from a deep slumber – yet he could recall clearly some of the things he'd done and places he'd been. His lightsabre skill, for example, was sharper than ever, and how might he feel about going toe to toe with Darth Vader again? But most of all, he remembered the strange female figure that had been with him through much of his travels after leaving Thrawn and the known galaxy far behind – how tall and elegant she was, and how her very being almost echoed the energy of a star. She mostly wore white, but at the same time, he could see every color imaginable in her, as her garments often resembled elegant abstract paintings, with careful balances in the shadings and hues. Ezra had interesting talks with Thrawn about art, how the thinking of a people and what they valued could be seen in how they expressed themselves artistically. What would the Chiss mastermind make of this woman – if she was really a woman at all?

He had little time to ponder it. Soon, the figure was before him, and as usual, always smiling, always serene, totally in control. Rarely did the woman ever sit, preferring to remain erect, but this time, she had a different air about her. She spoke first.

"Good day, Mister Ezra Bridger. Have you been awaiting me?'

"Yes … I have." He gazed at her, but this time, her eyes were black and unyielding. "There are so many things I've wanted to ask you. But I was not able to think of them – until now."

The mysterious lady seemed to smile at him, and as she drew closer, she placed a soft hand on his shoulder, which immediately transmitted warmth. Ezra felt a tingle, but her warmth was soothing. She continued to smile.

"Let's talk about them, my young friend. If there was anything you would want to ask me right now, what might it be?"

He started to laugh, but then stopped himself, not wanting to seem impolite. The woman made him want to be respectful, and aside from whatever powers she might have possessed, she was quite beautiful in an austere sort of way. To Ezra, she reminded him of his mother, but he couldn't quite understand why. He gained composure, then asked. "Two things at first. Your name and why did you select me to come with you? I mean, I really don't know how long I've been here."

She continued to smile. "Good things to ask, Ezra. First, I've told you this already, more than once, but my name is Su. This name is a concept, which exists in every culture of sentient beings that I have encountered … and yes, I have encountered many over the long time that I have existed. My name is short but it is all it needs to be. It can mean different things in different languages, but you may think of it as oneness. The embodiment of everything. Now, why you? I will start to explain. For a time, I have watched you and I realize you are quite unique from the galaxy you come from."

"I … I don't understand. Is it because I can sense the Force?"

She chuckled softly, then touched him again, in an even more soothing manner. "Oh, much more than that. Yes, Ezra, I sense your strong connection to the Force, but I have found this in others from your galaxy – and from other galaxies and congalaxiations around the universe. The Force remains the common thread of unity. But you represent more than that. A true Force spirit cannot die, and it can be reborn in different ways. Other sentient creatures are attracted to such an energy. They feel it, they seek it, they want to connect with it. For example, the hyperspace creatures. I have rarely observed such a connection."

Ezra thought about the Purrgil. "Madam Su, I … don't know what it is, but they just seemed to have a connection with me."

"Yes, and because of your connection to them, they saved your planet from great danger. It was the ultimate gift for your people. You see, your name … the meaning of it simply, is help. It is the embodiment of the Force, and of love. Out of such things, we bind together the universe. You are one being but one of profound importance. I watched you stand strong against great evil and the Darkness that lives in everyone – but much stronger in some."

Ezra nodded slowly, then looked – or tried to look – into her eyes. They remained unyielding, and if he tried too long, it caused him some discomfort. But he pressed on.

"Madam, I need to ask, how do you … how are you … able to see all of these things?"

She smiled some more. "Everything that happens, Ezra, is a record in the fabric of the universe. We have merely to find it and replay it. With you, I have done much of that and I have taken you with me – as you are someone whom I want to understand it better. You have now been away from your home … for about … four of your time measurements that you equate to a revolution of a planet around a star. A means of keeping track of the passage of time – but nothing here is ever exact. Would you like to see some of what you have missed?"

Ezra looked at her, wide-eyed. "You could show me?" Seeing her nod gently, he answered. "Yes, I would, very much."

Su then waved her hands in front of him for a second, then pointed both of them toward his left. He turned his head and looked into the dark background of the space he was in as a globular object came into view. It was about one metre in diameter and it came to rest in front of him. Su softly snapped her fingers and the globe turned into a type of holo-projector. The surface of it went black for a second, then, in it, he could clearly see a spherical object, which grew more prominent as it came into view. Closer inspection showed it to be a large base of some kind and Ezra could see spacecraft of various sizes coming and going from it and to it, but then, the view pulled back quite a distance and he then could see the shape and colors of a planet appear. All of a sudden, from the round object, a multi-beamed green laser came together from multiple points. The laser then reached across to literally blow the planet apart, leaving nothing but a field of debris floating in space. Ezra sat, horrified at what he'd seen. He turned to Su.

"Did that actually happen? Did they destroy an entire planet?"

"Indeed they did, Ezra. The ones you referred to as the Galactic Empire."

He started shaking his head in disbelief. "We … we knew they were bad, but this goes far beyond that. How many had to die because of this?"

"Everyone on that planet." Su responded solemnly. "A severe disturbance in the Force … one that could be felt beyond that particular galaxy."

"So, what happened next?"

Su said nothing, but then, another image, that of the Death Star being destroyed in a battle by the efforts of the Rebels came across the screen in the projector. Ezra watched as the giant base was also soon destroyed. Again, he sat wide-mouthed. Su proceeded to show other important events, such as the Battle of Endor and also the confrontation between Luke and Darth Vader, and the seeming death of the emperor.

This last image took Ezra by surprise. "That … was the Emperor, and that guy Vader killed him? But now he's dead too?"

Su nodded. "Indeed, it was a very important moment for your home galaxy."

"So … what happens next?"

"That … my young friend … is partly up to you. Are you ready to return?"

"I think I might be, but I have learned so much from you. Su – could you tell me – did you have anything to do with those events you just showed me?"

"Not directly. These were all manifestations of the Force. The one they called Emperor Palpatine, was a severely powerful wielder of Force energy – but I can tell you there was much he didn't know, and that he realized he wanted to learn."

Ezra thought back. "I … I can remember a strange thing that happened with him. It was not much before the Battle of Lothal. The Emperor tried to trick me. He tried to make me think he could bring me back together with my parents. But I didn't trust him. It never felt right."

Su smiled, and caressed him some more. "That's because you listened to what the Force was telling you. Ezra, you have a gift. Allow me to tell you of another young person that was equally gifted – but this one was also deeply conflicted, and unable to relax and allow the Force to guide him. He would go on to struggle with that for a long time – until he met with Palpatine."

"What happened then?"

"The Dark Side of the Force took over. It filled the vacuum inside him, one that had been created by fear, anger, and hatred. After that, young Anakin had no friends, only enemies. Even the Emperor. You see, even though the Emperor was the one that turned him into Darth Vader, he immediately realized it was a form of enslavement, and he struggled until the end of his sad life – until, at the end, he declared his independence by taking the opportunity to slay his master. It was a most unfortunate sequence of events. I had watched him and realized he held great promise. There was a moment when I took him to a unique portal world in your galaxy – and I showed him the future. But at the same time, I also made it clear that the choice was his alone."

"I see, Madam Su." Then something she said also caught his attention. "Unique portal world? What is that exactly?"

She laughed softly. "Doorways I've constructed, which allow channeling of Force energy – and different ways to see things. Once entering them, those inside have essentially stopped time and can return exactly where they had been before entering. These are methods of providing messages to those which I wish to communicate."

"Is that what you did for me? I mean, this place we are in now, what exactly is it?"

"Not one of those. No, you are on one of my two personal craft – one dark, one light. You have actually been on both of these during your time with me. It's just that your current abilities gave you no means of identifying it as such."

Ezra was certainly intrigued. "Your personal craft … this is a kind of spaceship?"

"Much grander and more encompassing than anything you are familiar with – even that one they dubbed 'death star', which was only a crude attempt to create something of this magnitude. My creations can be fashioned in any number of combinations of terrain, scenery, details – whatever I might desire at any given time."

He considered her words and realized that, if true, she represented a level of technology and ability unmatched by anything he'd ever seen or heard about.

"Su … how large are your … craft? And what powers them?"

"This is more for you to learn at another time, my young friend. But the size you might be familiar with – about the same as a satellite of one of your larger planets."

Ezra started to realize he was only going to get what Su wanted him to have. "You asked if I was ready to return. Where will I be taken?"

"Where would you prefer?"

As she asked him, Ezra started to realize he had no real idea. Sure, he might go to Lothal, but whom did he really know that was still there? And what of the Empire now … was it still raging out of control? If they could blow up an entire world, what else might they be planning. Perhaps staying with Su – and learning so much from her in the process – might be the best course for the time being. But within him, there was a desire to return nevertheless, to see where the Galaxy was after the apparent defeat of the Empire, to see what role he might play in things with his newly gained abilities and understandings.

Su turned back to him, having read his thoughts. "Come."

Ezra felt himself rise, as if he was floating on air, then he and Su flew – standing erect – down various passageways in the structure they appeared to be in, until they came to a large archway. Passing through it, they appeared to now be on the surface of a planet or moon, and it was nighttime, with only the pinpoints of stars and far away galaxies visible in the sky overhead. He felt a new consciousness arising in him, as if he knew where he was and what he must do. Across a small field of indeterminate size and composition, he saw what was clearly a small starship.

"Are you ready, young Bridger?" Her voice seemed to sing in a way. He noticed that her garments were now shimmering in many colors and hues, all at once. As he turned or tilted his head, different shades became visible.

"Yes … I am." He heard himself say.

Su extended an arm toward the ship. "Go now. All will become clear in the days to come."

All at once, he was excited to return home – wherever that was – but at the same time, didn't want to leave her, this steady, maternal presence that seemed to understand everything he was thinking and feeling. He walked over to the ship, and started up the ramp, then turned to look back for a last glance at her. But she was gone.

* * *

_**Yavin IV, 4 ABY, 3 months, 30 days**_

About 18 days had passed. Ahsoka and Shara traveled to the Alliance fleet, located in orbit around the planet Chandrila, a Core world, and the home of Alliance leader Mon Mothma. After Ahsoka was introduced – with considerable excitement, as she was a near legendary war hero at this point in her life – to the Alliance leaders, they indicated that Luke and many others could be found at the Yavin IV base that was once again being used by the Alliance, as it had been four years prior.

So, after about a week, while Ahsoka had been brought up to speed on the status of the rebellion, and the plans for the New Republic, she and Shara traveled on the _Essence II_ to Yavin Base. Upon arrival, they debarked and entered the massive installation – the ancient temple of the Massassi – for further debriefing. Various items were discussed – about key Imperial targets such as the Kuat Drive Yards (where many of the ISD had been constructed) and the status of Coruscant, which was quickly descending into all-out chaos as there was a struggle for control of the planet.

After the meeting, Shara saw Luke across the room and approached him.

"Hey, Skywalker, how's it going?" She laughed.

"Could be better … could be worse. You?"

"Luke, there's someone I want you to meet."

Shara motioned to Ahsoka, who came over to join them. As Luke watched her approach, he thought for a minute. _She's a Togruta. I've seen them, and heard about them, but never really met one._ He had little time for further thought, as Ahsoka was now standing before him.

"Luke Skywalker … meet Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka smiled, and not sure what to do next, extended her hand, which Luke took in a friendly handshake.

"So, you're Luke Skywalker," she said, softly. "Your father and I were once very close."

"Really? I never knew that …" he mumbled.

Sensing the unease, she replied, "Would you like to learn more?"

_**To be continued …**_


	5. A Different Perspective

**Ahsoka Returns – Chapter 5: A Different Perspective**

This story will include some SW 'canon' events, as detailed in some novels and comic books, but it essentially goes in its own direction. There being a thirty-year time interval between ROTJ and TFA, it allows for a number of possibilities.

Thanks to followers: **Crusader King, ohacool2004, MatthewThePhantom, Afallon, Zaconator and Zackis**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Different Perspective**

* * *

_**Yavin IV, 4 ABY, 3 months, 30 days, 15 hours**_

Ahsoka could see that Luke was a bit shy and offered to speak in private with him. He nodded, and they entered a small room and sat down together. Along the way, he noticed that she was prominently carrying a lightsabre – two of them, to be accurate. Although he was still just 23 years of age, Luke Skywalker was a keen observer. He offered the attractive Togruta a seat.

"Ahsoka Tano? Excuse me, I'm having trouble placing your name …"

"I would expect that …" she chuckled. "But first, may I ask … How well did you come to know your father?"

Luke stared at her a second, then figured he might as well be up front with her. Ahsoka quietly emanated warm Force energy on the Light side that gave him a good feeling.

"Well," he started, "It's been a very strange relationship, to be completely honest. I guess I should start at the beginning …"

"Take your time, Luke … maybe I ought to tell you a little about myself. I was in the Jedi Order as a youngling, then I became a Padawan, and I was assigned to your father, Anakin, when I was 14 years old. We spent three years together, during the war … there was no one closer to me than he was."

Again, Luke found himself staring at her. It seemed to him – at least at first – that this stranger might be the key for him to learn about the Jedi, what they were, and maybe, what they might be again.

"Ahsoka – I'm glad to know you. And it's really great to have met someone who knew _him_. Let me explain how I got here."  
She nodded, and smiled, remaining quiet.

"It really all started for me back about four years ago, when I lived on Tatooine – with my aunt and uncle. But one day, everything changed. I ended up leaving with Ben Kenobi after the Empire had killed what was left of my family – or so I thought."

"_Ben_ Kenobi? I assume you're referring to Obi-Wan Kenobi ... he was your father's master in the Jedi. He was like a father to _me_ back then. The three of us were together so often. I wondered what had happened to him after the war ended and the Emperor took over."

"Yes! He said that was a name he hadn't used in a long time. But, Ahsoka, he's dead now – killed by my father. I watched it happen."

Ahsoka shook her head. "I'm glad I didn't have to see that. I might have tried to stop him."

Luke looked her in the eye and made a hand gesture, which Ahsoka took as empathetic.

"But when it happened, I didn't know he was my father. Ben had told me that Vader had killed my father."

"Luke, that's funny, in a way, for me too. When Anakin became Vader, I had left the Jedi and so I missed a lot. And over the years after, I slowly became aware of this dark, evil presence. I had an apparition on the planet Lothal and it was Anakin. He was speaking to me, asking 'why did you leave me … do you know what I've become?'"

Luke stared at her … he could feel the anguish in her, even after all this time. "Weird … Ahsoka, how long ago did _this _happen?"

She scratched her forehead for a second, then remembered. "I've done some thinking about this, and it's been about six years. But later that same year, I came face to face with the creature that Anakin had become. We ended up in a duel, and I sliced open the mask and saw his face. That's when I realized it really was him."

"Wow … so let me tell you what happened, not so long ago. I wasn't prepared to face him, but I felt I had to. It was then – after he cut off my hand and I lost the lightsabre, the one that Ben gave me and said belonged to my father – he, Vader, told me I was his son."

"Incredible, really. Luke, I can only imagine how that must have felt."

"But, Ahsoka, what happened with the duel? Obviously, you survived."

"That's the strange part for me. I don't remember what happened, other than this. Someone just took me completely out of that whole scene and then I was somewhere else. I've only just got back, maybe a month ago – to this galaxy."

"Ahsoka, most people would think you are crazy, but after all that's happened to me, I am pretty sure you aren't." He took a deep breath. "So, eventually, I too came back to the Rebels and we had the Battle of Endor, and that's when I faced Vader again. But this time, I knew he was my father. I had come to accept it. We dueled, but this time, I was ready for him and I wore him down … but we were fighting in front of the Emperor, and the old man actually wanted _me_ to win."

"Why?" Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief. "He'd always wanted Anakin for his apprentice. Somehow I came to know that."

"It's because I was younger, and he thought he could mold me, but I refused, so he started shooting electricity at me."

"Wow, I've seen that done, but not too many had that power. We learned in the Temple about some of the evil Sith of the past and why we must avoid the Dark Side at all costs. So how did you survive that?"

"My father came from behind him, then lifted him up and threw him into the reactor on the Death Star."

"So, _that's_ where you were … Hera Syndulla told me the Rebels had destroyed it, but what happened to Anakin?"

"He died, saving me. Something in him changed that day. He asked me to help take off the mask, but he didn't look anything like me, although he knew I was his son and he wanted to see me with his own eyes."

"So, what caused him to die, do you think?"

"I guess the electricity shorted him out. When he picked up the Emperor, some of it came back on him."

Ahsoka sighed. "It must have been hard … you got see your father, but only for a minute or two. How did you get off the Death Star?"

"I'd used a shuttle to get there, so I used it to get out. Shara Bey – whom I see you've met – helped me escape by destroying some of the Imperial fighter ships. We've become friends since then, and she's helped me to make some sense out of what's happened."

Ahsoka sat there, a little stunned as she took it all in. "Luke, we've both got so many stories to tell, it seems. But there's something I want you to know. Anakin Skywalker was once good – in fact, he was great – and he was like a brother to me out there. I learned so much from him, about piloting, lightsabres, the Force, and about how to win the loyalty of the men fighting with you. I became a respected leader during the Clone War, and I was still so young, not even 16 at the time. Now, I'm more like 40, but I remember it still."

Luke gazed at the still-elegant Togruta lady before him. "I'm sorry I didn't meet you earlier. Much more of all of this might have made sense. But maybe now you can help me."

"Help you … with what, exactly?"

"Help me understand more about the Force and what I'm supposed to do now. I've really not been able to figure it out."

Ahsoka smiled. "I'd be happy to do that, Luke. But it seems you already have plenty of training. How much of that was due to Obi-Wan, I mean, Ben?"

"Not really much at all, partly because he died – or seemed to die, actually – on the first Death Star. It was Master Yoda that did the most."

"Yoda was still around?"

"He was, but he was very old. I watched him die too, not too long ago. Did you know him, too?"

"Oh, yes. We all did. Especially when we were young, Yoda loved to spend time with us, giving short, pithy lessons. I'm sorry he's gone."

Again, Ahsoka had to grieve, over the damage done so long ago, but, seemingly, it was still going on, and she slowly shook her head in sorrow.

"But, Ahsoka, he and Ben seem to still be alive, in another way. When I was cremating my father's remains on Endor, I could clearly see them as Force Spirits. And – get this, my father was there, too, only he looked much younger."

She thought about this for a bit. "I know what you mean about these Force Spirits, or Ghosts. I think I've seen them myself, at times, especially when I was away all those years."

Luke found himself having steadily more and more in common with the Togruta woman. _It might be very good to spend time with her. She's been places I can only wonder about. _

Ahsoka gazed at him, as he seemed to be deep in thought, attempting to find answers.

"Luke. How would you feel about taking a trip with me? I've got a fast, modern ship, with an astromech. Maybe if we went someplace together, it might help you to make sense out of all of this." She looked at him plaintively, and added, "I also need to find some answers, maybe you could help me."

At first, he wondered about it. _Where might she want to take me? Or maybe I could suggest a place. _

"OK. I'll do it. Tell the truth, nothing's really keeping me here. The battle is long over and my sister and the others are working on building the New Republic. I don't really have to get involved with that, so, because I want to understand much more about the Jedi, and you've got the experience …"

"I understand, Luke. You know, when I walked away from the Jedi, I had a lot of time on my hands. I just kind of knocked around for a bit … until the battle called me back. I came to understand that all I really knew how to do was fight."

He looked at her sympathetically. "So now it's me that doesn't know what he wants to do. I really wish … my father had survived."

"I do too. How great it would've been to see Anakin again … back to his old self."

"Ahsoka, how old was he when he … you know …"

She chuckled and nodded. "About 22 or 23. Same as you now. How ironic, hmm?"

Luke let out a slow whistle. "No kidding."

"OK, so let me get my ship ready, it's named the _Essence II_, kind of silvery and sleek. I will see you … in about an hour. Does that work for you?"

"Yes. I'll be there."

* * *

_**Yavin IV, 4 ABY, 4 months, 2 days**_

Elsewhere on Yavin, Rebel pilot Jarek Yeager was making preparations on his ship. He was planning to head to his home planet of Batuu, which was on the edge of the galactic area known as "Wild Space" on the southeast side of the Outer Rim territories. During the Galactic Civil War (the name of the conflict that started four years earlier with the events of _Rogue One_ and _A New Hope_) he had met a beautiful lady named Javina, who would become his wife. Recently, about five months before the Battle of Yavin, Jarek had returned home briefly and the two had their wedding. He soon learned she was two months pregnant, with their daughter. He wanted to get back there so he could be there when she was born.

Yeager was a dark-complexioned individual, with a scraggly beard and his hair in something similar to dread locks. He'd been a pilot for at least ten years and had joined the Rebellion out of a sense of duty. But what he wanted more than anything was a break from the action and a chance to settle down and take part in what he felt really mattered – celebrating life and love. It seemed the rebellion had triumphed, and though there were still pockets of trouble here and there in the Galaxy, the remnants of the Empire were anything but united without Palpatine around. At age 24, Jarek Yeager was eager to move on to the next phase of his life.

His ship was similar to Hera Syndulla's _Ghost_ in that it had a class 0.5 hyperdrive and some decent space in the cargo hold area. He was proud of all the various modifications he'd done on it and Yeager was one of the best mechanics in the Rebel Alliance. As he left Yavin and made the jump, he calculated about a 10-hour trip to get home. But waiting for him when he got there was an Imperial Star Destroyer …

* * *

_**In hyperspace, 4 ABY, 4 months, 1 day**_

Luke watched as Ahsoka and her astromech, R6, made all the preparations, and he asked Ahsoka if he might take his faithful astromech, R2-D2, along for the trip. Ahsoka gasped when she saw it.

"Artoo Deetoo? Oh my stars! This unit was with your father and I during much of our time in the War. I never dreamed I would see him again." She addressed the R2 unit directly. "Hey there, do you remember me? Good old Ahsoka?" she laughed. Soon the unit gave her some strong beeps and familiar chirps.

"Luke, he _does_ remember!"

Luke looked at her with a quizzical expression. "Wait … are you saying …?"

She laughed again. "Yes! R2-D2 was your father's droid. He was always there on every mission we flew together. Well … to be more exact, R2 was your mother's originally, but Anakin basically took him."

Again, Luke drew back, feeling confused. "My mother's …"

Ahsoka smiled. "Padmé Amidala of Naboo. She was your mother. She had to be – that's who your father was in love with. He more or less told me that."

"Padmé Amidala? Did you know her too?"

"Absolutely. She was like an older sister to me. Five years older than Anakin. We were really like a family … of sorts. When I went on trial, she defended me. I loved the woman. Luke, I _know _you have good blood in you. Anakin told me your mother was elected queen on her home planet – and Naboo is really nice, too – at age _14_ …"

Luke was shaking his head slowly. "Incredible. Do you know where she is … now?"

"I'm not sure, actually, but I think she died. But, wait a second, did you tell me yesterday you have a sister? I think I let that go by …"

"Uh … yes. She is Princess Leia of Alderaan. Did they tell you the Empire destroyed the planet with the first Death Star?"

"Unfortunately, they did. So horrible. I've been there, by the way. Such a nice place too. But so is Naboo."

Luke then asked, "Where, exactly, are we going?"

"I thought of a place where we could go and no one would bother us. The kind of place where no questions are asked. It's civilized and there are places to eat and drink."

"Coruscant? I've never been there."

"Oh, no. They're saying it's far too dangerous. I'm thinking of a nice, neutral place. It's a giant space station that's been around for centuries. It will be a good place for us to clear our heads and talk."

"Sounds good, actually. How far away?"

"About five hours from here. It's not a straight shot. We have to take some twists and turns, but it's on the edge of the Mid Rim."

"Guess I'll get a short nap …"

"Luke, just curious … would you like to practice sabre skills with me?"

This seemed at first to be a strange request, but then, he realized something internally. _I've actually had very little formal training, although somehow, I beat my father. It might be good to see where I stand against someone like her._

"Sure, but how might we do that?"

"We can set our blades at training level intensity. This was commonly done to train younglings. I will show you how to do that."

"Great! Looking forward to it."

Ahsoka then showed him to a stateroom aboard her ship and he laid down for a short rest. While this was taking place, R2 and R6 agreed to a data exchange, unbeknownst to either Ahsoka or Luke.

* * *

_**Wild Space, outside SE Outer Rim, 4 ABY, 4 months, 3 days**_

The Imperial Star Destroyer _Avenger V_ was in the Batuu System when Jarek Yeager's ship _Hustler_ dropped from hyperspace. As he was planning to orbit the planet, he soon found himself being pulled in by a tractor beam. He tried to contact the ship, but no response came, so he figured … _might as well settle in … they may not know I'm with the rebellion._

But a strange thing happened once his ship was in the hangar bay. No troops came to greet him, only a few service droids went back and forth, seemingly paying him no mind. Yeager was starting to get curious, so he holstered a blaster and lowered the ramp to debark. As he started walking around his ship's perimeter, a lone figure in an Imperial officer's uniform approached, then hailed him in a low tone.

"Jarek Yeager?"

Yeager figured he might as well play things cool, so he struck a polite tone himself. "Yes? Whom do I have the pleasure?"

"Ah," replied the officer. "My apologies, I am Captain Immanuel Doza."

"Doza? I remember you at the Academy. Taught us weapons and tactics …"

"That's right, but now I need you, Jarek."

He seemed incredulous, "Really? What can I do for you …"

"Can we go someplace quiet? I'd prefer we are not overheard."

Yeager leaned his head sideways, toward the _Hustler. _"We can use my ship."

Doza nodded in return, "sounds good."

Yeager led the officer up the ramp, which he then drew up once they were both aboard. His astromech, an R1 unit he called Bucket, rolled up, seeing if he could be of any assistance.

"Just keep on top of things, Bucket." Yeager instructed. "Alert me if anyone approaches the ship."

Doza followed Yeager into a small room with a table and three chairs, along with a computer monitor.

He then explained how the news from Endor saw his crew attempt a mutiny. Some officers and troops remained loyal, while others were ready to declare their "independence" from the Empire now that the hated Palpatine was dead. They reached out to the rebels, who sent a pair of cruisers that took most of the defectors aboard and left. That was three months earlier. Since then, the _Avenger _started running low on supplies. An attempt to send a landing party to the planet below was met with hostility, as there were many rebel sympathizers on Batuu.

"So that's where you come in, Jarek," Doza stated. "We are in tough shape now, low on fuel and food and water."

Yeager nodded, somewhat in sympathy. "Can't other Imperial ships reach out to you?"

"I'm afraid not. We lost quite a number of our best ships and commanders at Endor. The remains of the Navy are splitting apart. Some are with Admiral Sloane, who is trying her best to hold things together, but she can't spare much in the way of ships right now. I spoke with her directly. She has the _Ravager_ and a support group of six ISD and they are in the Western Reaches right now, laying low. The rebels are really getting the upper hand almost everywhere. And where they aren't winning, the pirates and syndicates are. I've just received a report of an SSD that has been overrun by a group of pirates – can you imagine that?"

Yeager shook his head, then smiled. "The spoils of war, Captain. Look, I'm not really in a position of authority – down below or back among the Alliance, but I have a couple of friends that might be able to help you. Generals in the Alliance."

The captain looked hopeful. "Seriously?"

"Yes, but let me prepare you. They are going to ask that you and your crew evacuate the ship before they can take them elsewhere, and the ship will be decommissioned."

Doza sighed, then nodded with a tight grin. "I shouldn't be surprised. To tell the truth, I might be willing to assist the New Republic, if my people are treated fairly. The Alliance leadership should understand that not every Imperial service member was an avid fan of the some of the things that were done in the name of the Emperor."

"I get that. And, if things had been different, I might well have been in the same position as you at some point. However, there came a time when a light went on in my mind and I just knew this wasn't right. About the time they blew up an entire planet – what in the stars was _that _about?"

Doza nodded again. "Exactly. There were some crazy and power-mad types on that Death Star. At the time, I thought that its destruction might have been the best thing that could have happened to the Empire, maybe cause some reflection. But who was I kidding? Old man Palpatine was a maniac, and so was his right-hand, Vader. Both of them are gone now, and it's good riddance."

Yeager stood up and he and Doza walked out of the room and toward the exit.

"Captain, I'm going to head down to the planet. Then I will contact the Alliance people I know and let's see what we can work out. I will be in touch."

"Thank you, Jarek, sincerely."

The ship's hatch opened. Doza descended the ramp, and headed off across the hangar bay. Yeager went to the _Hustler_'s flight deck as Bucket joined him. They engaged the engines and the ship soon left the hangar and the ISD _Avenger V_ behind and headed down to land.

About 90 minutes later, Jarek Yeager arrived at his modest little home on Batuu. Greeting him at the door was his lovely wife, Javina – a striking woman of deep brown complexion and raven hair – who was smiling broadly.

"Welcome home, my love. So glad to have you back!"

The two kissed and embraced passionately. Jarek patted his wife's lower abdomen – she was about six months' pregnant with their daughter. "And how's my other girl?"

* * *

_**Coruscant, 4 ABY, 4 months, 21 days**_

Ezra Bridger had been traveling across the Galaxy for about 30 days in the ship that Empress Su had given him. Seeing that it didn't have a name, he decided to name it for his mother, Mira Bridger. She and his father, Ephraim, had been outspoken opponents of the Empire on their home world of Lothal, and this had led to their trial and incarceration at the hands of the Imperials. During a later revolt at the prison, both his mother and his father were killed, though many inmates were able to escape. Remembering his parents usually saddened him, but Su had given him a different way of seeing things.

"No one strong with the Light can ever truly die, young Ezra. The Force had a different path for them to follow, as it now does yourself. Go forward and be assured that they are proud of what you have already accomplished." The mysterious lady's words still echoed in his head, and he had become quite fond of her. Even now, he was wishing that he had stayed with Su, and wondered, sometimes aloud, when he might see her again. But understanding Su's true intentions was well beyond his humble abilities at this time in his life.

Ezra had first, of course, gone to Lothal, but the place had changed greatly and no one seemed to remember him or his family. Even the former governor, Ryder Azadi, was nowhere to be found. So, he decided to head elsewhere and trust in the Force to show him his next move and what he might find. And, for some reason, it was directing him to Coruscant, the heavily populated capital world of the Galaxy, a place he had never been but often wondered about.

Su, along with the ship, had also given Ezra a most unique droid, one equally gifted in mechanical skills and matters of protocol. This particular model had introduced itself to him when he first boarded the _Mira Bridger. _He thought back, fondly, to that moment:

"Good day to you, Mister Bridger. I am SA-1R, a multi-purpose unit ready to assist you in your various needs and demonstrate for you the capabilities of your new starship. You may call me Sara."

"Sara …? That sounds nice …" he muttered. "Are you programmed to navigate?"

"Indeed I am, Ezra. Anywhere you need to go in the Primary Galaxy of Group 17, and many others as well. I believe you will find my programming most adequate for whatever your needs are."

Thus began a relationship that felt more and more like a friendship. Although Sara was mechanical – and certainly looked like most astromechs – she seemed to read his thoughts in an uncanny manner, so well, in fact, that she seemed like any other sentient being he had come across in his short life thus far. Ezra had studied a bit about droids and realized that he'd never heard of the SA series, and he started to conclude that Su had had Sara constructed using her own superior technology.

As they approached Coruscant after dropping from hyperspace, Sara issued a warning:

"Ezra, I must advise extreme caution. I have analyzed the activity on the planet below and have concluded that it is most hazardous. Do you still wish to proceed?"

"I do … but, what exactly is going on down there?"

"A series of insurrections and general disturbances. It seems the planet has no controlling authority at this time and general criminal activity is rampant."

Ezra stared at the droid for a few seconds. "Hmm, might not be the best time to visit, but the Force is telling me I must go – yet I have no idea why."

The droid paused a few seconds, likely integrating Ezra's statement with its own knowledge banks.

"The Force, young Ezra, is a most illogical concept … but it is quite real. If you decide to follow this impulse, I must take actions to protect you."

Ezra reached for his lightsabre hilt, attached to his belt. He felt ready. He was also carrying a newer model of blaster.

"Let's land the ship, Sara."

He was now in the pilot's chair and was carefully scanning the scene from the viewport. Soon, he was in orbit and reaching out with the Force, when suddenly, an impulse struck him. _I can feel it, another Force-sensitive person is down there … and this person needs my help._ He guided the ship among the towers of the area near what had been the Senate chamber and caught sight of a platform that would serve nicely.

Sara then took over the task of setting the ship down with precision. When they landed, they were on the 100th level of the buildings and Ezra quickly stepped out onto the platform. Even at this height, he could hear the tumult and confusion emanating from below.

"Sara, I need the jetpack. In case we have to get back to the ship quickly."

"At once, Ezra." The droid soon returned with it and assisted him in strapping it on. "Shall we head out? First, you will have to tell me where we are going …"

He laughed. "When I know – you'll know …"

As they headed out along the platform, Sara took action to shield and cloak the ship, so as to make it as secure and inconspicuous as possible.

"Let's head down," Ezra shouted, as the noise level seemed to be increasing. He then ignited the jetpack and dived off the platform. Sara ignited her rockets and followed. They headed steadily down to about ten levels above the surface and it was plain to see what was taking place. A mob of various sentient beings, perhaps numbering in the hundreds, was busily rampaging through the streets. Shots could be heard and broken glass and other debris was everywhere. Ezra flew between buildings, carefully ducking here and there, as speeder traffic could be seen at all levels. This was a normal occurrence on civilized planets such as Coruscant, but this time there was little organization to it.

He again reached out to the Force and felt another impulse, one which gave him a clear signal this time. Within about five minutes, Ezra and Sara had reached their destination, a back alley of sorts, where they could see a young girl – perhaps 17 years of age – dressed in white and using martial arts techniques, bravely fighting off as many as five larger opponents. Ezra reached out to her and could feel her determination, but also that she was tiring and wanted, desperately, to escape her predicament.

Seeing her, he shouted, "Hang on, I'll help you!"

Upon which, he and Sara both landed. The mob – which had now grown to eight burly opponents – turned its attention to him when they saw he had a jetpack and was accompanied by a shiny new droid.

Ezra wasted no time and quickly drew and lit his lightsabre. The mob charged and he whirled around, slashing at them and pushing them back with the Force. The girl, quite surprised by this turn of events, shouted back.

"Thank you!"

Ezra looked at her, and then was quite surprised as she stuck out both palms and also used the Force to shove away the opponents – who were momentarily startled, but quickly recovered, charging at her again. But this time, the young lady also drew a lightsabre and started slashing viciously with a strange purple-hued blade. Sara was also defending herself by shooting electric bolts – from previously unseen appendages – that had a lethal effect on the mob. After a few minutes, the crowd – somewhat thinned in numbers, as three of them had been killed and others had lost limbs or were otherwise badly wounded – decided to seek out easier prey.

Ezra shut off his sabre, and took the opportunity to introduce himself. "Hi – I'm Ezra, and this is my assistant, Sara."

The girl did likewise with her sabre, and then stared at him, not sure what to say. She seemed quite shy in manner, but eventually replied.

"I'm Reema. Pleased to meet you … both of you."

Ezra smiled at her and extended a hand. Reema took it, uneasily, as her eyes bored into him.

"Who _are_ you?" she said at length.

"Just someone who wanted to help. And it looks like we got here just in time."

Reema nervously shook her head. "I was doing fine, but thanks anyway."

"This place is too dangerous for someone alone," Ezra said slowly. "Do you live near here?"

Reema nodded. "Yes, five levels underground. I know it's dangerous, but I'm a survivor."

"Do you have any family? Friends?" Ezra's heart went out to the young girl, as she seemed strong but faced incredible odds, as the planet had apparently grown chaotic and quite deadly.

Reema simply shook her head. "I had one, but I don't see him much anymore. But I'm an orphan, my parents left me when I was five years old. I grew up on the streets down here."

"How long have these riots been going on?"

"For the past two months, at least. For a while, it wasn't that bad here, but that changed. I'm scared. I gotta get outta here … but I have no idea where to go."

Ezra thought about it for a bit, then reached out to the Force again. He was getting a strong feeling about Reema. After all, it seemed she was also skilled with the Force. He decided to stick his neck out.

"Why don't you come with us?"

She looked at him warily. "Wha …" she said slowly. "I don't know. Who are you, really … Ezra?"

"I'm a friend. I'll show you. You know, we have something in common. I lost my parents when I was 15. The Empire took them away."

Reema thought it over, then felt the Force telling her something. For almost her entire life, Reema Andujah had known about the Force, but without knowing what it was. Now she had to trust in it again.

"Okay. Do you have a ship?"

Ezra nodded. "We'll go with you, and help you get your things."

She simply said, "follow me."

Ezra and Sara were led down the street and then Reema ducked into an anonymous doorway and they saw a dark stair. "Come on," she urged.

They continued down on foot, while Sara activated her repulsor generator and easily followed after them.

"That's a great droid," Reema mumbled as she noted Sara's abilities.

When they got to the bottom, they were five levels below ground and it was a short walk over to Reema's little one-room apartment. The girl waved a hand and her door opened. They gazed upon a messy expanse – an unmade bed and a few clothes here and there, and some food cartons with scraps still in them. A rodent that had been nibbling on one scurried away as Reema Force-yanked it.

"Get _outta_ here!" she said lazily. She then turned to Ezra. "The place is a mess, but it's home."

"Do you have a bag or something?" He asked.

She went into her small washroom and found something like a duffel, then threw some clothes – just tops, leggings, and a spare jacket – into it, then retrieved some toiletries and a hair brush and put them into a small plastic bag, which she then placed in the duffel.

"This is it. I never have any food. And I'm pretty much out of credits. Maybe one or two. And I _never_ let my sabre out of my sight. I don't own a blaster, but I don't need one."

"Great!" Ezra said, trying to encourage her. _She's really tough, surviving down here all alone._

Reema looked at him for a minute, then smiled for the first time. He could see she was missing a couple of teeth, most likely due to some rough moments in her past. The girl stepped up to him, then threw her arms around him and hugged him warmly. He returned the gesture, finding himself somehow attracted to her, at least empathetically.

"Let's go!" she said cheerfully.

As they headed out and back up the stairs, Ezra realized she didn't a have a jetpack but Reema was already ahead of him.

"Which level are you docked at?"

Sara intervened. "100 levels up. About 3 kilometres away."

Reema nodded. "I know what to do. It's too dangerous down here. Follow me!"

She led them around a corner and then ducked into the lobby of what appeared to have once been some type of office tower but was now a rather non-descript entity. They found a lift bank and Reema waved a hand over one of the controls, which immediately lit up. Soon a bell rang and a red light appeared over one of the entrances. A car came down and they got in.

"Where are we going?" Ezra asked, anxiously.

"Don't worry," she replied. "I know what I'm doing."

Sara seemed OK with it, so Reema took the lead, punching a couple of buttons. Within seconds they had risen at least fifty levels. The Coruscanti girl then led them down a long corridor, with a couple of turns here and there, but mostly straight. Sara did some quick calculations and verified the route.

"We are on track, Mister Bridger," the droid reported.

After a bit more walking, Reema halted and swiveled her body, looking for another elevator. She soon found it and was ushering them along.

"This way."

They got into another car and Reema punched a series of buttons.

"You have to override a couple of things. The higher you go, the more complicated it gets."

Within another few seconds they had made it to level 100. When they got out this time, there were long sets of windows that afforded a sweeping view – mostly of other buildings, but also some more distant sights, that looked like rivers, lakes and mountains.

"People think this planet is nothing but a city, but there's other stuff, too," Reema remarked, to no one in particular.

Finally, they stopped walking and Reema again used the Force to open yet another door, and they had arrived. Sara then uncloaked the ship and lowered the shields.

Reema took a look at it, and gave a long, low whistle. "Nice _boat_! You must be rich, Ezra … I knew I liked you." She chuckled. Ezra took it in stride. "Well, I've been lucky …"

He led them aboard and they went to the flight deck. Reema hopped into the chair next to the pilot's, while Ezra stood for a second, looking out the viewport.

"Where are we going?" she asked, playfully. "Anywhere but here, I hope …"

* * *

_**To be continued …**_


	6. Here's to the New Republic

**Ahsoka Returns – Chapter 6: Here's to the New Republic**

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

At this point in the story, Ahsoka, Luke, Ezra and Reema try to make sense out of things as the Empire continues to implode and scavengers pick over the carcass. Much has been written over the past couple of years about Luke Skywalker – myself included, as he was a supporting role in my main Ahsoka (AU) trilogy – which of course continues on, but in this story, he will now take a prominent role. I've thought hard about how I would write him and whether he, in the end, would become the character we see depicted in TLJ. You all will just have to see for yourselves. For the most part, I want my characters to be like real people, flesh and blood, who have hopes, dreams, agony and despair. Ahsoka Tano, for me, was a gripping persona that I saw depicted by Dave Filoni in animated adventure after animated adventure, and the more I saw of her, the more important she became to me.

It all came to a crescendo that day on Malachor. All Ahsoka ever had in her life was Anakin. He was the only one that understood her, the only one he could show his true self to, and the one who refused to give up on her. But part they did, and Ahsoka was left to muddle through the next 17 years or so – a half of her admittedly short life up to that point – and come to terms with so many unresolved feelings. So, the duel took place and then, miraculously, she was yanked away from that uncertain fate and then returned to a galaxy very different than the one she left. This is a different type of tale than the one I told in Ahsoka and the Rebellion, a story about her redemption and rise to power. Ahsoka here is still very much a person in search of herself, a theme that will play out here, just as it does for Luke, a young man still attempting to make some sense out of his life after a crazy four years. A period that took place after an astromech droid with a secret plan inside showed up on his doorstep and forever changed his world.

Thanks to followers: **Lord Revan Reborn**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Here's to the New Republic**

* * *

_**Traveling the Galaxy, 4 ABY, 5 months, 0 days**_

After a few days, a period during which Ezra Bridger and his recently rescued "first mate" Reema Andujah ventured to several Core worlds, the pair were discussing it in the elegant lounge area aboard the ship. For most of this period, the young Coruscanti girl was fascinated by everything – the ship and its appointments, the places they visited, and the exciting sense of space travel. She proved to be a fast learner and became friendly with the SA-1R droid known as "Sara," a unit that often seemed almost human.

"Ezra, it seems like you've been many places in the Galaxy."

He smiled, finding her constantly inquisitive mind to be somewhat entertaining.

"I have, but most of these were far out on the Outer Rim. The Core was mostly controlled by the Empire and we didn't want to take the risk as we were all wanted as rebels and traitors. This is my first trip to this region and to Coruscant."

She looked at him admiringly. "It may be my home, but I'm so happy to be away from it. Chandrila seemed nice and they were so friendly. Someone told me the New Republic was going to make that the new capital planet."

He nodded. "I heard the same … in fact, in about a month, there will be ceremonies for the New Republic government there." Ezra took a sip from his caf mug, and added, "I'd like to be there. All my life, it seems, we fought against this evil empire, and now, we're finally winning the war."

She looked around a bit and noticed Sara attending to some task, then asked. "Ezra, you said you had close friends that you fought beside. Whatever happened to them?"

"I'm not sure, entirely. There was Sabine Wren of Mandalore. She's the one that taught me how to handle a jet pack. Then Hera Syndulla of Ryloth, our leader, and captain of the _Ghost_, and of course, the guy that showed me about the Force, Kanan Jarrus – but he died on Lothal, saving us from the Imperials. And one more – Zeb Orellios, he was a Lasat. I have no idea where he might have gone. But the one I miss the most is Ahsoka Tano. She was once a great Jedi warrior, and the last time I saw her was on this strange planet called Malachor. I still don't really know what happened to her, only that we all thought she was dead too – but we never really knew."

"Do you want to find them? I mean, I'm ready to go anywhere, Ezra. I can handle myself."

"I saw that. You have the Force, too, it seems. How did you know you had it growing up on Coruscant?"

She smiled and reached out to touch him, placing a hand on his left forearm, while tilting her head slightly and grinning at him.

"I'm really not sure. It just seemed like I always knew it, but I had no idea what it was called." Reema took a deep breath, turned to him and smiled. _I'm starting to trust him … _

"It always seemed to come to me when I really needed it. Many nights I would go to bed hungry and there were times when I was really skinny and scared, but I always seemed to find a way. I learned how to fight to survive, and I was a fast runner and could jump, sometimes great heights, even three metres up. And I also learned how to steal food when I had to and then trick people into not knowing it was gone."

The girl's adorable dark brown eyes were boring into Ezra's consciousness and he too was getting strong feelings.

"Reema … I … never met anyone quite like you. But I'm sure the Force brought us together. After I had gone to Lothal, I asked the Force to direct me. It took me to Coruscant – and ultimately, to you. When I saw you fighting that day, I knew I had to help. And now I know why."

He turned to her, and took her hands, which she happily gave him. Without knowing how it happened, the two of them felt an energy transfer – one that went both ways.

"Reema – do you want to do great things with your ability? I came to realize that I wanted to, once I learned what the Force could do. I helped to win the battle to free my home planet from the Empire."

"Sure. In just this short time, my life has changed. I want to see where it takes me."

Reema let go of his hands and suddenly wrapped both of her thin arms around him and hugged tightly, her head resting on his shoulder. Ezra felt himself becoming more and more attracted to this strange young woman, yet it was a most natural feeling. _The Force has brought us together. She is wonderful, and so brave and strong._

As she relaxed her grasp, Reema sat back and smiled again.

"Let's find out together, Reema."

She then moved in for a kiss, something she had never done before with anyone, but it felt most natural. Ezra had so far found her presence most comforting, but now it had become exciting as well. In the past, he had felt some attraction to Sabine, but never received anything like it from her in return. Now, a Force-sensitive girl, one of strength and a rough sense of beauty and sensuous power – that she herself was likely only now beginning to understand – had entered his life and it felt like nothing else ever had. Ezra returned the kiss and there was a moment of passion between them.

Reema then pulled back, as she felt herself losing control.

"Sorry about that, Ezra. It's just … that … I've never had anyone in my life that could understand me."

"No … it's quite all right … I know just how you feel."

"So, where should we go?"

He thought for a minute. "The Force has brought us together. Let's see where it takes us."

Reema simply nodded and the two cuddled up together.

* * *

_**The Wheel Space Station, 4 ABY, 5 months, 15 days**_

The past 45 days had gone by rather quickly. Luke and Ahsoka had stayed together on The Wheel, sharing a two-bedroom suite in one of the better accommodations on the giant space station, paying for it from an account that Ahsoka realized she had – once her R6 droid pointed it out to her. The two of them also went exploring some planets in the area and came to see the environmental degradation that Palpatine's empire had wrought on once-scenic worlds.

One of these was Centares, a once verdant world that had been relentlessly strip-mined for various raw materials, and whose bodies of water had become cesspools of various chemical wastes. As they looked it over, Luke turned to Ahsoka.

"Thank you for showing me places like this. The more we see together, the more obvious it is to me that we have so much work to do after the Empire is driven out. And I see now that my father was one who helped to make it possible."

Ahsoka nodded, and added softly, "And Anakin was the one who relentlessly hunted all the remaining Force-sensitive people in the Galaxy – because his emperor demanded it."

"Ahsoka, why do you think he failed, though? It seems to me there were still people around."

"Luke, I think it's because the Force comes to people somehow. It has nothing to do with whoever your parents are. I'm pretty sure mine had no ability, for example, just like Anakin told me about his mother."

"But Leia and I may have inherited ours," he said slowly, then added, "but maybe we didn't. It would be good to know."

"I don't think we can, Luke. There are so many mysteries. Take Obi-Wan, he had no idea how the Force came to him either, and I've learned more about the Emperor and his family on Naboo. They didn't know about the Force either."

"Ahsoka – when did you learn these things?"

"I had so much time on my hands after the Purge. I came to places like The Wheel because the computer systems had access to so much knowledge. It's amazing to me that the Empire just let that happen … but, then again, I also came to understand that there was so much that they couldn't control."

Luke nodded. "I agree. It just makes sense. The Galaxy is far too big. Even though they built over 20 thousand star destroyers."

"And many of those have also been destroyed. I've been reading about that, too. The rebellion really gathered strength after Yavin and the first Death Star was destroyed – by you!"

He laughed. "I couldn't have done it without Ben telling me to trust in the Force. That was the moment all of this became real to me. But it still was slow going for a while. I got into so many scrapes and tight spots."

"Wish I'd been there to help," she stated softly. "But I'm here now, so let's figure out what's next."

After they returned to The Wheel, Ahsoka found a space that would serve as a suitable training room. As they opened the door and went in, she noted, "We'd talked about this. Now, let's do it."

"Sure. How might we?"

"Let me see your sabre."

He handed it to her and she activated it. After getting a feel for the weapon and taking some reverse-grip swipes – a tactic that puzzled him, as he'd never seen it before – she asked:

"How did you find the crystal for this one?"

"Well, that's an interesting thing. For a while, I carried my father's lightsabre and trained with it until Bespin, when I confronted him. He was too strong for me and I lost my hand and the sabre with it – I still don't know where it went – but I later returned to Tatooine and found Ben's old home. In it, there were instructions on how to build a new one. He even had some parts, and I was able to buy others in Mos Eisley, but no crystal."

"What did you do?"

"I learned to how to make one – using the Force as a guide."

"Impressive. But, you know, I once trained the younglings in how to do similar things when I was a Jedi. Except we would go to places like Ilum to find our own crystals. I never knew how to make one from scratch."

"So how did you make your sabres?"

Ahsoka smiled at that. After handing Luke's sabre back to him, she held up one of hers, then opened the hilt.

"I took my crystals from the weapon made by one of the Inquisitors – and then reversed the bleeding process. I made it purely white because I wanted to follow the Light side."

"Bleeding?" Luke asked. Now he was quite curious. As much as he had learned, he realized there was much more to know.

"Yes. It's been said that those on the Dark Side do this by using the Force for evil purposes and the crystals are 'bled' to show their domination. Your father had done this – sometime after he became Vader, but I'm not sure when – and so did these Inquisitors."

"I never knew about them. Both Ben and Yoda never mentioned anything about Inquisitors."

"I think that may be because we killed off the last three of them on Malachor – the day my memory is now drawing a blank. There was this evil former Sith named Maul. That guy was bitter and dangerous about what had happened to him before … and he basically killed them. But he left when your father showed up and it was really down to Anakin and myself – I had helped my friends to escape so I took him on alone."

Luke shook his head. "That had to be brave. Did you think you could take him?"

"I really wasn't sure. As we fought, I got the upper hand early on, but then we stopped after I had sliced open his mask. It was then when I realized it was Anakin, and it had been all along. I felt his great pain and my heart went out to him."

"Incredible. How did he take it?"

"For a minute, I thought I had made a breakthrough. But the Dark Side quickly overrode any memories in him of our time together. He said I would have to die. And things got vicious after that, but … that's all I remember."

Luke looked her in the eye. "I'm so sorry you weren't able to bring him back. Maybe things could have turned out very differently."

She then shook her head, as her lekku swayed and bobbed. "We'll never know."

They were silent for a minute, then Ahsoka changed the subject.

"Let's get in some training. Let me show you something."

She took one of her sabres, lit it, then calmly waved a hand over it, lowering its intensity. She then did the same with her other blade. Luke looked on, mystified.

"How did you do that?"

"Through the Force. Jedi always knew how to set a lightsabre to training level intensity. I can show you how it's done."

With that, she quickly called Luke's lightsabre over to her, lit it, then waved her free hand over the blade, which diminished in intensity and changed color slightly to a softer green.

Luke watched, still mystified.

She explained further. "A Kyber crystal – even a synthetic – still is communicated by and through the Force. You were able to build it the same way. Now, just take control, using your own native ability."

She handed the lit blade to him and he held it out, while concentrating. Soon he found he could reach the control level by reaching out to the crystal. He modulated the power up and then back down.

"I think I got it," he remarked.

"You'll get comfortable with it. It just takes experience." She paused, then started walking into the training space.

"Let's see what you got, Luke," she said playfully.

Ahsoka stepped forward, with both of her white blades lit and ready. Luke – almost instinctively – drew his and raised it. She poked at him at first, carefully using one blade, then the other. Then she initiated an offensive maneuver, which Luke quickly parried, easily pushing both of her blades back on her. Ahsoka did a full roll in mid-air, then came at him with more intensity. Luke fell back and moved into a defensive position, from which he was able to temporarily keep him at bay. She then responded with a mild Force push that knocked him off balance and she attempted to jump over to his position with both blades acting as a scissors that seemed to cover all of the perimeter around her.

_So that's why she holds them backwards … it's so she can cover more space._ Luke tried to think of a way to counter her but Ahsoka easily evaded any aggressive moves he came up with.

"You're holding back," she shouted. "I _know_ you can do more."

Luke stepped up the intensity, pushing hard against her blades, but she continued to frustrate him with her speed and acrobatics.

"You're just so fast, Ahsoka!" He then made up his mind to make her come to him. On her next charge, he stepped forward aggressively and swung hard at her midsection, causing her to back up. Luke followed up with another blow, finding the sabre light in his hands as he reached out with the Force. As he did, everything started to slow down in his mind and he began to find her weaknesses. He continued the attack and Ahsoka bailed out, lifting herself up vertically, then again rolling in air over to a position behind him. But Luke was ready, swinging around 180 degrees and on the attack again. Ahsoka's answer was to again Force push him and regain her balance. She then went on the attack and increased her speed even more, throwing a bit of confusion into his mind. For ten more minutes, the duel continued, but Luke was tiring and Ahsoka proceeded to finish him off, standing over him as he lay on the floor.

"OK, OK, you got me."

She smiled, switched off her blades and helped him up.

"You did great, Luke. You have much natural ability, and you certainly remind me of your father … let's take a break."

He shook his head, but smiled back at her. "I guess there's always much more to learn. How do you do all those jumps and spins?"

"I'm a Togruta. We have some natural ability in this area, but the Force increases it for me. I can jump six or even eight metres if I have to. The skill helped me in my early training and saved my life several times during the war."

They went off to their hotel suite and changed clothes, then headed to a quiet bar elsewhere on the station.

As they sat, drinking ale, Ahsoka referenced their training session.

"Luke, you have real talent and good instincts. You will need to get in ever better shape."

"Why are you so good, Ahsoka? Haven't you been out of action for a while?"

She shook her head.

"I really don't know. But one thing I do know, and that's we Togruta age slower than humans. On that scale, I'm only a couple of years older than you are physiologically."

"Whatever," he chuckled. "But I think we could make a good team."

"Maybe …" she laughed. "It's been a long time since I worked with anyone else."

"Ahsoka, could we find a way to rebuild the Jedi once the Empire is gone? I think it would be the best thing we could do for the Galaxy."

"Luke, let's take it slow. I'm not sure rebuilding the Jedi is such a great idea."

"Why?"

"Because the Jedi didn't always have the answers. It's clear to me they had no idea about this Palpatine guy. We all thought he was good and someone we could trust as the Chancellor, but he was secretly planning a takeover. And for that, he needed to get us out of the way … and he succeeded. And that's why we got the Empire."

"Ben never told me much about any of that. Neither did Yoda. Did they know?"

"I have to believe they did. But I think they wanted to bring you along slowly, so you could face Anakin."

Luke nodded. "Which I was able to do … but, not until he scared me by mentioning turning my sister to the Dark Side. That enraged me and I found the energy to beat him."

"Wow – I had no idea it went that way. No one else likely does either, now that Anakin is gone."

"Ahsoka, I would appreciate it if we keep this between us."

"I understand. There were times that I too got a bit angry. It seemed to make me stronger, but I know I was letting the Dark Side in. So, I had to spend time meditating about that. My true strength comes from trusting in the Force … it's never let me down."

* * *

_**Chandrila, Core region, 4 ABY, 6 months, 5 days**_

A few weeks later, the ship _Mira Bridger_ returned to the Core world of Chandrila. Ezra and Reema had arrived to join the festivities marking the beginning of the New Republic and the decision by its leaders to establish the government on this world for the time being, as Coruscant was still very much in a state of turmoil. Both of the young Force users were formally dressed for the occasion and Reema was excited to finally be able to wear something beautiful as she chose a long satin gown and robe of turquoise silk. Ezra was also dressed like a nobleman as he too had discovered that Su had left him access to plenty of credits. They also found excellent accommodations in the main city as this was a rather civilized planet that had all the modern technology and creature comforts that could be found on Coruscant.

The planet was also rather well defended and never was totally subdued by the Empire, a situation Palpatine hoped to address once he had succeeded in destroying most of the Rebels' fleet at Endor. But, of course, his plans went sideways as Luke Skywalker and his friends turned the tables on the Imperials and they lost not only the second Death Star, but at least three Super Star Destroyers and many smaller ships – not to mention the Emperor and Lord Vader as well. The past six months after Endor saw the Rebels press their advantage and quickly move toward a mopping up phase as the Imperial remnants retreated to the Outer Rim and tried to marshal what forces remained. They were down, but certainly not out, as two leaders – Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax and Admiral Rae Sloane – had each taken control of separate battle groups and had gone in different directions.

Ezra managed to run into his old friend Hera Syndulla, who had made the trip to Chandrila from Ryloth, along with her father Cham. The Syndullas were a bit skeptical that the New Republic could succeed in bringing the Galaxy under their governance, but were willing to keep an open mind. At a cocktail party the night before, Hera spotted Ezra and made her way over to where he and Reema were standing.

"Hey there! Remember me?" Hera laughed.

Ezra heard the familiar voice and could scarcely believe it. "Hera?" He turned around to see the green-skinned Twi'lek approaching. The two rushed together and hugged.

"It's really you!" Ezra shouted.

"I should say the same … So glad you are back. Where did you go?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's just say I went on a long, strange journey. Now, I come back to find the Empire is almost beaten."

Hera beamed. "And we started it – by driving them off Lothal. You should be proud."

"Hera, I would like you to meet someone … my new friend Reema."

The Coruscanti curtsied politely to Hera, who stuck a hand out for her to shake.

"Pleased to meet you. Ezra, where did you find this lovely lady?"

"Another long story. Let's just say the Force brought us together."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

The three of them continued to converse for a while, and were joined by Cham. Then, things quieted down as the New Republic leadership made their way into the expansive ballroom, led by Mon Mothma, who had been voted in as the Chancellor-designate. She remembered Ezra from their time together on Yavin about five years earlier. He stepped up to her and bowed.

"Congratulations, Madam Chancellor."

"Thank you, and good to see you, Mister Ezra Bridger. So glad you are back. We took great comfort when we learned of the outcome on Lothal, and we were inspired to press the rebellion further."

Soon, Mothma made her way to the head of the main table, shaking hands and slapping backs, then stood behind a podium to give a short speech. She took the mic and spoke.

"Greetings to all … It's so gratifying to see all of you here tonight …" Mothma said slowly, as the applause died down.

"To salute this great victory … and to look back on all we've accomplished. And though we still have some more to go, it is time to set in place the framework and structure for our new government. In the days to come, the New Republic Senate will be seated and we will ratify the New Republic Constitution for the Galaxy. So, on behalf of everyone tonight, who helped to make all of this possible … Here's to the New Republic!"

* * *

_**Unknown Regions, 4 ABY, 6 months, 10 days**_

At about the same time, a fleet of Imperial ships was massing in the Unknown Regions, to the west of the more populated and explored portion of the Galaxy. One of the barriers to further settlement of this vast region were the various impediments found as one entered the region. These included black holes and gravity wells, vast solar storms and rogue magnetospheres. So many ships were lost without a trace that most inhabitants of the "known" Galaxy were leery of ever trying to enter it. But somehow, there were those that learned of a passage and they included this fleet of Imperial remnants.

In command of these remnants was the Super Star Destroyer _Ravager_, and newly promoted Grand Admiral Rae Sloane. A dark-skinned inhabitant of the lesser-known Core world of Ganthel, Sloane joined the Imperial Naval Academy at age 23 and rose through the ranks after her quick thinking as a cadet saved the Emperor's life. Rae's career blossomed as she became a full admiral by about 3 ABY and was in command of the ISD _Vigilance _while at the Battle of Endor. A loyal imperial, she watched, horrified as the Rebels destroyed the second Death Star and knew in her heart that the Emperor had perished, despite the insistence of others that he still was alive and any reports to the contrary were treasonous propaganda.

About two months after Endor, she met with Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax, who gave over the _Ravager _to her and took the _Vigilance _to an unnamed location. Sloane then was named Grand Admiral by an as yet unknown authority, whom Rae believed was a stand-in for the now-deceased emperor. It was said that Darth Vader also somehow perished but there were no witnesses. The new Grand Admiral realized it was in her best interests to leave the situation as ambiguous as possible. Each ISD that joined her group had been given secret instructions on how to navigate the treacherous space along the western fringes of the known Galaxy and then make its way to join the _Ravager_, where they would presumably be given further orders.

The Grand Admiral, wearing her dress white uniform for the first time, then called a meeting of all officers holding the rank of captain or higher to join her aboard the _Ravager._ As they filed into the large conference room, she occupied the chairman's seat. Once everyone was present, she called the meeting to order.

"Good day, everyone. We are gathered here today to take stock of which forces remain of our once-mighty Empire. I want to personally commend everyone that still believes in the mission of the Empire, which is to keep the peace and thus maintain order and prosperity in the Galaxy. While we no longer currently possess the power to overturn the unlawful rebellion, we have to face facts. I will be soon traveling to Chandrila for peace talks with the leaders of the Rebel Alliance, who are now calling themselves the New Republic."

She continued. "Fleet Admiral Rax will soon be meeting with our Supreme Leader and our new strategy will be decided. Until then, we will keep in close contact with each other."

* * *

_**Lianna, NE Outer Rim, 4 ABY, 6 months, 25 days**_

On the planet Lianna, a beautiful world located on the northeastern Outer Rim, and the galactic headquarters of the famed armaments maker Santhé-Sienar Corporation, Imperial Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax approached in an Imperial shuttle. He had departed the ISD _Vigilance _some five light years' distance from the planet so his arrival would raise no inordinate level of suspicion. Gallius Rax, born on the desert planet Jakku, was a longtime friend of Sheev Palpatine, his boyhood sponsor before the future emperor became Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Rax had promised Palpatine that, in the event of the Emperor's death, he would see to it that the Empire itself be dissolved and its forces either spread far and wide or also destroyed.

So now the time had come and Rax proceeded to Lianna, where the TIE interceptor series craft had been designed and constructed, along with many other craft. The Santhé Corporation had existed for almost 200 years and merged with Sienar Fleet Systems about 50 BBY. At this time, the combined firm was being run by the granddaughter of Kerred Santhé, who considered her his only rightful heir. On his deathbed in 12 BBY, his granddaughter Valles promised him she would see to it that the firm was not only in good hands, but that it would one day become the pre-eminent maker of weaponry in the Galaxy and that the Santhé name would be known far and wide.

Valles Santhé was, by all accounts, a very attractive and brilliant woman – short of stature, light-skinned, having long black hair and a pleasing countenance – with an exceedingly high "social IQ" that usually gave her the upper hand in most, if not all, business encounters. She was also a woman of massive ambition and was not content to just run the family firm, as she gradually had taken control of her entire planet and the surrounding sectors as well. Very well-versed in how to manage money, she was, by this time, one of the richest individuals in the entire Galaxy. Money was more than a tool in Valles's hands, it was a weapon, and one she utilized with maximum efficiency.

As Rax landed the shuttle, he opened his com device.

"Black Widow – this is Galli. I await your command, my Lady."

He received a simple text in return. "Proceed to the agreed-upon location."

Quietly nodding, the admiral prepared to debark from the shuttle. At this time, he was not dressed in an Imperial uniform, but in slightly casual business attire, so he would blend in with the Liannese. Although the planet was a leader in many areas of the Galactic economy, the people were often quite informal in their daily doings and almost everyone on the planet had a good job that paid well and allowed for ample vacation time. The local "fun planets", such as Cantonica in the Corporate Sector and neighboring Vaynai – a sunny resort world with much gambling and sporting events – profited greatly from the many Liannese who vacationed there.

Rax, having left the landing platform, boarded a tube transport that took him underground and about 10 km into Lianna City, the bustling yet elegant capital of the planet. As he emerged back above ground, Rax walked quietly to a street curb and hailed a speeder. He was whisked a few blocks away and then into a non-descript office tower, where a lift took him a few levels below ground. As he stepped out, he activated the com.

"I am here, milady. So looking forward to seeing you again."

He had only to turn around and there she was, a sleek figure dressed in a black body-contoured "cat suit" that left little to the imagination, and with a luxurious black cloak over her shoulders. Not immediately visible was the lightsabre hilt attached to her waist, yet concealed by the cloak.

"Ah, Galli … how good of you to arrive so promptly." She spoke in an elegant, clipped Core-world accent that oozed sophistication and polish.

"My Lady, your wish is my command …"

Valles extended her right hand, which was encased in a black satin glove. Rax bowed low and kissed it gently. As he straightened his frame, she nodded her head toward a door and led them into an empty conference room, which had only a bare table and set of basic chairs. She took a seat and he did likewise. As they sat down, she spoke first.

"Have all preparations been made?"

He nodded and she continued.

"Very well, our good friend Rae Sloane will take it from here. I want her to go to Chandrila and engage the New Republic leadership with talk of a peace settlement. Once she is there, you will carry out Operation Black Hawk. See that the damage is extensive, but not enough to severely affect governmental operations. I want complete deniability, and Rae is to be affected as well, so she will be seen as an honest dealer that had no idea of remaining rogue elements. Of course, she is to survive the attack …"

"Understood, my Lady."

"As for the _Vigilance,_ I trust that no one noticed its presence in the sector?"

"No, my Lady. We took all precautions. It is five light years away … in open space."

Valles smiled, then reached across the table toward him, caressing his forearm with her satin-gloved hand. A quick shake of her head caused her hair to shift and release a most pleasing aroma (of Liannese blossoms) from her heavy perfume. The admiral felt most soothed and relaxed as he inhaled the soft sweetness. She spoke in a hushed tone.

"Galli … I've always admired your … efficiency. You have performed well … and you shall be rewarded."

Valles pulled back from the table and rose, signaling the meeting had concluded. Rax rose as well, bowed to her and clicked his heels with military crispness. She watched as he exited, and he then returned to the spaceport – one of many in Lianna City – and was on his way back to the ISD.

A bit later, Valles had returned to her spacious office atop the 215-story Santhé Tower that overlooked the entire city. Ducking into a changing room, she took off the catsuit and donned a blue floral dress of elegant Liannese silk, then proceeded to her desk, a bare surface with just a set of three computer monitors. Then, she waved a hand and one of them sprang to life as she started to review her various plans. Another monitor was lit and the Galactic news and doings started to play back for her. As she sat back in her elegant chair, she chuckled and broke into a smirk.

_Ah … things are unfolding ever so perfectly. Now that Palpatine and Vader are out of the way, there will be no one to stop me. Mon Mothma … I shall allow you to have your little ceremonies and your amusing Constitution. What difference will it possibly make? By all means, please relax …_

At that, Valles raised her right hand and suddenly, her lightsabre came flying across the room to land in her palm. Caressing it for a second, she placed it in a desk drawer, then tapped the intercom. A voice answered.

"Lady Santhé? What is your wish?"

"Lasivia … I would like you to send a fresh bouquet of some of our finest blooms to Chandrila. Addressed to Chancellor-designate Mon Mothma."

"Very well, my Lady. And what shall the greeting be?"

"Dearest Mon. Many congrats on a well-deserved appointment. We'll talk soon. Yours always, Valles."

"Got it, my Lady. Anything else?"

"That is all, Lasivia. I shall be heading out in a few minutes, have the hover craft dock at its usual spot. I will be at the suburban palace, resting."

Valles then grabbed the sabre from the drawer and shut off the intercom. She walked briskly across the main area of her office and through a portal that led outside. An elegant hovercraft docked silently. She opened the portal and boarded it. As it sped away, she looked back toward the building, and yawned gently. _Another productive day …_

_**To be continued …**_


	7. Turbulence

**Ahsoka Returns – Chapter 7: Turbulence**

Apologies for this delay … I've been hospitalized but now I'm back. This chapter sees events proceeding in the Galaxy as the New Republic tries to manage them.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Turbulence**

* * *

_**Batuu, Wild Space, Far SE Outer Rim, 4 ABY, 7 months, 15 days**_

At a local hospital, Javina Yeager had gone into labor and husband Jarek was there for her, holding her hand as their daughter was being born. The delivery was routine and soon the Yeagers were enjoying their baby girl, who entered life with a full smile on her face.

"Let's call her Jaketta …" Her mother offered.

"I like that." Jarek nodded. "Jaketta it is. And she's already got your smile."

The next evening, mother and daughter were ready to come home, and who should be there but Yeager's younger brother Marcus. After some quick catching up, Marcus asked his brother a pointed question.

"So now that the Empire is beat, do you know what you want to do?"

"I'm not quite done yet. I have a feeling there're some loose ends still to tie down."

Jarek offered him an ale and they continued their discussion outside as he set up a barbecue grill and got the fire started.

"So, little brother, what are your plans? I guess you're glad you didn't follow me into the Academy."

He shook his head, smiling. "That's the truth. But I'm becoming a fair mechanic. Seems like there's always work around and this planet's hopping."

Jarek nodded, twisted his lips a bit, and laughed. "Not the worst idea I've heard. Maybe we can open a small shop once I'm back."

Marcus was a bit surprised. "Oh? Where you headed?"

"Back to Yavin. I'm helping a guy I knew from before the Civil War. A bloke named Doza."

"Doza?"

"Yeah … he was an Imperial captain, who I studied under at the Academy. He's joining the Republic."

"Better late than never, I guess."

* * *

_**In Hyperspace, Hydian Way entering Outer Rim, 4 ABY, 9 months, 15 days**_

The starship _Mira Bridger_ was carrying Ezra and Reema, with the droid SA-1R (Sara) toward Mandalore. The previous three months had seen them explore more areas around the Galaxy, all of which were just names on a map to Reema until they arrived. Heavily populated worlds such as Corellia and Brentaal in the Core, the mostly underground civilization of Sullust (due to the molten surface, the Sullustans had created their entire environment, complete with an artificial "sun"), the picturesque Naboo, with its lakes and rivers, and a brief stop on the forested world of Kashyyyk, the home of the Wookiees, which was finally free of Imperial occupation and the enslaved population were rid of the inhibitor chips that had governed their existence for years. It seemed there was much in the Galaxy to celebrate as the hated Palpatine had been driven from power, yet the results were not the same everywhere. With the Imperials gone, there weren't nearly enough forces to maintain order and some places bordered on lawlessness.

One such place was Centares, once a popular tourist destination, due to its scenic beauty and abundant resort properties. But the Imperials found it had large deposits of certain metals needed in ISD and SSD construction and then they also built a coaxium refining plant on the planet. When the Empire started to crumble after Endor, they started pulling out of various planets and sectors in an attempt to marshal their remaining forces to make a stand. Within two months, all ISD's that had been in orbit abruptly left, as did the stormtrooper garrisons. What remained was a chaotic situation, one that left itself open to various "solutions." Ezra and Reema were running it over in their minds, and counted themselves lucky to have escaped when they did. Just 24 hours prior, the following went down.

* * *

_**Centares, Maldrood Sector, Mid-Rim, 4 ABY, 9 months, 14 days**_

"Watch out!" Reema screamed, as a couple of thuggish men came up behind Ezra. The Lothalian was busy deflecting blaster shots with his green-bladed lightsabre and didn't see them.

The two of them had wandered into a less than ideal situation, when Ezra had the notion that he could perhaps purchase some coaxium on the planet. Sara had planted the idea in his head after they had left The Wheel space station – neither Ahsoka nor Luke were still there – and he had thought it might not be such a bad idea to add to their onboard supply. Upon landing, he and Reema asked around and a couple of Ithorians offered to take them to an underground dealer in the fuel. But it was an ambush, as they wanted to take the ship.

Reema drew her violet-bladed sabre and slashed hard at one of the would-be assailants. The other dropped back slightly, and she hit him with a quick Force push, causing the man to lose balance and fall to his knees. She took one step forward and quickly decapitated him as Ezra whirled around to see.

"What?" He exclaimed, clearly somewhat alarmed at his friend's willingness to kill. But there was no time to worry about that as new groups of men with blasters arrived and opened fire from opposite directions.

"Back to back!" Reema screamed, as she did a 180-degree spin and pushed her rear-end directly into Ezra's.

He quickly picked up on her strategy, as they both began to deftly direct the shots back at their attackers.

"We gotta get outta here!" Reema remarked. "Cover me."

With that, the Coruscanti whirled around and ran headlong into one of the groups, still directing blaster fire back at them as she came closer. Most of them decided to retreat, save one unfortunate, whose neck felt a severe tightening. Reema had stopped in her tracks and was extending her left hand outward, making a claw-like gesture and squeezing motions.

"Tell me who you're working for!" she yelled. By this time, Ezra had driven off the others who were shooting at him, and he watched in awe at her ability.

"Black Sun." The man sputtered out.

"Oh, really?" Reema spat back. "Then you can deliver a message. Don't mess with us!"

She gave one last Force choke motion, then let the man drop to the ground. He had lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Ezra, let's go!"

The two of them ran for the elevator that would take them back to the surface, and were just able to board it before new assailants were after them and had started shooting. As they rode up together, Reema and Ezra looked at each other, catching their breath.

"What in the Force happened?" She panted out.

"I don't know … it's almost like … they knew we were coming."

When they emerged on the surface, there was more trouble. A speeder had stopped and three more men got out and had blasters drawn. Again, without even the slightest hesitation, Reema drew her sabre and charged them. Ezra quickly backed her up and they were able to overpower the group.

"Let's go!" Reema yelled, as they jumped into the speeder. Ezra took control, and they quickly headed back to the landing site of the _Mira Bridger._ Upon arrival, they saw Sara standing guard, along with a number of dead bodies from various species – Ithorian, Sullustan, Rodian, human, even a Twi'lek – that were strewn here and there. The droid seemed most relieved to see them, as she greeted them.

"Master Bridger and Master Andujah! I have the ship prepped for lift-off. There is no time to lose!"

The two Force users hustled on board quickly as Sara pulled up the gangplank. They ran to the flight deck and quickly got the ship aloft.

"Let's set course for Mandalore," Ezra stated. "I've an old friend there that I'm looking forward to seeing."

Reema simply nodded, then got up and walked behind him as the ship made the jump to hyperspace. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage him, gently at first, then working deeper.

"That feels great …" He murmured.

"Glad you like it …" She replied softly, then kissed the back of his neck and smiled.

He turned around and they stared into each other's eyes. He thought for a minute … then asked, somewhat tentatively, "How did you learn to do that choking thing?"

She smiled sweetly. "Just something I picked up. How about that droid of ours? She's seriously fierce."

"I know … good thing she's with _us_." _Good thing you are too. _

* * *

_**Mandalore, Mandalore Sector, N Central Outer Rim, 4 ABY, 9 months, 17 days**_

_Mira Bridger _dropped from hyperspace after a difficult journey that was far from direct, but finally made contact and was given a landing clearance. It seemed the planet's leadership well remembered Ezra's role in helping them battle the Empire some years earlier. Upon landing, the ship was greeted by a group of Mandalorians. Ezra and Reema came forward and exchanged bows.

"Greetings, and welcome to Mandalore. Lady Wren awaits you."

Ezra chuckled. "Lady Wren? Sabine?"

"Her mother, Lady Ursa Wren. She will fill you in."

They gestured, and Ezra and Reema followed. The group boarded a speeder and Sara was left to tend to the ship. A few minutes later, they had arrived at a grand residence, which appeared to be something between a mansion and a palace. As they got out, they were led inside via the main entrance. The visitors were asked to wait in a receiving room for a few minutes, then Lady Wren entered.

"Hello, Ezra …"

"Good afternoon, Lady Wren. It's good to see you."

"And who is your companion?"

Reema stepped forward and curtsied. "I am Reema Andujah of Coruscant. Ezra saved me a few months ago and I've been traveling with him ever since."

The lady smiled. "Welcome to Mandalore. Might I assume this is your first visit?"

"Yes. It is. This looks like a nice place – at least from orbit," Reema chuckled.

Ursa Wren returned it with an open laugh. "That's a fair assessment. We've had our share of troubles, but we have a proud history."

Ezra then asked, "Is Sabine here?"

"As a matter of fact, she is. When she heard that you had arrived, she was quite pleased. Few Mandalorians have done more than my daughter to help free us from the tyranny of the Empire. She should be joining us soon."

After a few minutes, Sabine emerged, not wearing her usual armor, but instead an elegant gown and robe. She walked straight to Ezra, reached out her arms, and the two embraced.

"So good to see you. I was so worried."

She turned to Reema, "And you must be his new friend."

"That's right," Reema chuckled. "He's told me all about you, and Hera, and the others on the _Ghost._ I'm sorry you lost Kanan."

A few minutes passed as Ezra and Reema explained various things to Sabine and the three sat down to a delicious gourmet dinner. Sabine came to realize Reema's Force ability as the Coruscanti performed some amusing tricks with the silverware and some pieces of fruit. In some ways, it was a subtle way of showing Sabine that she and Ezra had some things in common. Reema also detailed some things from childhood.

"If it wasn't for the Force, I'd probably be dead a long time ago," she stated playfully. "Sabine, are there current Force users on Mandalore?"

"None that I'm aware of now. But there were in our history. Duchess Bo-Katan could name some of them."

"But Ezra," Sabine said, turning to him. "Something exciting happened. Ahsoka Tano has returned."

His eyes grew big upon learning this. "Really? That's great … I'd missed her so much. Where is she now?"

"I don't know exactly. When I first saw her, she had arrived on Lothal. Together, we went to Ryloth and met with Hera and her father. There was an Imperial ship still there, but we had a plan to blow it up."

Ezra laughed. "Just like you … how did it go?"

"Rather easy, which was a real surprise. It seemed like very few of the Imperials were aboard. We ran into some but Ahsoka quickly took care of them. She became quite powerful while she was away."

Ezra thought this over, then turned to Reema, who was somewhat lost, not being familiar with the various names.

"Ahsoka was once in the Jedi. She's older than the three of us and she was teaching me about the Force."

Reema then asked, "so when was it you last saw her?"

"It's been about six years. I was gone about four myself. We were on the planet Malachor. Vader had arrived and she protected Kanan and I from him, by getting into a duel with him. We assumed – wrongly as it turned out – that she'd been killed by him."

"But now Vader is dead, instead." Reema remarked. "I suppose that makes Ahsoka the most powerful Force user in the Galaxy now."

"You might be right, come to think of it." Sabine turned to Ezra. "Because the Emperor is dead too. Duchess Kryze confirmed it."

Ezra then asked, "so, is Mandalore going to join the New Republic, and send someone to represent them in the Senate?"

"I'm not sure. The Duchess wants to hold a referendum soon about that. But I don't think the votes will be there. We are a proud people with an independent mind. We had withdrawn from the Old Republic a while ago. I doubt many want to join this one."

"I'm not sure I would blame them," Reema said, quietly. "If you could see how horrible Coruscant is now. I don't think this new republic is really all that great. That's just one woman's opinion, though."

Sabine smiled at her. "Many Mandalorians would agree with you."

The three of them continued to chat, and it seemed Reema and Sabine were hitting it off well. When Ezra went off to his room, the Mandalorian took Reema aside.

"I couldn't help but notice a certain … chemistry between you two. Do you like him?"

"I do. I will be honest with you. But … was there ever …"

Sabine laughed. "Not so much. We argued more than we agreed. Some might have thought that meant more than it did."

Reema smiled. "I appreciate your honesty. Ezra and I have similar childhoods. It was rough for me, but I learned so much and that's how I survived."

"You seem very strong. Ezra was lucky to meet you. But please … take care of him."

"Sabine?"

"Mm, hmm?"

"What can you tell me about this … Ahsoka?"

"She's … very powerful. Kind of short and thin, but she's a fighter, almost a legend. It will be interesting to see what she wants to do. I was quite lucky to be the first person she saw when she returned."

Reema simply nodded. "Well, thank you, Sabine. You've given me some things to think about."

"Good night, Reema."

The two young women embraced quickly, and Reema entered her room and got ready for bed.

* * *

_**The situation in the Galaxy: 5 ABY, 0 months**_

Six months had passed since the meeting on Lianna between Imperial Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax and Santhé-Sienar chairperson Valles Santhé, and the latter's small gift for Chancellor-designate Mon Mothma had been sent. For the most part, the New Republic had, by this time, started to stabilize itself. After Endor, Palpatine's remaining loyalists perpetrated vicious attacks on worlds such as Naboo (the Emperor's birthplace) and called into question the overall success of the Rebellion. These included inducement of havoc on the climate of the planets involved, putting the survival of the populations in grave danger. Each of these threats was nullified, and within three months of the victory at Endor, it was possible to talk of peace and the establishment of a new government for the Galaxy.

Many once-turbulent areas of the Galaxy had started to stabilize and the Imperial remnant – what was left of it – had disappeared into the Unknown Regions of the Galactic West. Important Imperial strongholds – the key hyperspace junctions of Corellia, Eriadu, and Lianna, along with key armaments and population centers such as Kuat and Brentaal – had all made peace with the New Republic and agreed to hold local elections to send members to the newly reconstituted Senate on Chandrila.

But general peace was still not yet at hand. Left unaccounted for were at least a thousand Imperial Star Destroyers and two remaining Super Star Destroyers – the _Ravager_ and the _Arbitrator_ – while three of the SSDs had been surrendered to the New Republic. A fourth craft, the _Annihilator_, had somehow fallen prey to a united group of pirates, numbering some 35,000, who now made their home on the 18-km long vessel. Also missing was the _Eclipse_, which had been the personal ship of the presumed-dead Emperor Palpatine.

Once, there had been over 20,000 ISDs but some 90% of these had been destroyed in brutal ship-to-ship battles over the past year. These were caused by infighting between high-ranking officials (Moffs and Grand Moffs) and military officers (Admirals, Captains, and the like), as the loss of central authority in the Empire had led to squabbles in nearly every sector of the Galaxy. While Palpatine was in charge, there was no shortage of ambitious men and women who had carved out spheres of influence and vied for his favor. With him gone, it was open season, but this played favorably into the hands of the Rebel Alliance, which picked up the pieces after the battles were over. The New Republic would take custody of about 1000 of the ISDs, leaving the rest somewhere with the disappeared Imperial remnant.

The newly installed Chancellor Mothma had moved adroitly to get buy-in from the quorum of senators who had been seated and these represented at least 66% of the governable sectors from the Mid-Rim into the Core. The planet Coruscant was still very much in crisis, so Chandrila would serve as the Galactic capital for at least the first two years, with the plan still to be worked out what would happen after that. The Galactic Outer Rim, however, was a different matter entirely. This is where the various pirate and syndicate groups had wound up and worlds such as Falleen, Dathomir, and Tatooine remained as wild as ever, while the Hutt Space and Corporate Sector remained more or less self-governing.

An exception to this pattern of disorder was the ultra-modern, affluent, and well-defended world of Lianna, home of the armaments maker, Santhé-Sienar Corporation. The Liannese agreed to send representatives to Chandrila and for the most part were openly supportive of the New Republic. Likewise, the Southern Outer Rim world of Eriadu – a junction of seven hyperspace lanes and the onetime home of Imperial Grand Moff Tarkin – was also supportive and the Eriaduans and Liannese seemed to be political allies as each had made the calculation that more might be gained inside the new regime than by opposition to it.

A key vote on the newly proposed Constitution was scheduled, and the Chancellor had called in the Senator from Lianna, Willis Dragoo, to her office on Chandrila.

* * *

_**Chandrila, Core region, 5 ABY, 0 months, 7 days, 10 hours**_

The Senator arrived, looking somewhat regal, as was the custom among the Liannese, wearing elegant dark velvet robes, with gleaming boots. The Chancellor was in a muted silver-gray color and rose to greet him. He bowed deeply, then deftly took her right hand and kissed it.

"Madam Chancellor, it is a distinct honor. What may I do for you?"

Mothma smiled, then gestured to a conference table in her office.

"Willis, you are looking well. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." As she took a seat, she added, "We are at a key juncture. We're going to need a two-thirds vote to approve the new Constitution and I know how important it for Lianna to agree to it, given the influence your world has over that entire region of the Galaxy."

Senator Dragoo, a reasonably tall man of about 1.85 metres in height, with an athletic build, joined her at the table.

"Mon. You have my total commitment. Lianna is interested in helping to create the peace this galaxy needs."

Mothma continued to smile, and responded. "That is welcome news, Willis. A while back, I received a lovely gift from Valles Santhé, wishing me well."

He laughed. "Valles is ever the ingratiator. But most of Lianna holds her in very high esteem. She is the leading supporter of various charitable efforts and our reach-out to the other sectors in our region."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. She seems to be weaving quite a web, as it were," Mothma laughed. "But might you know, at this time, how Senator Wynchell of Eriadu stands on the matter? I'm going to need his vote as well."

Dragoo laughed in return. "Almosso? He's probably in the yes column. Lianna and Eriadu tend to have converging interests. In fact, Madam Chancellor, this seems as good a time as any to conduct this vote. We have got most matters in hand at this point in the Galaxy. I'd say we've made a good start."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, when a loud siren had sounded from outside the Senate office buildings. The scream of TIE fighters could be heard as well. Outside, a squadron of at least fifty fighters had started firing on the government buildings. The Chancellor picked up her com device.

"What in the Force is going on out there?"

Captain Wedge Antilles responded. "Madam Chancellor … two Star Destroyers are in orbit around Chandrila. We are under attack!"

* * *

_**Lianna, 5 ABY, 0 months, 7 days, 15 hours**_

Valles Santhé was in her office atop the Santhé Tower, when the reports from Chandrila had come in. She quickly contacted Admiral Rax.

"Is it accomplished, Galli?"

"Yes, milady. We have left things in a general state of confusion and panic. Many buildings have been destroyed and abandoned."

"What of casualties and damages to our side?"

"Minimal, Valles. The place was basically undefended. We caught them with their pants down." Rax chuckled.

She cackled in response. "Excellent … where is Admiral Sloane at this time?"

"Milady, she is presently en route to Jakku, with the _Ravager_ and several ISDs. We're going to make a stand."

"Perfect!" Valles shouted, forcefully. "Now we move to Phase Two."

_**To be continued … **_


	8. Operation Black Hawk

**Ahsoka Returns – Chapter 8: ****Operation Black Hawk**

A couple of pieces fall into place, as the four Light Side Force adepts start to come together.

Thanks to followers: **FanQuiet1991, greivergf**.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Operation Black Hawk**

* * *

_**Chandrila, Core region, 5 ABY, 0 months, 9 days, 12 hours**_

About 48 hours after the attack on Hanna City, Chandrila's capital, by apparently renegade Imperial forces, the dust had settled and the New Republic authorities on the planet were assessing the damage and the time it would take to make repairs and return things to normal. The attack wasn't surgical in nature and there were various levels of destruction in different parts of town. Mon Mothma had been able to get to an underground bunker, as had most of the Senate.

Needless to say, there were more questions than answers at this point. Mon found herself in the situation of not knowing what she didn't know, and she had been joined by Leia Organa and Han Solo. They had just returned from Kashyyyk – a few months after helping Chewbacca free his fellow Wookiees from the forced servitude that had been a reality almost from the start of the Galactic Empire some 23 years earlier. After exchanging hugs and handshakes, the three went to the Senate offices, which were still in decent shape, the buildings being somewhat hardened as opposed to some of the older structures. The planet had been settled for over 25,000 years, going back well before the dawn of hyperspace travel.

Han and Leia were drinking some fine lager and discussing events with Mon and the three were trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"So sorry to have brought on the mess. I seem to have that kind of effect on things." Han chuckled.

"Well, it was likely nothing connected with you," Mon reflected. "It appears our Imperial adversaries haven't yet given up the fight."

Leia wasn't so convinced. "Mon, you had mentioned before that an Imperial Admiral had stopped by, supposedly willing to talk about a peace settlement. What happened to her?"

Mon nodded tightly. "Yes, her name is Rae Sloane and I was planning to meet with her yesterday, but that was before the attack."

"Well … do we know where she is now?" Leia asked, somewhat concerned.

"Yes. She's still on the planet, somewhere near the City. I still want to meet with her."

"And what about the Imps?" Han asked. "Seems like they made their statement, now they're gone."

Mon scowled, somewhat sardonically. "Something's off. But the message is plain. We need better defenses for the planet. We've contacted Admiral Ackbar."

* * *

**_Lianna, The City, 5 ABY, 0 months, 9 days, 12 hours_**

At the same time, Valles Santhé reached out to Senator Willis Dragoo on Chandrila.

"Willis, what is the status of the government on Chandrila after the attack?"

"Ah, Valles, how are you, my friend. Things here are settling down. Mothma is calling a meeting in about two hours."

She chuckled. "I would imagine so … do you think she has any idea yet why it happened?"

"If she does, she's not tipping her hand. The general impression here is that these were rogue actors."

"No one has connected anything to Rae Sloane?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Is she still on the planet to your knowledge?"

"She'd better be. Rae was supposed to be working out a peace agreement. This should now be a more pressing need …"

Willis laughed. "One would think … As you know, I'm not on board with the Chancellor's desire to demilitarize."

Valles returned the laugh. "I should think so, considering whom you represent."

"But of course, how can I forget …"

* * *

_**Chandrila, Core region, 5 ABY, 0 months, 11 days, 9 hours**_

The attack had caught Rae Sloane a little off balance, considering she was the one that ordered it. "Black Hawk" was Valles Santhé's code name for the operation, and this attack had opened the door for "Phase Two." The Admiral had been slightly injured by some of the explosions during the raid by the TIE squadron, mostly some lacerations to her back and arms, causing her uniform to be badly torn. But she had been patched up by the medics in Hanna City, and a fresh change to the white uniform of a Grand Admiral was brought to her from the shuttle by her longtime exec, Lieutenant Adea Rite. After Sloane had directed the SSD _Ravager _to the Jakku system, she soon left for Chandrila to meet with Mon Mothma and discuss the terms of a Galactic Peace.

Scarcely did Rae have time to recover, when she received a message from Lianna. She immediately responded.

"Chairman Santhé … what can I do for you?"

"Be on your way to Lianna – immediately."

"But I thought you wanted me to meet with the Chancellor …"

"You will, but I am changing the plan."

"Yes, milady. I understand. Anything else?"

"Yes, do not use an Imperial shuttle and do not show up in uniform. Wear conservative attire so you will blend in here. I expect you here in one-half rotation."

"Yes, milady."

* * *

_**Yavin IV, Gordian Reach-NE Outer Rim, 5 ABY, 0 months, 11 days, 17 hours**_

A few months after his daughter was born, Jarek Yeager caught up with former Imperial Captain Immanuel Doza, who had recently resigned his commission. It had taken a while for Doza to fully come to grips with his decision – calling it quits on the Empire wasn't easy. Achieving the rank of Captain by age 40 was a point of pride for him, but as he saw things falling apart quickly, it became apparent that joining the New Republic was the only course that made sense if he wanted to work to maintain order in the Galaxy. The fall of Palpatine had produced many opportunities for those willing to make fast credits as former Moffs and Governors still had (in some cases) vast resources at their disposal.

As he dropped from hyperspace, the huge disk of the gas giant Yavin was immediately visible and it was producing strong gravity waves. It took a few seconds to get his shuttle under control and then find the fourth moon, but Doza was an old hand at piloting and the feel of a small ship came naturally. _Hadn't had to fly one of these for a long time. _Soon the moon, verdant and lovely in its own unique way, came into view. Many thoughts went through his mind at this time as he considered the path his life was taking.

_All this time, the Rebels had a base here, right under our noses. Remarkable in some ways – but I'm not all that surprised. The higher-ups in the Empire really weren't as concerned with finding the Rebels as they were about carving out fiefdoms in various regions. Old man Palpatine couldn't be everywhere at once, though it sometimes seemed like he could._

As he landed, Doza took the com. "This is Immanuel Doza, reporting in. I have an appointment with Captain Antilles."

Soon he was on the ground. The Imperial shuttle raised a few eyebrows, but Jarek Yeager went out to greet him. They went to see Wedge Antilles together – in order to welcome him to the New Republic military.

Wedge Antilles was one of the early pilots that had joined the Rebel Alliance a couple of years before the Battle of Yavin and the destruction of the first Death Star. At this point in his career he had been promoted to Captain, although he did not command a large vessel. He was one of the leaders among the fighter squadrons and reported to General Hera Syndulla. When he learned that an Imperial Navy captain wanted to join the New Republic, he was eager to meet him. As Yeager and Doza entered his office on Yavin IV, he rose from his desk to greet them.

"Hello, Jarek … is this the man you told me about?"

"It is, I present Captain Immanuel Doza."

They shook hands. "Good to have you aboard. General Syndulla will be here shortly to debrief you. She will have plenty of questions."

Doza smiled. "I would expect that. Looking forward to meeting her. The people I served with were grudging admirers of her ability."

Soon, Hera walked in. "So this is Captain Doza?"

He stepped forward and bowed. "It's good to meet you, General. Your reputation was well known among the more intelligent Imperial officers. I look forward to serving with you."

Hera nodded. "Our first assignment will be seeing to the reinforcement of the planetary defenses on Chandrila. They recently were ambushed by a cowardly raid from someone later claiming to represent the 'Imperial Remnant.' I'm looking forward to vanquishing this little band."

"I'm your man, General Syndulla. What used to be the Empire is now just a bunch self-important jerks trying to convince themselves they still matter."

"Captain, can you brief us on everything you know about those still out there fighting us? It would be a great opportunity for the New Republic to be able to roll up the 'Remnant.'"

"I'd be more than happy …"

Jarek then noted. "Well, looks like you will be getting off to a good start, Immanuel. I'll leave you three to talk shop."

"Where are you going, Lieutenant Yeager?" Antilles asked.

"I need to be at home, Captain. My wife recently gave birth to our daughter, plus my brother has returned after a long time away. I'm planning on taking my retirement soon, but I won't leave you stranded."

Hera stepped forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jarek, we understand. And we want you to have this time for those important things. But I have a feeling there is still one more battle ahead of us."

* * *

_**Lianna, The City, 5 ABY, 0 months, 12 days, 2 hours**_

Grand Admiral Rae Sloane felt somewhat humbled as her ISD _Acuity II _approached the Allied Tion Sector. She tried to tell herself that this was the best course, that Valles Santhé had the best plan … but, some things about it didn't feel right. Having to go incognito was strange, but she understood the reasoning.

_Emperor Palpatine is dead, we all have to face that. But what does Valles want to do – take his place? I will admit, she's a very smart lady. Plus, there's something about her. I've studied this concept of The Force, and I think it's more than just some crackpot religion. Could it be …? No. I'm not ready to accept that yet. But who else has any kind of plan right now? Valles is the only chance for now. I need to hear her out._

Rae went to the ISD bridge and placed a captain in charge of the ship until she returned. They were to maintain position some five light years away from the Lianna System. She then checked out a small unmarked shuttle for the trip to the planet. Despite its size, this craft had light shielding and full hyperdrive capability. The admiral came onboard and there was an astromech R4-series droid already there.

"I'll take the con, thank you," Rae stated. The droid gave an acknowledging beep and rolled along behind her as she came on the flight deck.

Seemingly minutes later, the ship had dropped from hyperspace. Rae contacted Valles, as directed.

"Hello, Admiral …" Valles chuckled, speaking from her office.

"Do you have landing instructions?"

"I do. Proceed to Port 3-1-7, Bay 69. They will be expecting you. A limousine will take you to our assigned meeting place."

Rae nodded, to no one in particular. Soon the ship was approaching the assigned spaceport facility and a tractor beam took them in to the landing bay. Soon, the admiral, having changed into a dark dress of medium length, was boarding the limo speeder. She carried a small blaster pistol in her purse "just in case."

The trip took about 15 minutes as they whistled down the elegant boulevards of Lianna City, but it was the early morning and traffic was rather light. Soon they came up a massive, yet elegant, building and disappeared into it. The limo came to rest and entered a lift, that descended a few levels underground. Rae stepped out into a well-lit area, whereupon she was greeted by a protocol droid, an RA-7 unit, the kind she was accustomed to seeing aboard Imperial craft and ships-of-the-line.

"This way, Admiral. Chairman Santhé is waiting."

She followed around two corners and down a long hall. Then a portal slid open, and inside a spacious conference room, Valles was seated, wearing a bright yellow and white dotted dress and long boots of shiny black leather-like material. Her luxurious hair seemed shinier than ever, and she had a big, wide smile on her face. She gestured for Rae to be seated, and turned to the droid.

"Leave us."

The droid bowed, then walked away as the portal closed.

"Good morning, Rae. I do hope it hasn't been too much trouble."

"Not at all, my Lady. It's good to see you again. I am hoping we can get everything taken care of. I sincerely apologize for any misunderstanding on my part."

Valles sniffed the air for a second, then shook her head sharply, causing a strong aroma of perfume to permeate the air. Rae inhaled it and took notice, but remained quiet.

"_Grand_ Admiral Sloane," Valles noted, with emphasis on the first word of the title. "I am putting a good deal of trust in your ability … but I feel certain you will not disappoint me."

Rae nodded, then slowly shook her head. "No, my Lady. I am up to the task."

"Very well, then. What we are going to do is set a sort of trap for the New Republic."

"How, exactly?"

"A battle that they will believe they have won. But they will not have an easy time, nor will there be anything like general approval of this course of conduct from the Senate."

"I see. This sounds … a bit … complex, my Lady."

Chairman Santhé laughed openly. "The problem with people like you, Admiral, is that you weren't rewarded for bold thinking. It's hardly your fault, however." She paused for effect. "I, on the other hand, prefer to take the long view. It's a new era, which I shouldn't need to remind you."

Sloane was more than a bit confused. "My Lady, I'm not sure I follow you."

Valles stood and gestured with her open arms.

"No? All right, then, I will spell it out for you. Palpatine was a bold leader, but overall, he had the wrong approach. All that unnecessary cruelty spawned millions – nay, billions – who were ready to take him down. I don't yet know exactly what happened – and neither do you, I would wager – but I know this much: if he were still around, Mon Mothma and the Rebels wouldn't be celebrating victory and writing a constitution."

"I'd have to agree with you, there."

"Naturally. So, let me explain what's going to happen. Jakku will be seen as the Republic's great confirming victory, after the founding victory at Endor. The Imperial remnant will slink off with its collective tail between its legs to usher in a new era of peace. And, as history has shown us, there will of course be a desire among many to put away the guns and decommission the remaining armaments."

"That sounds like trouble for your firm, wouldn't it?"

"Many might agree with you, but years ago, when my grandfather died, I had a vision of the type of organization I wanted to lead. I set about consolidating as much of my home planet as I could – and you may see the results. Liannese live as well – collectively – as anyone in the Galaxy. Of course, I am obscenely rich, but I know how to spread it around. No one on Lianna lives in poverty, and though we work hard, we have plenty of time off to enjoy life. I probably work harder than anyone. The armaments manufacture will scale down as we turn to commercial applications and buildup of infrastructure on our tributary worlds – at least that will be our public position."

Valles laughed long and loud over that seeming insight, but then her mood swiftly changed. She seated herself again and continued in a low tone.

"Rae. You and Galli will draw up a plan to pull in as many Republic capital ships as possible to the big showdown at Jakku. By the time it's over, perhaps 20 percent of the forces will remain. You will then – and only then – agree to peace, upon which the remaining capital ships of the Remnant will disappear into the Western Reaches."

"When shall the battle begin, my Lady?"

"In about three months – give or take. Now, you shall head for Jakku and meet up with Galli. I will summon him a bit later. The New Republic will then receive a communique that the Empire is not ready to surrender or agree to a managed peace, and that the Rebel government is illegitimate and must be opposed, as its current course will lead to disorder and widespread suffering in the Galaxy."

"I see. Well, Lady Valles, I cannot say I disagree with this course. I suppose you have longer range plans for what happens after Jakku."

"I do, indeed, Rae. But I am not prepared to discuss them at this time. Besides, they will likely have to be adjusted as circumstances dictate."

With that, Valles rose and Rae did as well, pausing to curtsy before the chairman.

"Thank you, Rae. It has been a worthwhile meeting. I will be in touch."

The admiral headed off down the hall, assisted by the RA-7 droid. Valles gazed at them, then picked up her com.

"Lasivia? Sorry to awaken you, dear, but we will be starting earlier than normal today. I shall see you in about two hours, as the sun comes up."

Valles switched off the device, then summoned a repulsor chair via the Force, then rode down the hall, her big smile having returned to her face.

* * *

_**Aboard Super Star Destroyer Ravager, Jakku system, W Inner Rim, 5 ABY, 0 months, 17 days, 0 hours**_

The star destroyer _Vigilance_ returned to the Jakku System after a few days away. Gallius Rax was in command and he ordered the ship to be brought into formation with the five other ISD craft that were escorting the _Ravager_, an Imperial Super Star Destroyer, one of three known to be remaining in the Galaxy. The _Arbitrator_ had joined the Remnant somewhere in the Western Reaches, while the _Annihilator_ had been commandeered by a confederation of pirate groups in the Outer Rim. No one had yet found the _Eclipse_, which was presumed lost. Some 1000 ISD were also in the Western Reaches but 90% of these had been essentially mothballed, kept running at low power somewhere among the nebulae.

Yes, Palpatine was gone, and the remaining Grand Admiral from his Empire, Thrawn, had returned to the Chiss Ascendancy group of systems, which appeared to be biding its time, waiting to see how things shook out in the Galaxy at large. This left Sloane and Rax as the nominal supreme commanders of the Remnant. Although Rax had promised Palpatine to disband the Empire upon the Emperor's death, events had overtaken these plans and Valles Santhé – who was not generally understood to be Force-sensitive – had arisen as the new would-be Galactic ruler. She was content to play the part of a loyal adherent to the New Republic, and was given to making public appearances extolling the virtues of "popular sovereignty," as she termed it.

A shuttle brought Rax over to the _Ravager_, whereupon Sloane called for a meeting of the Remnant's high command. As the new Grand Admiral, Rae Sloane was nominally in charge, but she and others privately referred to the "supreme leader", whom Sloane and Rax knew to be Valles Santhé. Chairman Santhé's role was for the most part a secret few understood, and those few had a healthy respect for her and perceived the consequences of betraying her to be most dire. The meeting was called to order and Sloane led it off.

"Greetings, all. We are going to discuss the plans for the final battle, to be held in this system. As you are aware, the peace talks have broken down and we have the situation we see now. The Supreme Leader has drafted a short communique we will release today, addressed to the New Republic. After it has been received and digested, we are going to bring a concentration of forces to Jakku and essentially dare them to stop us."

She paused, then asked, "Any questions?"

One officer spoke up. "Can you give us the wording of the communique?"

"I can, Captain. The Supreme Leader has authorized it for our meeting today. She will expect its release for tomorrow and to the leadership on Chandrila. The holo-vid network will soon carry it throughout the Galaxy. This is the wording:

We, the remnant of the Galactic Empire, remain opposed to the Rebel Alliance government, which they have dubbed The New Republic. This purported government is illegitimate and must be opposed, as its current course will lead to disorder and widespread suffering in the Galaxy. We call on all of those who believe in peace and order to join us."

She paused again, gauging the reaction, then added: "200 of our Star Destroyers will mass in the Jakku System, along with the _Arbitrator._ It will soon become apparent to the New Republic that we still have plenty of firepower and we will let them ponder what that means to the Core Worlds that form the heart of their new government."

There was general satisfaction among the group of officers at the meeting, and Rae adjourned the proceeding. Some of them perhaps believed this would be successful and that they might succeed in installing the Supreme Leader – which only a small few knew the identity of – as the new Galactic ruler.

* * *

_**Yavin IV, Gordian Reach-NE Outer Rim, 5 ABY, 2 months, 3 days, 0 hours**_

Two months later, Ezra and Reema were traveling through hyperspace on the way to Yavin IV. They continued their travels around the Galaxy and spent some of that time training. The starship _Mira Bridger_ contained a fully usable workout area with weight sets and machines, but also some open space. When Ezra and Reema squared off against each other in lightsabre combat, he quickly saw how formidable she was and began to understand – even more fully – how she was able to survive so long as an orphan in the dangerous environment of the Coruscanti underground.

Reema had unbelievable speed and was somewhat acrobatic, and when Ezra asked her about these abilities, she wasn't able to tell him very much. He was a bit perplexed by this, but couldn't blame her. _She's trying her best and I like her … more and more, it seems. There's a passion inside her that is very attractive._

They were on their way to Yavin from Lothal this time. Again, the visit to his onetime home world was frustrating for Ezra because it seemed that no one remembered him or his family. As he returned to the ship with Reema, he realized that so much had changed, but here was this young woman, still at his side, ready to do whatever he needed her to do. He felt affection for her now and she had been very receptive to any advances he'd made in the past. But he was still hesitant, not fully convinced of his feelings and not wanting to give her any false signals.

After yet another training session – where Ezra felt his own Force ability starting to grow – and feeling nothing but kindness and support from her, he turned to her and looked deep into her brown eyes.

"Reema, I cannot believe what's happening to me. I see things ahead of time, like I can almost predict what will happen. Do you feel that too?"

She nodded and smiled, then, feeling the moment, aggressively leaned in to kiss him. This wasn't the first time, as they had now known each other for nine months. But to him it felt different. He held her tightly and things got progressively more passionate between them. Whatever he wanted to do with her, she was ready. As they released each other, there was an awkward silence that lasted for about thirty seconds.

"I think I'm in love with you," she said at last. "But I don't really know what that means. You've just been so kind to me and you had no idea who I was and if you could trust me …"

"I know," he replied. "But the Force seemed to tell me I could. Now I feel like I always want to be around you."

"So what are we going to do?" She said, in a soft, hopeful voice.

He shook his head slightly and looked her in the eye again. "I don't think we need to decide right now. But …" he smiled, while seeing her return it. "I want you – you're beautiful. There. I've said it."

She laughed loudly and playfully pushed him backwards.

"Oh, you think _so … _be careful about what you want, Mister Ezra."

"Well how do you feel?"

"You shouldn't have to ask me thaaaat. I already told your friend Sabine. I just naturally thought she'd tell you."

"She did not," he chuckled. "It was never like that for us. I still consider her a good friend, but I don't know where her head is these days. It's been four years."

"Look. We might as well admit it, we like each other, so let's try being together. You're kinda cute, you know."

More chuckles, this time from both of them. They quickly re-embraced and shared a short kiss. After that, the two sat together, smiling at each other, but then Ezra had a question.

"Reema, something I've been wanting to ask you … I'm not sure why I haven't … yet."

"What might that be, sweety?" She giggled.

"Your lightsabre, how exactly did you come up with it? The Empire was supposed to be very strict about them, called them illegal weapons."

"Well, Ezra, it's actually a long story. I've had it for about ten years. You see, my Force ability when I was little saved me so many times."

She took a deep breath and continued. Ezra looked at her and gently caressed her upper right arm.

"Well, I kinda taught myself how to steal food, but it was tricky. The thing is, no one suspected me because I was just a kid, and down in the underground, nobody seems to care what happens to orphan children. We're just left to fend for ourselves."

Ezra sighed. "After my parents were taken away by the Empire, I had to do that too, but I was older than you were, I think. Did they ever catch you?"

"Only once. One shop owner grabbed me and started hitting me. I was able to wriggle away and then I ran. But I was still hungry, so I just went to a different store. But I soon figured out how to be good at begging, which helped a lot. I was sort of cute when I was little and some took pity on me. When I grew older, it didn't work so well. Sometimes I offered to work for food. But then, one day when I was about eleven years old, an older man saw what I was doing. I'd been able to get my dinner and he saw me and followed me out of the store, and I had gone to a private place to eat in peace. When he caught up to me, I was startled and thought I'd have to run, but he spoke to me in a calm voice and told me I'd be fine."

"Wow …" Ezra whistled softly.

"Yeah. Anyway, he told me his name was Mister Menoway, and he wanted to help me – because he realized that I was Force-sensitive – and because of that, I could be in great danger if the Emperor ever realized it, because, on Coruscant, I was right under his nose."

"Right … so this Menoway guy helped you stay safe?"

"He did. As I got to know him, he started to teach me many things. About the Jedi, which I had never heard of, and about the Force, and Galactic history. You see, I'd never been to any kind of school. So one day, he gave me his lightsabre and then taught me how to use it. He said to never let it out of my sight because it would save me from trouble."

"Reema, I'm amazed by all of this. You're very special. And I can see he did a good job training you with the lightsabre. But it's kind of strange. I've never seen a purple blade before."

"I wouldn't know about that. I think it's kinda pretty, though," she chuckled. "But he told me he was in the Jedi, although he wouldn't say much about his past."

"Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure. He told me a couple of years ago that he had to leave, but he felt sure I could take care of myself. Always trust in the Force, was what he'd tell me. I miss him a lot."

"Did he give you a way to get in touch with him?"

"No. But he said that somehow he would still watch over me, I don't know how, though."

Ezra looked to notice the ship had dropped from hyperspace, and the disk of Yavin was visible from the viewport.

"We're here."

Reema got up, turned to kiss him one more time, then took her seat on the flight deck. "What are we going to do on Yavin?"

* * *

_**In hyperspace traveling from Tatooine to Yavin, 5 ABY, 2 months, 4 days, 0 hours**_

Luke Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano had gone to Tatooine together, where he showed her some important places in his earlier life, such as Tosche Station, near Anchorhead, and where his aunt and uncle's home had stood. By this time, they were headed back to Yavin, and were discussing what they saw in the lounge of her ship _Essence II. _

"So, Luke. I was wondering what it was like for you to grow up there, did you know who Ben really was?"

"Not at all, but I came to understand he was watching out for me, in case my father might ever come looking. Ahsoka, tell me one thing. Did my father ever tell you much about growing up on Tatooine?"

"Not really. During the War, we had to return there. It had to do with Jabba's son, who was just a little Hutt-let. We rescued the kid from where he was being held on Teth, and ended up returning him to Jabba, who basically lived on Tatooine."

Luke couldn't help but laugh. "I would love to have seen that. Jabba was a slimy old guy, but he ended up dying on Tatooine. My sister and I, along with Han and Lando Calrissian. We helped to finish him off, along with a bounty hunter that had taken Han to Jabba to claim the bounty. A guy named Boba Fett."

It was Ahsoka's turn to laugh. "Fett? Ha ha … I had to face him when he was still a teenager, along with another bounty hunter named Aurra Sing. That wasn't easy because I didn't have much help."

Soon, they had reached Yavin and had dropped from hyperspace. Luke was happy to be back and wanted to catch up and see what was taking place. As soon as _Essence _had landed and he and Ahsoka had gone inside the base, Wedge Antilles spotted him and came over.

"Luke! Ahsoka! Great to have you back. You won't believe what's happened while you were gone."

"What?" Ahsoka responded first.

"It looks like the Imperials launched a sneak attack on Chandrila, just as the New Republic leadership was getting ready to have peace talks with them."

"Oh, no …" Luke sighed. "I guess it's not over yet."

"Tell us all about it, Wedge." Ahsoka replied.

It was at this time that Ahsoka soon spotted Ezra Bridger on the other side of the large hangar area. She called out to him and they came together and embraced. He then introduced Reema to her and the two regarded each other for a bit, as Ezra described his girlfriend's background and ability with the Force. After a bit, Ahsoka introduced both Ezra and Reema to Luke and the four of them went off to a conference room.

Ahsoka, as the senior person in the group, led off the discussion.

"Well, it seems we four are the main Force-sensitive – and adept – people remaining in the Galaxy. It also seems that we are in a critical time now, with the Emperor dead and gone, but there are still some troublemakers left. What do you all think we should do about it?"

Luke and Ezra stared at each other, aware that they were the exact same age to the day, but were born on almost opposite sides of the Galaxy. Reema, seeing the floor open, spoke up.

"Miss Ahsoka, do we know who is leading the remaining Imperials?"

As Ahsoka shook her head, Luke answered instead. "We do not, but I'd be willing to bet my sister does."

_**To be continued …**_


	9. War Does Not Make One Great

**Ahsoka Returns – Chapter 9: ****War Does Not Make One Great**

Apologies to all readers for the long wait. I have been busy and this chapter (for some reason) took some time to write. But the next installments should be more timely and forthcoming…

Thanks to followers: **WolverineRay, Alastar R UnLife, LEGOman112, JG32, death to sasuke, gloverderrek, Generation Zero, strongchristiansilver.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: War Does Not Make One Great**

* * *

_**Yavin IV, Gordian Reach-NE Outer Rim, 5 ABY, 2 months, 4 days, 10 hours**_

Ahsoka Tano, along with Ezra Bridger, Reema Andujah, and Luke Skywalker, were still in conference in a bunker below the surface of the fourth moon of Yavin. This was the first meeting of what they believed were the remaining Force-sensitive people in the Galaxy. As the senior person of the four, the others looked to Ahsoka for leadership. Luke had just mentioned Leia Organa, whom he had recently learned was his sister, because her biological father was also Anakin Skywalker.

"Luke, where is Leia now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not sure, but I would suspect Chandrila. She's close to Mon Mothma, the new Chancellor of the Republic. Leia had told me she might be getting a seat in the Senate, representing the survivors of Alderaan."

"Oh? How many were there?"

"She says it's at least a hundred thousand. Alderaan was a prosperous place and many who were born there had been living in other systems and sectors when the Empire blew up the planet. Leia's done a great job helping them all to unite and they have picked out a new planet they can settle on."

Ahsoka put her hand on her chin for a second, and pondered. _So much I still have to learn, but I remember Leia – a little._

She then asked. "Luke, is she interested in learning more about her native Force ability? She could be a valuable ally."

"Well … I think she's still trying to come to grips with the idea that she is Force-sensitive. But I believe she wants to help us."

Ezra then spoke up. "I met her once, too. She was very smart and we sort of became friends. But I haven't seen her since."

Reema's head was swimming, as she tried to take all of this in. Finally, she ventured a different topic.

"Miss Ahsoka, are we going to help the New Republic … against the remaining Imperials? I'm not sure I want to get so deeply involved."

Ahsoka looked at Reema, wondering more about who this newest member of the Force-adepts was, and what her story might be. She tried to scan Reema quietly, but the young woman was anything but readable.

"Um, Reema … I think that's not unreasonable. I don't see us as joining in the battle directly either. Ezra, have you and Reema talked about what you want to do? Are you two both planning on being together?"

"We are," he answered. "But we don't have any plans, yet. I can't really go back to Lothal, there's really nothing for me there. And Reema is scared about the situation on Coruscant now. So, we are open to suggestion."

Ezra then glanced at Luke. "What about you, Luke? Any plans?"

Skywalker shook his head. "I would just like to know more about what's going on. From what Wedge told us, they could use our help. I still consider myself a rebel – except that we supposedly won. But it's not over …"

Ahsoka laughed. "From my experience, it never really is. But I'm not opposed to getting more information. Ezra, what have you been able to learn?"

"Well, Reema and I have been doing a lot of traveling around the Galaxy. Things are rather confused, but most seem to want to give the New Republic a chance. Luke, I was certainly a rebel too. We won a great victory at Lothal but I had to go away after that and it's been four years."

Reema laughed. "Looks like I'm the odd one out. The only fighting I've done is to survive on the ground on Coruscant. Sometimes, I didn't eat for three days."

"But you look fine now," Ahsoka smiled. "I'm happy to meet you. Really. I can't stand here and say I know what you went through, I really don't. But I think all four of us have stories to tell. So, let's put that aside and see if we can make a good team." She turned to Luke and Ezra. "What would you think about us training together? Let's get on the same page and then we can talk about saving the Galaxy."

Ezra stepped forward and came to Ahsoka's side. "Ahsoka, I truly thought I'd never see you again. And you likely did me. It's great to meet Luke, and Reema is someone that I feel the Force brought to me. I had gone to Coruscant, but I really don't know why, and when I got there, I went straight to her, and she needed me. I'm sure that has happened for you."

Ahsoka thought about the long time she spent after the War and before her disappearance. _Yes, fate brought Barriss and I together again, and it allowed me to forgive her. But then she left me and I still don't know why._

"Ezra, you are correct. My life has been a long series of crazy things, and what happened on Malachor was just one of them. The four of us have to work together. The Force is telling me there are some difficult times ahead."

Luke broke in. "Ahsoka, you earlier told me you were skeptical – if not opposed – to reforming the Jedi Order. How do you feel about it now?"

She scanned the faces of Ezra and Reema before answering.

"Luke, you would need to see this through my eyes, not whatever Obi-Wan told you. How long were you with him?"

"Really, only a day or so before he seemed to die on the Death Star – at the hands of my father, Anakin."

"And what did he tell you about the Jedi? For that matter, what did Anakin tell you?"

Luke made a puzzled expression for a second. "Ben only said the Jedi were the guardians of peace in the Galaxy. Father told me nothing – he didn't have the chance before he died."

Ahsoka simply nodded, then took a deep breath. "Luke, we've spoken before about the Clone Wars. But maybe I didn't provide enough background. I was rather young when the war started, so maybe I didn't realize what it might do to us, but it changed us, maybe forever. Yes, the Jedi were all about keeping the peace, but we were changed into warriors. That's not what I was trained to do. And I think it may have done harm to Anakin, too."

Luke thought it over. "I remember what Yoda told me once … he said 'war does not make one great.' Was that what he told you, too?"

"Not in so many words, but, yes. A Jedi fights because she has to, never out of aggression. That was the philosophy. So, I'm hearing that the Republic is going to battle the remains of the Empire. Of course, I want them to win, but I think we need to stay out of the direct fight."

Ezra felt he had to weigh in. "Ahsoka, I learned much from you in the short time I knew you before, and both Kanan and I learned from you, but when the time came to fight for the freedom of my home planet, I was ready to do my part – and we were successful."

"And I'm proud of you, too." She turned again to Reema, "I'd love to get your opinion on this."

"Me?" Reema asked, hesitantly. "I … I don't really have one, but I'd like to wait before we plunge into battle. I mean … who do we work for, actually? As for this Republic government, who exactly elected them?"

"A fair question, actually," noted Ezra. "I'm with you, too, my friend. But I do know this, we can't let the Empire win. It was hard to beat them."

Ahsoka nodded, tentatively. "Then, it's settled? The four of us are going to stay out of the fighting … for now."

* * *

_**Yavin IV, 5 ABY, 2 months, 4 days, 12 hours**_

A bit later, while Reema had returned to the _Mira Bridger _to take a rest_,_ Ezra and Ahsoka stopped to chat privately. Both of them were having similar thoughts. He spoke first.

"Ahsoka, I've been thinking about what you told me, earlier. Someone seemed to have saved you from Vader, but you don't remember much about how it happened. What do you remember?"

"Only that I found myself in this strange place. And … there was this … woman. Or at least it seemed like one."

"Are there any details about her that you remember?"

"She was very tall – over two metres – and her hair was almost to the floor, all white. And she wore gowns in every color I could imagine. As she moved, I could see different colors."

"How did she seem?"

"Very gentle. She spoke quietly and mostly smiled. It was like a dream at first. Ezra, why do you ask?"

"Because I also met this woman, she told me her name was Su … and she was very much like you describe her. When you met her, how long were you with her?"

"Hard to say, actually. I completely lost track of time. It was like I lived in a dream world where everything was peaceful and perfect. Much of my memory was lost but I think it's starting to come back. Su, you say? Yes … I think that was her name, actually, and she didn't call me Ahsoka very often, mostly it was "my child." She seemed quite fond of me but in a motherly sort of way. I miss her and hope to see her again. She told me I would. I'm looking forward to it. What are some of your memories of her?"

Ezra thought about it, and it started to come back. "She showed me visions of many things that happened in the Galaxy while I was with her – especially about the Death Stars and the Empire losing the battles of Yavin and Endor. It was like she was preparing me to go back. When I was staying with her, everything was dark except for her. Often, she was the only source of light in the room or outdoors. Later she told me she had two personal craft – one dark and one light – but they were more like small planets instead of ships and she had the power to direct them anywhere in the universe, or so it seemed."

Ahsoka paid rapt attention as Ezra further described his time with Su, then had a realization.

"Ezra, I must have been on her light world-craft. Everything was always sunny and bright. She mostly wore white and gave me several garments in white too. They felt wonderful. I still have them on my ship. Would you like to see?"

"Yes … I would, very much. Anything that can help to explain things would be most helpful."

They walked together and came above ground to the surface of Yavin IV, then proceeded to where Ahsoka's ship _Essence II_ had landed, then went aboard.

"Where did you get this ship, Ahsoka? From Su?"

"Yes! It's really quite nice, she also gave me an astromech that sometimes talks, which I call Ar-Six. The ship is fast and quite nice inside, best craft I've ever had."

As she showed him more of the ship, Ezra was comparing it in his mind to _Mira Bridger_, the craft Su had given him, and thought … _Su sure has great taste, and I get the feeling she can just manufacture anything she wants on those world-ships, but don't ask me how._

Ahsoka then showed him the various garments – robes, gowns, dresses – that Su had given her, and he was amazed at how light they all were. "It's like they have no mass at all. How do they feel?"

"Like you said – lighter than air – but quite wonderful. I really want to see her, it's been almost a year since I returned, but I still have so many questions."

Ezra nodded. "So do I. But I don't think it was an accident that she brought us both back at the same time."

She chuckled. "Yeah … maybe she'll visit us together."

* * *

_**Chandrila, 5 ABY, 3 months, 12 days**_

At this time, the New Republic government had something of a "shadow" legislature in some parts of the Galaxy, particularly in some sectors that were more than a day's journey from the Core. Most of these places were more-or-less self-governing but often this meant government by a thinly veiled organized crime syndicate, which some ex-officio Imperials had joined. The titles of Moff or Governor were now mostly ceremonial, as financial interests – from the Hutts or Black Sun, but also extending to well-off Outer Rim worlds such as Lianna, Eriadu, or Muunilinst – tended to call the tune. The moneyed worlds could afford the best in military equipment and personnel and often treated nearby less-affluent planets as de facto client states, whose governing heads served at the pleasure of the richer worlds. These worlds and their tributaries tended to vote as a bloc in the Senate and were often the principal check on the Core worlds' power. The powers of the Senate were greatly limited when it came to administrative matters, even though Chancellor Mothma wanted to devolve some of her powers. The plain fact was that she had a lot on her plate and being the chief executive of the new government was a never-ending job.

Mon Mothma at this time had one overriding interest – the need to roll up what remained of the Imperial military – and it seemed that the opportunity to do that had at last arrived. The Imperial Remnant (as it was referred to on Chandrila, the seat of the Republic government) was essentially a rump force, believed to consist of two SSD and a coterie of about fifty remaining Star Destroyers, with an estimated 300,000 to 500,000 remaining personnel. Against that, the Republic could put as many as 500 capital ships and well over 2 million personnel, and these included perhaps 100 wings of various types of strike craft. Some of these ships were equipped with advanced weaponry that could greatly compromise the ex-Imperial craft. Given the situation, the Chancellor and her leading admirals and generals believed they could win this fight and perhaps get the Remnant to surrender and agree to a peace settlement.

But, in order to gain authorization for the military action, a majority of the Senate had to vote in favor, as was dictated by the newly instituted Constitution of the Republic. Mothma had always been a champion of the concept of democratic rule, whereby the voice of the people was supposedly heard and heeded, but putting this into practice was never simple or straightforward. Even among the worlds that had approved of the Constitution and had also favored her accession as Chancellor, there were nonetheless voices of dissent. Their opposition to military action was sometimes based on simple pacifism, and a desire to see the Imperial Remnant as essentially a group that shared many of the same ideals – a desire for peace and order and thus a prosperous Galaxy overall. Moreover, the death of Palpatine had removed the seemingly biggest impediment to that vision.

Mothma knew better. She understood the Remnant as still harboring a desire to regain overall power and thus would attempt to reestablish the Empire in some as yet-to-be-understood form. Though there was no apparent leader, she knew one might soon emerge. So, the remaining forces under their control had to be put down. Most of the Senate seemed to understand this as well, but a number of members were all too willing to condition their votes on gaining other priorities from the Administration for their worlds and sectors. This was a tricky course to steer through, but Mothma was an old legislative hand going back to pre-Imperial times.

So it was that the Chancellor had to call on Senator Willis Dragoo of Lianna. She had to have his vote and he could swing enough senators to get to 50% plus one. She rang him up one afternoon,

"Hello, Willis …"

"Ah … Madam Chancellor. What can I do for you?" he laughed.

"In your estimation, what would the result be if I called for the vote today?"

He made her wait for a couple of seconds, then answered. "I think you would be a few short."

She basically expected this response. "And this is with you and Almosso Wynchell's help?"

"Well … he's still trying to whip a few more in line. It's a hard sell right now. Mid-rim sectors want to know what the Republic will do for them. Spending on military assets is not popular right now. They want the war to be over."

"I understand," she sighed. "But this could be the one that does it. We have the firepower. We have the personnel. Let's get it done."

"Give me three more days before you call the vote. I think we can swing something. Perhaps a ministry of Agriculture, with some subsidies for Outer Rim farmers, might help."

"Interesting. If we could contain the budget, perhaps so."

"It might be a good opportunity to build the Republic brand, to show that the Galaxy is more than the Core and a few otherwise favored worlds."

"All right, then. It's settled. You can let Almosso know."

A couple of hours later, Dragoo placed a call back to Lianna.

"Milady? It's all set. The Chancellor has agreed to your plans."

"Most excellent, Senator."

As she put down her com device, Valles smiled and gave a soft laugh. _All too easy. Let's get to the battle, shall we? And then, we shall have peace … lots of it._

* * *

_**Chandrila, 5 ABY, 3 months, 15 days**_

The Republic Senate – a body of 500 – somehow ended up passing the Chancellor's war bill by a vote of 295 to 195, with 10 abstentions. As Mothma gaveled the body to order, she made a few short remarks.

"By a tally of 295 to 195, the motion is agreed to. Now we can set about taking the actions that will lead to a lasting peace, and then we make our galaxy a better place for all who live in it."

A rousing cheer went up from the members who were in favor of the authorization-of-force resolution, and an even larger majority had earlier passed the bill creating a Ministry of Agriculture. Having such a body in place meant that the farming worlds of the Galaxy would receive additional subsidies (likely in the billions of credits) for growing various food crops. This would be a boon for worlds such as Shili, Naboo, Ukio – and Lianna.

* * *

_**Aboard Super Star Destroyer Ravager, Jakku system, W Inner Rim, 5 ABY, 3 months, 16 days**_

Admirals Rae Sloane and Gallius Rax were talking over strategy on a conference call with Valles Santhé after they knew the Republic Senate had agreed to military action against the Imperial Remnant. Valles was doing much of the talking.

"The pieces are in place, Rae?" the Supreme Leader asked.

"Indeed, my Lady. We are ready to draw the Republic ships into the battle."

"Galli, has the new weapon been deployed aboard the _Ravager?_"

"Yes, Chairman Santhé. And also on the _Arbitrator._ Was that your desire?"

Valles chuckled. "Yes, Galli … now listen carefully." She sent them a holo diagram, illustrating the battlefield with the sandy planet Jakku as the backdrop.

"Now I want only about 12 of the ISD deployed in theater as the Rebels show up. Six on a side, to draw them into a pincer formation. This will have them deploy more and more of their resources, whereupon we dump another 12 ISD into the fray."

Sloane nodded and spoke up. "Milady, we are going to take severe casualties. Is that your plan?"

Valles chuckled again. "Indeed it is. The cost of war is going to be dramatically demonstrated to the New Republic. I want only ten of our ISD to remain when this is over. Now … I've just given you the first two hours of the strategy. The next moves will depend on what the Republic response is – they say Ackbar is a fine tactician – we will see about that."

"I wouldn't underestimate him. His forces performed admirably in the recent skirmish in the Akiva Sector." Rax noted.

"Exactly, Galli. I want his people to have full confidence in his leadership."

Sloane was a little puzzled. "Is it your intention to destroy the New Republic fleet, my Lady?"

"Only a significant portion of it, which means we will sacrifice significant assets ourselves. The key is to make them think we have been defeated. When this is over, you will meet again with Mon Mothma and agree to terms."

Rax whispered in Sloane's ear. "Just play along, Rae. She's got bigger plans. This is going to work out well in the long run."

Valles – fully aware of what they were discussing – then wrapped up the call. "Let me know when they arrive, Galli. Then put the first phase of the operation into action. We'll call this 'Operation Draw' … Valles out."

* * *

_**Yavin IV, 5 ABY, 3 months, 17 days, 10 hours**_

Meanwhile, on the 4th moon of the planet Yavin – as with many other Republic bases – forces were assembling and plans were being made. Immanuel Doza and Jarek Yeager were meeting with Wedge Antilles and talking over some strategy details.

"So, we're just going to show up at Jakku and engage them? How exactly is this supposed to work?" Doza asked, somewhat skeptically. "It's common knowledge now that the Republic had authorized engagement with the Imperial Remnant."

Antilles countered. "I must admit, I'm a little sketchy on some of the details. But we are gathering a force of over 500 ships."

Yeager let out a slow, low-pitched whistle. "Whew … that could get crazy. Wedge, what do you see us doing?"

Antilles nodded. "Immanuel, you are going to be commanding a medium-light cruiser with about five wings of A-wing fighters. Those pilots have shown their superior handling to the TIE craft the Remnant is still using." He turned to Yeager.

"Jarek, you are going to command one of those fighter wings. You had indicated your familiarity with the A-wing and I know of your combat record – it's quite good."

Yeager also nodded; a tad embarrassed. "I look forward to it. We have to win this battle. When do we deploy?"

"I would expect soon, maybe within two rotations. Admiral Ackbar and the other higher-ups are working that out now. I do know this much – we are going to hit them in waves."

At that point, General Hera Syndulla joined them.

"Wedge, I've been assigned theater co-commander for tactical craft. Are these some of my assets?"

Antilles introduced her to Yeager and Doza, after which she smiled, then shook both men's hands.

"Good to have an ex-Imperial with us, Captain. It could be quite useful in spotting their tactics. You are going to be in formation with up to fifteen similar ships." Hera turned to Yeager. "Jarek, you come highly recommended. We're going to need someone who can think fast. Weren't you at Hoth?"

"Only partially. I helped with the evacuation. It was tough watching the Imps pound that place, but we had to get away."

Hera smiled again, clapping him on the shoulder. "It's people like you – and so many others – that helped us win in the end. The rebellion was only possible due to such amazing and consistent effort."

"Thanks, General. It was all worth it …"

* * *

_**Yavin IV, 5 ABY, 3 months, 17 days, 12 hours**_

A little later that day, the Four (Ahsoka, Luke, Ezra, Reema) – as they had agreed to call themselves – were also discussing the upcoming battle.

"So, Luke, what did Leia tell you, regarding who might be in charge of the Remnant?" Ahsoka led off.

Luke slowly shook his head. "To tell the truth, she really wasn't sure. All she knows is Grand Admiral Sloane – the same name we've been hearing."

Ezra added, "Sloane was supposedly behind the attack on Chandrila a few months back. Even though she was there on the planet – but I think that was to make her look innocent."

"Okay, so how do we know that we have to go to Jakku? I've never been there – have any of you?" Ahsoka scanned the faces of her three fellow Force-adepts, but they all were blank. Luke finally spoke up.

"I've heard it's a desert planet, much like Tatooine." Both Ahsoka and Ezra looked at each other and gave knowing nods.

Ezra then spoke. "Jakku is where the Imperial Remnant is massing their ships. It's like they're daring us to take them on. And I guess if we don't, they might return to Chandrila and finish the job."

"Hmm." Ahsoka said softly. "Well, we can't let them do that. So, I guess it's win one more for the Rebellion."

Only Reema was unaware of what they were talking about, but she was fine with it. Even so, a look of concern came over her. "Are we actually going there? I'm not too excited about getting into the battle."

Ahsoka smiled at her. "I'm not planning to get too close, but I would like to be able to help out if we're needed. Hera Syndulla is a friend and I'm sure she will be there."

"So," Reema said slowly, "How do you want to play it?"

"I was thinking we might go in our two ships … they seem to have some extreme capabilities … and we might be in a position to lend a hand where we could."

Ezra broke in. "I've been studying my ship. It has some offensive capabilities. And we each have an advanced astromech droid to manage things."

"Yes, you are correct about that. My R6 seems to have capabilities I've barely even tapped." Ahsoka remarked.

"And R2 could come along too," Luke added.

"Great idea!" Ahsoka replied, loudly. "Then it's settled. Reema, are you okay with this, though? I don't want to drag you in if you aren't."

"Sure," the Coruscanti half murmured. "Just so long as we are careful."

"Don't sweat it," Ezra came next to her, putting a hand on her right shoulder. "I think you'll do just fine."

"OK, it's settled," Ahsoka summed up. "Luke and R2 will come with me on _Essence_, while you and Reema will be together on the _Mira Bridger._"

The Four looked each other in the eyes, smiling. Then they clasped their right arms together in a bond of unity – joining hands to wrists – and then, in a well-rehearsed ritual, they spoke in unison. "One … two … three … _FOUR!_" Upon the final beat, they broke the clasp and raised their right arms in a fist salute.

As they prepared to go to the ships, Ahsoka then added, "Let's get Ar-Six, Ar-too, and Sara together for a data exchange. It could come in handy."

* * *

_**Jakku, Western Inner Rim, 5 ABY, 3 months, 21 days**_

Things dragged on a bit before the first shots were fired some four days later. The SSD _Ravager_, with its basic battle group of 12 ISDs, were in high orbit over the planet, some 2000 kilometres above the surface. The Republic sent their first fifty ships into the sector, with the next fifty set to arrive about 30 minutes later. As they dropped out of hyperspace, the Remnant sent three ISD at them, followed by another three soon after.

Immanuel Doza's cruiser group were among the first to deploy. As they came into formation to meet the Imperials, groups of A-wing and X-wing starfighters were soon launched and they made for the ISDs, which were slow to react, taking volleys from the Republic ships before they could get their wings of TIEs into action. In the early going, the Republic fighter wings were scoring direct hits and the Imperials were too slow on the draw.

Soon, Yeager was reporting back.

"Captain, we've taken out ten TIEs so far, without even a scratch on our ships."

Doza responded. "Great! Good work, people." He thought about it for a few seconds, then decided to withhold any comment.

The next group of Republic ships arrived in-system and the results were much the same. More Imperial fighters were destroyed, and then the cruisers started to take on the ISDs. Again, they met with general success. Hera Syndulla's group had also arrived with this batch of ships, and after about an hour, she contacted Captain Doza.

"Immanuel, can we meet? I've made some observations about the battle so far, and I was wondering if you'd noticed some of the same things."

"Sure, General. I'll meet you at the hangar bay."

Things in the theater had quieted down for a few minutes, at least. As Hera docked her B-wing to the cruiser _Valiance_, she was met by a pair of New Republic sergeants.

"Welcome, General. Captain Doza is waiting for you."

Hera nodded, and followed them to a lift that took them to the bridge of the ship.

Doza was waiting, and silently ushered her into his small office.

"General Syndulla. Somehow, I think I know what you want to discuss, but I'll let you start."

She chuckled, then noted "these don't seem like typical Imperial fighting tactics … they seem to be offering merely token resistance."

"Yes!" Doza responded, and half-laughed. "But, why?" He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Could it be some kind of trap?"

"I don't know, but our orders are to press the advantage when we have it."

"Of course. When does the next group arrive?"

Hera checked her com device. "I'd say … in about another hour."

* * *

A very different conversation was taking place aboard the SSD _Ravager._ Admirals Sloane and Rax had pulled up a holo meeting with Valles Santhé, who seemed to be driving the whole strategy.

"What is the status?" Valles asked, in a relaxed tone.

"My Lady, the Rebels continue to arrive. We haven't yet destroyed even a single fighter."

"Excellent. Once we see at least 250 ships … only then do we deploy the _Arbitrator. _Then I want to start taking the Rebels out, cruiser by cruiser, that should bring them all into the theater."

Sloane then asked, "We are still planning to destroy the _Ravager, _is that correct?"

"Absolutely, then the remaining forces will be aboard _Arbitrator_ and its battle group."

"Aye, aye, My Lady." Rax responded.

"The New Republic will appear to have won a great victory today, as we slink off to parts unknown … unknown, to them, of course."

_**To be continued …**_


	10. Peace in Our Time

**Ahsoka Returns – Chapter 10: ****Peace in Our Time**

The battle continues and takes an unexpected turn …

* * *

**Chapter 10: Peace in Our Time**

* * *

_**Jakku, Western Inner Rim, 5 ABY, 3 months, 21 days, 13 hours**_

While the battle was raging in the Jakku System, the Four arrived. Ahsoka and Luke on her ship _Essence II_, while Ezra and Reema were on _Mira Bridger._ Realizing – via the Force – that Hera Syndulla was also in-system, Ahsoka reached out to her.

"Hello, old friend. I'm here. Ezra is too. Can you meet with us?"

Hera, momentarily startled, quickly recovered, and answered. "Sure, Ahsoka. I'd like to bring you up to speed. Can you dock with the _Valiance?_"

"Yes, but please come aboard my ship."

A few minutes later, Hera had boarded _Essence_, after it had landed in the hangar bay of the _Valiance. _Soon, the _Mira Bridger _had also landed and was just a few metres away. Ahsoka invited Captain Doza to join them as well. After introductions were made, Ahsoka led off the discussion.

"Hera, my friend, tell us what's going on." Ezra and Reema also paid close attention.

"Well, we are seeing a strange pattern. The ISDs that you see in the theater are remaining rather silent, only putting up token resistance. We've not lost a single fighter, while we've taken out more than twenty of the TIEs."

Ahsoka pondered this for a second, then cleared her throat. Soon, all eyes were on her.

"Hera … are we quite sure that any of these craft are manned?"

The general glanced back at her Togruta friend for a second, then seemed to make a connection in her mind. She thought a bit more, then asked.

"Ahsoka, about a year ago, you and Sabine helped us take out an Imperial vessel in the Ryloth system. I seem to recall the debriefings. Sabine told us that you met almost no resistance."

"That's right," Ahsoka replied, knowing where the Twi'lek was going with it. "Just a few troopers, which we easily dispatched. Then we had no opposition to planting the detonators."

Doza seemed a bit incredulous. "Are you saying they let you just come aboard, plant detonators, and destroy the ship? Do you recall what its name was?"

Ahsoka scratched the top of her head for a second, then remembered. "I think it was something like the _Mistreater._ Does that ring any bells?"

The captain responded immediately. "It sure does. I served with the captain of that ship. It was Pedlan Deyvius, a fine officer, one who cared greatly about his people. I cannot believe he would have just surrendered like that. It seems something – or someone – else is driving this strategy."

Luke and Ezra stared at each other, neither one sure of what they were hearing, but Reema quickly broke in.

"What if they are trying to suck us in? Maybe they have a much bigger plan that we don't know anything about."

The others stared at the young Coruscanti, who continued. "Do we know who is really in charge here? The Emperor is gone. Who's the new boss?"

Ahsoka then broke the silence. "Whoever it is, that person has a most interesting strategy. Maybe we're overthinking this. What if they are using droids to fly the ships?"

"And they then expect us to spend our energy destroying unmanned ships?" Doza said quietly. "It might be a possible strategy."

"But whose strategy?" Ahsoka frowned. "I can't help but feel we are being played, here."

As the words left her mouth, alarms sounded. Hera leapt to her feet. "Ahsoka – we may get some answers." She picked up her com. "What's going on?"

The response crackled across as she put it on holo for the others to see. "General! Incoming Imperial ships!"

* * *

_**Aboard Super Star Destroyer **_**Ravager**_**, 5 ABY, 3 months, 21 days, 14 hours**_

Grand Admiral Sloane turned to her immediate underlings. "Time to execute the next phase of Operation Draw. The Republic has now committed sufficient resources."

"Yes, Madam. We will deploy the weapon." Admiral Saté Pestage responded.

Admiral Gallius Rax whispered in her ear. "Rae, time for us to go to the _Arbitrator,_ per the Chairlady's orders."

Sloane turned to him and nodded stiffly. "Saté, you have the con. Keep me informed. Let me know once fifty Republic ships have been destroyed."

"Aye, madam. It will be done."

As Sloane and Rax headed for their shuttle, Pestage gave the signal to two commanders. They transmitted the orders. Soon, well below the command deck, a rumbling was heard as the bulkheads opened to the outside of the _Ravager_'s center ventral surface. A large structure then descended, one that consisted of a pair of 200-metre diameter barrels that could be aimed at any target in the immediate vicinity. Once deployed, the commanders – one in charge of each barrel – could target and destroy (or do severe damage to) any vessel in range.

"The weapon has been deployed, Admiral."

Pestage checked the display in front of him. The computers had located several targets, Republic ships that were hammering away at nearby ISDs. He transmitted the signatures of three vessels he selected to the gunnery crew. Soon, a huge red laser beam surged across space and slammed into a republic light cruiser, targeting its reactor area. A huge explosion followed and the cruiser had been obliterated, taking with it almost all of the two thousand crew members aboard.

Two more Republic ships followed … and soon Fleet Command had detected what had taken place. Republic supreme naval commander, Admiral Gial Ackbar, had sized up the situation.

"We can't just sit here and take that kind of firepower!" He growled. "We have to retreat."

* * *

_**Aboard Republic cruiser **_**Valiance**_**, 5 ABY, 3 months, 21 days, 15 hours**_

Following orders, Captain Doza pushed the _Valiance_ into a retreat and circled behind the planet Jakku. Hera, Ahsoka, and the others had all gone to the ship's bridge and were reviewing what had just taken place.

"Immanuel, you served with them. Where did they get that new capability?" Hera asked, her tone turning somewhat frantic.

"I've never seen it," he replied. "Certainly not on any ship I served on."

"Those lasers are incredible." Luke noted. "Like maybe a smaller version of the Death Star."

"We need to deploy," Ahsoka stated. "No offense, captain, but we're sitting ducks on this cruiser. Our ships can outperform just about any vessel out here."

"You're right, Ahsoka," Hera responded. "We need to deploy all fighters and take these guys on hand to hand."

Things were rapidly going from bad to worse. The Republic ship count had reached 25 and there seemed to be no answer for the _Ravager. _

As Ahsoka and Luke sped away in _Essence,_ she turned to him. "We've got to take out those guns!"

"How? They're much bigger than our ship!"

She stayed calm, then reached out with the Force. Soon, an answer came to her. In her mind, she was glimpsing the tall lady of the multi-colors. _Su … can I do it? _Incredibly, she soon had her response. _Relax, my child. You have all the power you need._

Ahsoka turned back to Luke. "Get me in position. I'm going to aim the cannon."

She then raised Hera. "General, give me some cover. I'm going in after those guns on that dreadnaught."

"Ahsoka, are you sure?"

"Just do it!"

"Roger."

Soon about twenty X-wings came up alongside the _Essence. _Their weaving tactics thoroughly confused Imperial gunners and allowed Luke the opening he needed to get within range. Ahsoka then aimed one of her shipboard cannons, and grasped it tightly. All of a sudden, a surging white beam leapt forth from the _Essence._ It slammed into the side of the _Ravager_, narrowly missing the massive weapon, but taking out a large chunk of the ship nearby.

Over on the _Mira Bridger_, Ezra quickly guessed what Ahsoka was doing. Reema looked at him, as if to say, _what are you thinking?_ He sent a wave over to the _Essence. _ Ahsoka opened the com.

"Hey … Ezra, I need you to help. We're targeting those big guns on that SSD."

"Sure. Just tell me what to do."

At this point, the droid SA-1R (Sara) rolled over to Ezra. "Sir, I may be of some assistance. Lock our cannon 1 onto the signal from _Essence. _The two ships will combine power."

Ezra nodded. "Ahsoka? My droid says we have to work together on the shot. Do you copy?"

Some static, then a reply. "Yes. My R6 unit is now connected in with Sara. Transmitting new firing coordinates now."

"Roger."

The two ships synchronized their navigation as their firing battery systems aligned, then the pair made a beeline for the _Ravager. _Aboard the massive Imperial ship, little attention was paid to the two smallish ships. A group of TIE Advanced interceptors laggardly approached.

"Ignore them!" Ahsoka shouted. "Our shields will hold!"

Ezra nodded, then glanced at Reema. "Any questions, my love?" He heard himself asking.

"Just one …" the Coruscanti said softly, but didn't specify what it was. Her brown eyes bored into him as she smiled demurely.

A few seconds later, and Sara spoke up. "Sir, R6 on the _Essence_ is indicating we are in range."

Ezra nodded. "Ahsoka – we are ready, Let's do this!"

"Aye-aye," the Togruta replied. "Fire!"

At the command, both ships launched bright white beams which quickly merged into one, but carried with them an exponential increase in power. At the same time, _Ravager_ had drawn a bead on another Republic ship and was preparing to fire. The white beam from _Essence _and _Mira _met the larger red beam from the weapon head on, then, incredibly, had somehow absorbed that one as well and reversed it, transforming it to a pinkish color. Soon it slammed back into _Ravager,_ not only taking out the weapon but a good chunk of the ventral munitions bay. A huge explosion was visible, and, all over the ship, alarms were sounding. It appeared much of the guidance systems had ceased to function.

As the crew members of Republic ships saw the display, a cheer went up. Admiral Ackbar quickly responded.

"Resume attack!"

Ackbar had little idea about what had just happened, but he knew an opportunity when he saw it. The rest of the Republic fleet had now arrived in system and there were a huge number of vessels, with laser volleys going in seemingly all directions at once. One by one, the Imperial ISDs in the theater were becoming overwhelmed. Without the _Ravager_ able to back them up, they had no coordinated response, a situation Ackbar and his commanders took full advantage of.

* * *

_**Aboard Super Star Destroyer **_**Arbitrator**_**, 5 ABY, 3 months, 21 days, 16 hours**_

Admirals Sloane and Rax had convened after witnessing the damage being done to the Imperial fleet. They quickly contacted Chairlady Santhé.

"Milady, the rebels fired some kind of weapon of their own. It completely reversed ours and now the _Ravager _is severely compromised," Sloane reported.

Valles soon appeared via holo image. She was smiling broadly.

"How many of their ships were you able to destroy?"

"Over 150, my lady," Rax answered.

"Excellent. What are our losses at present?"

"Significant, but not severe," Sloane responded. "But at least ten ISD are wobbling badly and their guidance has also failed. I don't know who is inflicting this kind of damage but it has been observed to be coming from two small ships."

Valles seemed to pause for just a second, as her expression turned a touch sour, but then her smile returned.

"Wipe them out."

"Yes, milady, it shall be done," Rax assured her.

* * *

_**Aboard **_**Essence II**_**, 5 ABY, 3 months, 21 days, 18 hours**_

As Ahsoka and Luke were celebrating their success in destroying the _Ravager_'s super-weapon, she knew better than to relax. Sure enough, they were met by a squad of about twenty TIE-Advanced interceptors, and these weren't manned by droids nor firing blanks.

Luke manned the port cannon and Ahsoka the other, and they were able to take out two of the ships. Their shields were taking hits, however, and she knew they had to take evasive action. Ar-Six was doing a fine job of keeping the ship away from as many of the shots as possible.

"Luke, we're going to need a short jump to hyperspace."

"Aye-aye." He took a seat and started punching in the info.

Ahsoka contacted the _Mira Bridger_ and relayed her plans. Their sister ship was also running into trouble, even though Reema's skill with the cannon was impressive, and Sara's nav skills were as well.

"We're going to make a short jump, Ezra … sending you coordinates."

"Got it, Ahsoka!"

In another twenty seconds, the ships were ready and they made a quick hyperspace leap. Meanwhile, back in the battle theater, the _Ravager _had been abandoned by most of the Imperial crew members, who were then leaving in shuttle and evac craft. All remaining ISDs that were in flyable condition soon left the system as well.

* * *

_**Aboard Super Star Destroyer **_**Arbitrator**_**, 5 ABY, 3 months, 21 days, 19 hours**_

The SSD _Arbitrator_ was, however, still in system. Sloane and Rax again conferred with Valles Santhé.

"So, we are done?" Valles inquired.

"Yes, milady …" Rax answered.

"What of those two ships?"

"From all accounts, they were destroyed." Sloane replied. "No trace was seen."

Valles wasn't so sure. "I'm going to need more than that." She took a breath, then added, "I need all the information we have on them. Galli, you won't be going to the Western Reaches. I want you to come to Lianna instead, via unmarked shuttle. You will assume a new identity, one pertaining to education, and also will become an informal adviser to me after my coronation later this year."

"Your coronation?" Rax asked, trying to stifle a smile.

Valles chuckled. "Why, yes. Don't you think it's time?"

Sloane kept a serious expression on her face, then asked. "What are your orders, my Lady?"

"As we discussed, take the _Arbitrator_ and the remains of the fleet to Zakuul. That planet will become one of my dominions in the years to come. The survivors will settle there and, at some point, we will create a group of ship yards … but no hurry. This chapter of Galactic history is now ending and the Republic victory will be recognized and celebrated. Rae, you will agree to peace terms with Mon Mothma. All Imperial officers will resign their commissions in return for no prosecutions for war crimes. I will be assuming control of the Kuat Drive facilities on that planet as we are merging them into Santhé-Sienar, thus we will become the suppliers of all naval craft for the New Republic in the years to come."

Rae lowered her head slightly in deference to Valles. "And, after the terms are agreed to with Chancellor Mothma?"

"You may retire on Zakuul or wherever you like. Take some rest and know you have done the job well. The Empire will rise again, with a new sovereign, but until that day, we are openly loyal to the Republic."

"Agreed, my Lady."

* * *

_**Jakku surface, 5 ABY, 3 months, 22 days, 7 hours**_

The surface of the desert planet Jakku was now covered by the wreckage of hundreds of Imperial and Republic craft, and several personnel were there as well, having bailed from stricken ships before they crashed into the ground. Jarek Yeager and several of his A-wing squad pilots had descended to low altitude, looking for survivors. They decided to land and talk things over, when suddenly, a huge boom could be heard for at least 100 km in all directions as the _Ravager _– now presumably deserted – crashed to the planet surface.

The roar was deafening as Yeager and his fellow pilots covered their ears. As it subsided, he got a signal on his com device.

"Jarek! It's Immanuel. We are picking up survivors from the surface. The _Valiance_ is still operational, even though we took some hard blows."

"That's great, Captain."

A few minutes later, there were several New Republic transport vessels on Jakku, who were gathering up as many service members as they could find. These included members of the now-defunct Imperial Remnant, who were happy to be rescued from the forbidding desert surface of Jakku. It seemed there were no traces of the Imperial ISD or SSD fleet remaining and the battle had ended in victory for the Republic, but a costly victory it was, as perhaps a million casualties had resulted during the day-long struggle.

Soon, both _Essence II_ and the _Mira Bridger _had re-entered the Jakku atmosphere and were also lending a hand in the recovery effort. As she scanned the planet surface, Ahsoka saw downed ships – both Imperial and Republic – everywhere. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Her ship touched down and she waited for Ezra's. As the Four reunited with hugs and handshakes outside on the planet's surface, Ahsoka remarked to her companions.

"If I hadn't seen this with my own eyes, I'd never swallow it. I fought in the Clone Wars, and visited many worlds, but never did I see anything like this. You really appreciate the size and scale of Star Destroyers when they are down on the ground."

Ezra had similar observations. "War is so destructive … but maybe we can have peace now. The Empire may really be gone now."

They could hear various shouts of joy and celebration as stranded crew members were found elsewhere on the planet. Local animals were being barbecued and much ale and other libations were flowing liberally. For the many members of the New Republic military, it was time to relax – for the first time in many years.

Reema also looked on with a smile. "It's good to see everybody so happy. I hope it can continue."

Luke sighed as he scanned around. "For me, it's been five long years, that started that day when my aunt and uncle were killed on Tatooine. But what comes next?"

* * *

_**Chandrila, 5 ABY, 6 months, 10 days**_

The negotiations were swift. Mon Mothma and the leading senators agreed to the terms that had been laid out by Valles Santhé and a contingent of now former Imperial officers had arrived on Chandrila to make the agreement formal. A two-hour session and the details were hammered out. Mothma was fine with no war crimes trials, understanding that most Imperial troops were conscripts and some of the officers had already joined the New Republic, such as Immanuel Doza.

The time had come to present the agreement to the general Galactic public. Mothma had already lined up the votes in the Senate for ratification, so a signing ceremony took place that was broadcast via the holo-vid network across the Galaxy. The agreement would come to be known as the Galactic Concordance, and would re-affirm the basic principles of the New Republic. When it was complete, Mothma gave a short address.

"A new era of peace and reconciliation has begun. My friend, Admiral Rae Sloane, and I have arrived at a settlement that will be the best thing for our Galaxy going forward – so that we may put away the guns of war and work together to improve the lives of everyone in the Galaxy – and know that we have finally achieved peace in our time."

After more remarks along these lines, which were received to polite applause from the gathering on Chandrila, Sloane was invited to speak.

"Thank you, Chancellor. I want to thank you on behalf of all my fellow brothers and sisters in arms that we can move forward and put the past away. Growing up as a little girl on Ganthel, we were often victimized by the lawlessness we encountered on our home world. I joined the Empire and attended the Academy, wanting to be part of an organization that would restore order to the Galaxy. Although many mistakes were made, I think we did a good job in many areas as well. But I intend to support the New Republic and may it be successful."

More applause, and then the two leaders traded kisses – on the cheeks – and then raised their arms together for a photo opportunity that soon would appear on every news feed around the Galaxy.

* * *

_**Lianna, 5 ABY, 10 months, 2 days**_

A few months later, the Galaxy had started to move forward under New Republic leadership. The new setup made plenty of allowances for local rule among sectors and systems, which was ideal for worlds such as Lianna. As the de facto ruler of her home planet – yet one with near total support, as she had brought ever greater prosperity to the Liannese people – Valles Santhé was making plans to restore the monarchy to her home. A woman of nearly unparalleled intellect, socially as well as academically, she was that rare leader who had the "common touch" and was given to such public displays as kissing infants and honoring local heroes from law enforcement and other first-response professions.

But under the surface, Valles was driven by a desire to rule, and felt inwardly that an imperial structure was still the best arrangement. Only those closest to her knew she harbored these ambitions, and one of them was former Imperial Fleet Admiral Gallius Rax. "Galli", as she addressed him, somewhat affectionately, was more than willing to take the long view and had settled down under a new alias on Lianna. He would now be publicly known as Rockford J Baccus, a professor of galactic history and astronomy, who gave weekly lectures to rapt audiences at the esteemed City University.

One morning, he and Valles were meeting at the urban palace along Palmyra Boulevard, one of the city's most upscale neighborhoods.

"So, milady, is everything set for the coronation?"

She smiled, and swished her black gowns as she seated herself.

"More or less. The people deserve this as much as anyone. They see me as a servant leader."

He chuckled. "How convenient. I must say, if Palpatine had put as much attention to public relations as you have, I dare say he would still be comfortably on the throne."

She laughed in response. "That was never a consideration for him. How shortsighted … but, Galli, how much do you know of what actually happened to him?"

"I only know what people are spreading around. Somehow, he was killed when the second Death Star was destroyed by the rebels. Along with Vader – whom few will miss, by the way – but I should think you might have a different take?"

She scoffed softly. "Galli. You know as well as I do that rumors often contain a kernel of truth. Having met Anakin Skywalker and his later persona as Darth Vader, I knew him to be almost as ambitious as myself."

"Did he carry on well with you, milady?"

"Indeed. I was able to reach him on a different level. I saw a man carrying deep sorrow and in intense pain. Anakin paid me a visit on more than one occasion … I had a way of easing his burden." She sighed. "But now he is no more."

"Valles, I understood some things from my long friendship with Sheev, one of those being the Force – and I know that you are adept in that as well. So, can you tell me who else might still harbor that kind of ability in the Galaxy of today?"

She smiled and her cheeks blushed a little. "Galli," she said in a hushed tone, "far more individuals than may be understood now." She then took a sip from the tea he had poured her. "You are one of the only ones that understands my own capacity in this area, because I know that you have some affinity as well. The Galaxy at large may believe it's all superstition, which is actually in our favor."

"My Lady, I am proud to stand at your side. Looking forward to seeing your reign begin on this fortunate world that your esteemed grandfather did so much to help make it as it is today. A wise and gracious queen you shall be."

"Thank you, Galli. I am looking forward to the pomp that surrounds the occasion. The people will be inspired by it as it is my desire to uplift the heart of every Liannese."

She then stood majestically and the train of her gowns followed as she stepped over to the large window that overlooked the lovely gardens some fifteen levels below. In the distance, the gleaming Santhé Tower – a 215 story structure – towered over the city. She glanced at it, then turned back to Rax.

"To a new era … may we all realize our dreams."

_**To be continued …**_


	11. All the Power You Need

**Ahsoka Returns – Chapter 11**

A pivotal episode, this is. See, you will …

Thanks to followers: **Galaxydragon101**,** RAD092515 **

* * *

**Chapter 11: All the Power You Need**

* * *

_**Yavin IV, 6 ABY, 0 months, 3 days, 21 hours**_

Back on Yavin IV, a location that had become the informal meeting place of "The Four" – Ahsoka, Luke, Ezra, and Reema – the Force Adepts were just concluding a training session. Ahsoka thought it would be a good idea to try out new ideas for them, so as to further sharpen their abilities and to further build them together as a cohesive team. This involved two on two competitions, three on one, and even all four acting as "free agents." The Togruta had worked out a kind of scoring system – one that was further enhanced by the droid "Sara" – that utilized each person's light sabre so that various types of blows and thrusts would carry a point value. But not just offense – defense and avoidance also carried point scores.

It wasn't hard to see that the activities which required teamwork and trust were the ones where the overall scores were higher. These sessions had begun about six months prior, and though the other three were a bit skeptical at first – particularly Reema – it soon started to work well. The Four now could truly feel each other's energy and began to rely on that nearly instinctive, unspoken communication. Once the latest session had ended, they went to a local tavern that had first been established for Rebel forces personnel some five years earlier. Over ale, they discussed some ideas.

"I'm beginning to think we really could create a new version of the Jedi," Luke remarked. "It's like we are a great team and we've learned so much over these past few months." Seeing a trace of concern on Ahsoka's face (she was never very good at hiding her feelings, the others had come to realize … perhaps it was a Togruta thing), he quickly added, "But this wouldn't _be_ the Jedi. Something better."

Ahsoka laughed. "I know. I've almost drilled it into your heads by now. And look, there were many _good_ things about the Jedi too. We stood for peace and helped to support the Old Republic. They taught us much knowledge."

Reema, as usual, was curious. "So maybe we should support the New Republic? But there are only four of us …"

Ahsoka chuckled. "That spreads us a little thin …"

Ezra then added, "Well, Ahsoka, considering you're the only one of us who actually _was_ a Jedi, we respect your thoughts on it."

Luke also noted, "I was in training to be one from Master Yoda, but it wasn't any more than a couple of weeks … however, I spent a few months working on learning about the Force, and when I returned to see him about completing my training, he said I didn't need any more. I thought that was a bit strange." As he finished the thought, he stared again at Ahsoka.

"I know what you mean. It's hard for me to believe you would be a true Jedi in that short a time. I was brought to Coruscant when I was three years old. This was the traditional way of Jedi training. We the younglings spent much time with Yoda."

Ezra broke in. "Yes, you explained that to me, once, when I was learning from Kanan. I was really hoping I could learn more from you … but then you … disappeared."

The tavern had mostly cleared out by this time and The Four sat together for a bit, sipping their ales, when something strange occurred.

* * *

**_Somewhere just outside the Galaxy, 6 ABY, 0 months, 4 days_**

All at once, they saw a peaceful flash of light and then, the next thing they knew, they were seated at a table in a room all in white – the floor, walls, and ceiling, along with every piece of furniture. Ahsoka glanced across at Ezra, who simply nodded. Reema, quite concerned over the sudden change, glanced at Ezra and quickly came to his side. He felt her fear and then gently stroked her dark hair. Luke was baffled by the occurrence.

"Where are we?" He looked around for a minute, then stood, as if looking for a window, or a possible way out. The others stared at him, but remained seated. Ahsoka started to realize she had been there before, but, before she could speak, the image of a figure started to take shape before their eyes. Soon it was fully formed, and both Ezra and Ahsoka knew well whom it was, but they remained silent.

Once her body had materialized, she spoke to the group in a gentle tone.

"Greetings, my friends. Madam Tano, Mister Bridger. And also to my new guests, Mister Skywalker and Miss Andujah. Welcome to the Light. I am Su. And I am most pleased that the four of you are here."

Ahsoka spoke first. "Su … I was wondering when I would see you again. I had so many questions for you …"

Su came over behind the Togruta and placed her right hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. The warmth of her touch quickly rippled through Ahsoka's entire body. Su caressed her rear lek, then continued softly.

"My child, I see you have been doing well since your return. Now your questions have been answered, perhaps?"

"Well …" she replied. "I think I have new ones. But they are hard to put into words."

Su simply nodded gently. She left Ahsoka and came over to Ezra. "And how are you feeling at this time, young friend?"

Ezra also nodded. "Quite well, Madam Su. It's good to see you again."

Su put a hand on his shoulder for a second and he soon was feeling the warmth.

Luke and Reema looked on in astonishment. They stared at Su, not sure what to make of her. She seemingly read their minds and addressed each of them in turn via subconscious projection, then turned to Luke directly.

"Young Luke. I have watched you for a long time. Your father was long troubled once he knew you were alive … and he struggled with the memory of your mother."

Luke now felt the memory of the struggle aboard the second Death Star, his battle with Vader, then the attempted electrocution by Emperor Palpatine. His eyes winced as he recalled what happened. As he gazed into Su's dark eyes, they suddenly flashed in multi-colors, but the other three did not notice. He felt he had to ask her about that time, almost two years earlier.

"Madam Su," he stammered out, not entirely sure of how to address her, but following Ezra's lead. "You _know_ what happened?"

"Indeed," came her reply. "And many other things about it as well."

"The lightning, the pain? What happened to the Emperor?"

She had come behind him at this point. "He has had … a transformation. It continues …"

"What about my father? Or Yoda? Ben Kenobi? There are so many things I don't understand. And no one to ask. Even Ahsoka doesn't know."

Su laughed softly, then waved a hand and another chair appeared, but this one was raised up a bit, giving her the air of a monarch, sitting on a throne. As the chair took shape, The Four watched it become made entirely of what appeared to be gold, setting it apart from all the white objects in the room. Almost imperceptibly, their garments had been changed to white and were nearly without mass yet most comfortable. Ahsoka realized they were the same as the others Su had given her prior. The table the Four had been seated around then disappeared, and each of them were now seated facing the golden throne that Su was perched upon and the lady's garments had changed into multi-colors, but each of The Four saw different colors in her that matched their mood. Luke saw a greenish blue, Ezra a warm yellow, Ahsoka a deep blue, and Reema a dark red.

After what seemed like hours, Su addressed them, but one at a time.

"Luke. First, you no doubt realize your name means Light. Ahsoka, you are bringer of Light. Ezra, you are the Helper, and … Reema, you are Good Fortune, and a boundless spirit, a swift running deer."

As Su spoke, Reema's eyes were on her, seemingly in a kind of trance. She remained that way as Su asked them to form a circle. The Four rose and stood near the throne. Su's right hand joined Ahsoka's left, and the chain passed to Luke, then Reema, and finally Ezra, whose right hand joined with Su's left. Once formed, Su coursed massive energy through the circle. They all felt their hands grew progressively hotter but otherwise were in no discomfort. Su kept the circle going for almost ten minutes, then relaxed the surge and soon everyone released each other's grip.

Su then turned to each person in turn as she addressed him or her.

"Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin and Padme, grandson of Shmi. You and your sister are now the only ones left of your clan. Much will depend upon you in the days and years to come. As it will on all of you," she said, with a slight edge in her voice, looking at each face in turn. She then resumed.

"Your father was a deeply conflicted individual. I had encountered him once, long ago, when he was a small child on the same planet that you grew up on. Only he was born there, while you were left there, by the one they called Obi-Wan."

_Ben …_ Luke thought to himself. _I never knew …_

"Yes, young Anakin possessed much fear … a fear that would follow him the rest of his days. Only when he saw what that would do to you – then he acted … as you are remembering now. Anakin had become convinced that pain was all the galaxy had to show him and it was that way for all of his short life."

As Su spoke of Anakin, the memories rushed forward in Ahsoka. _Oh, my … I saw that too, on Malachor. He was in such great pain. All he could do was try to kill me, maybe to make it stop. But why was it necessary?_

Su felt the tension in Ahsoka, and shifted her gaze to the Togruta.

"My child … I could not allow him to kill you. So I brought that Temple of Evil down on him as I pulled you away. He realized he had to escape or he would be crushed."

Ahsoka nodded, then asked, "What _was _that place, anyway? I still have bad memories and thoughts."

"It was a test for you, Ahsoka. To show you, yet again, how strong you truly are."

"Why did you save me?"

"Because you have so many more tests ahead of you. And I am confident you shall pass these as well."

Ahsoka simply sat, somewhat confused, but the words from Su began to sink in, leaving her with a feeling of relief.

Reema, always wanting answers, blurted out, "But who exactly are _you_, Madam Su."

Su smiled and turned to the young Coruscanti. "What would you like me to be? I can fill that need in you."

Reema was now thoroughly confused. "I… I … I don't know. Are you some kind of queen or empress?"

"Yes, if that is how you see me. Young Reema, do you want a queen in your life? Perhaps you will be one yourself one day."

"Seriously?"

"If it's what you want … I see many great things ahead for you. There is passion in you, a determination to survive, against any odds."

"I just did what I had to. I never really thought about it."

"So did your benefactor – the one calling himself Menoway."

"He told me to trust in the Force – and it was there every time I needed it."

By this time, Su had risen and come to stand behind Reema, who remained seated. She placed her hands on the Coruscanti's shoulders, but instead of surging more energy through her, she felt the young woman's pulse and the beating of her heart. Reema had grown tense, not sure what was happening to her. Su finally spoke, while the others were watching the exchange with interest.

"Relax, young one. Must you be in such a hurry? Your life will be long."

Reema tried to relax but found it difficult. It was rare that she shared herself with anyone – she felt it was necessary for her survival – especially one as powerful as Su. Reema squirmed a little, feeling progressively less comfortable the more Su stayed close to her. But soon, the great Lady pulled away and Reema felt a sense of relief. Su seemed to pay this no mind.

The others broke the silence. "Is there anything we should be doing?" Ezra first asked.

"What about helping the New Republic?" Luke added, while Ahsoka bided her time for a few seconds.

Su returned to her throne, and sat, calmly smiling, as if nothing ever bothered her or gave her any pause whatsoever. Ahsoka gazed at her and thought. _It's as if she is telling us we have to find our way – with the Force. I think she is a person of strong Light, and I have to follow her and learn all I can. Should I be the one to lead the Galaxy? Is this what the Force is telling me? Have we defeated the evil?_

Su returned Ahsoka's gaze and connected with her, mind to mind. _The answers will come, my child. Continue to search, to learn, to become. _Ahsoka calmly looked into Su's eyes and saw various visions, the most striking of these being the sight of a shorter woman dressed all in black and carrying a red lightsabre. The woman almost seemed to be taunting her, but it was a face Ahsoka had never seen before. She thought of asking Su about it, but then thought better. _Su prefers us to let the answers come to us in our own time._

Instead, Ahsoka then asked her the following: "Madam Su, I've been thinking about why you called us all together on this occasion. Was there something you wanted to tell us, or felt that we should know?"

Su chuckled just a bit, then stood in front of her throne. "Indeed there is, my child. Dear Ahsoka, it is you in whom I have the greatest affection. The primary galaxy in this group is badly in need of guidance. The end of the previous empire – which I witnessed you and your friends here taking part in – has brought a new era of instability. By the Force, you will help to make sense out of what will come to seem like confusion. And in that confusion, many rogue actors and movements will arise … indeed, some are arising as we speak."

Ezra then asked, "Su – will the Empire try to regroup and cause more trouble? I was really hoping we could hold them off."

"Dear Ezra … look to the Force for your answers. You have all the power you need."

Luke began to feel more at ease around the mysterious Su, whom he had never heard about before. _Did Yoda know of the existence of Su? If so, he never said anything about her. How about Ben, or my father ... or the other Jedi from the past? _He then noticed that Su was now gazing into his eyes and soon their eyes locked onto each other. After a short silence, Su decided to address him openly, so the others could hear.

"Dear Luke … it is my pleasure to meet you directly for the first time. You are wondering about Master Yoda – who, sadly, passed away recently. I have been in contact with him from time to time, but it is a loss for the Galaxy overall. The Jedi Order – for the most part – had sound intentions, but still were drawn to the Darkness. Why, you may ask? They underestimated its power and the war exposed this."

Luke nodded, but was not fully aware of why. Yes, Ahsoka had explained the Clone War, and how some of the Jedi were corrupted by it and went against their teachings, even those who attained the rank of Master. He glanced over at the Togruta and caught her nodding in agreement. He decided to ask Su what had been on his mind for a while.

"Madam – would it be a good idea to build a new organization like the Jedi? Maybe not the same as they were, but a way of keeping the peace and preventing the Empire from returning."

Ahsoka, as expected, had reservations. "I wonder what happened to all the Jedi knowledge. I remember the holocrons in the Temple, on Coruscant. But I don't know where that all went. Because I left the Order, I never got to study them in much detail … did I miss out on what maybe I needed to know?"

Ezra, finding this topic intriguing, spoke up. "My earlier master, Kanan Jarrus, had one of those holocrons, Ahsoka, you saw some of it, there was a recording of Anakin Skywalker instructing on lightsabre techniques."

While they peppered her with questions, Su smiled and sat calmly on her throne with her hands folded. When they had stopped, with the Four waiting for her response, she remained silent for about thirty seconds.

"My dear Ahsoka, I detect something in your thought pattern. Would you mind if I share it with the group?"

The Togruta shook her head calmly, realizing that nothing could get past the mysterious lady.

"Well, then. Master Ahsoka – as I have now designated her – cautions us about reforming the now-dead Jedi Order. She seems to think its weakness caused its demise. The weakness, as she understands it, was a failure to properly value the need of people to work together. If the Jedi were merely lone warriors it was too easy for them to be destroyed one at a time – regardless of how powerful any one of them might be. Time proved her correct – even if she was viewing it with hindsight … am I correct, Master?"

Ahsoka nodded. "When this destruction took place, I was unaware of it. I came to understand it later, due to conversations I had with Master Yoda."

"How difficult that must have been for you to hear. So, once you understood the gravity of it, you came upon a different conclusion?"

"I did. But this was only a few months before I ended up with you – after facing Anakin on Malachor."

"Of course … but …" Su then stood, and called the Four to come close to her. "There is no problem starting over with a new organization. Master Ahsoka, you, due to your greater experience and wisdom, shall be the leader of the new group. You are free to name it as you alone see fit. Are you comfortable with this responsibility?"

Ahsoka stood silent for a few seconds, seemingly running it over in her mind, then answered. "I am, Madam Su."

"Very well." She turned to the others, looking them over one at a time. Only Reema seemed a little uneasy, but she told herself internally that it would be the right move. Luke, Ezra, and Reema each then nodded their assent. "Do you each pledge your loyalty to your new master?" Again they nodded. "Speak as one," Su commanded, a sharper tone to her voice being clearly distinct.

Ezra took the lead. He bowed to Ahsoka, then was down on one knee before her. Somehow, Ahsoka knew what to do. She extended her right hand, and then Ezra took it gently and kissed it. He then rose and bowed again, repeating "Master, I pledge my loyalty to you."

Luke and Reema quickly followed, as Su sternly watched. When it was done, she spoke to the group. Ahsoka was foremost, with her three followers behind her. "Luke, Ezra, Reema – you shall be your master's loyal knights, or whichever title she deems appropriate. It will be your responsibility to her and to the Galaxy as a whole. You four will see that the peace is kept and the organization that governs the Galaxy does so with integrity and honor. I will return you to the Galaxy now, in the same place you were. Are there any questions?"

Ahsoka spoke up. "Yes, Madam Su. Where are we now, exactly? And … when will I – or we – see you again?"

Su smiled. "Come with me, all." She waved a hand and suddenly they were standing on a platform of sorts, looking through what appeared to be a type of viewport. Through it, a large expanse of space could be seen, with the Galaxy stretched out before them. They could vaguely make out the various regions, from the Core to the Outer Rim, and all in between. Even the mysterious "unknown regions" and "wild space" were visible.

Ezra looked out with interest, as did Luke. "It's incredible. How far out are we?"

Su smiled. "About a hundred thousand of what you refer to as 'light years.'"

Then the view started to change as the craft they were on began to zoom in at an unimaginably rapid speed. They headed straight into the Yavin system, which became apparent as they were soon in orbit around the gas giant. The entire trip took perhaps two minutes.

Ahsoka then asked, "I'd like to see what this ship looks like from the outside. Might you have something for us?"

"Yes," Su answered, "along with many other things." A small object then flew into her right hand. It was pyramid shaped, about eight centimetres high, all in smooth, gleaming white surfaces. She then handed it to Ahsoka.

"This, everyone, is one of what you might refer to as a holocron, or data repository … everything you need for your mission will be found inside. All text has been converted to your Basic language for your convenience. You asked when I might return. That is not something I have decided on at present. Much may depend on events as they unfold. Many clues I have given you all on your visit today and more are in the holocron. Safe travels, all."

She then grasped each of their hands in turn, finishing with Ahsoka, and giving them each a small energy surge.

The Four stood together for a second, but then were suddenly back at the tavern on Yavin IV, with much to talk about.

* * *

_**Lianna, The City, Santhé Tower, 6 ABY, 0 months, 7 days, 11 hours**_

Valles Santhé – wearing a black satin pantsuit – was waiting in her office at the Santhé Tower as she expected to close a major deal, one that would put her in the driver's seat for the Galactic arms trade. The target: Kuat Drive Yards, a legendary ship builder going back several millennia. At one time, the "KDY" would have been too big for Santhé-Sienar to swallow, but with the end of the Galactic Civil War at hand, its fortunes had declined precipitously.

Along with Valles were her Division Vice Presidents; of Finance – Shraw Hillrock, of Acquisitions – Grom Decidré, and Ship Construction – Fangou Ribao. They were basically congratulating Valles on yet another coup. There was a time when most of the old hands at the company scoffed at the idea that the granddaughter of the visionary leader Kerred Santhé could truly fill the old man's shoes at age 25, but after he died some eighteen years earlier, she'd left no doubt about the matter. Valles not only drove the military and weapons business to new heights – partly by winning over the notoriously difficult Lord Vader and charming the hardnosed Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin – by gaining the trust of the Empire, she had moved Santhé Corp into new areas such as agriculture, hospitality, and health care, all of which became immensely profitable. At this point, there were few rivals left in the Galaxy to challenge her financial might.

"Valles, I just have to say – how adroit of you to realize the Empire was done, and the New Republic would soon be cutting back on arms purchases," noted Ribao. "A stroke of genius."

Decidré in Acquisitions gave a low whistle. "If someone had told me – even one year ago – that the whole place could be purchased for just one quadrillion credits, I would have told him to ease up on the spice. Just amazing."

Valles just sat, smiling and twinkling her eyes just a little. Praise was always appreciated, but she'd learned long ago from her grandfather to never take her eye off the ball, and she was nowhere near where she ultimately wanted to be. She then spoke softly.

"In business, I've learned one very important principle. Always make your opponent believe she or he has won, even after you have defeated her or him. In this case, I could have been even more hardnosed and offered say, 700 trillion, but why push it? I'm getting _everything_ I want."

At that moment, her assistant Lasivia Borges came in, carrying an elegant robe in luxurious pink and black velvet with fur trim, which she proceeded to place over the shoulders of her boss, giving the Chairlady a most regal look.

"The guests from KDY are here, milady. Shall I show them in?"

"Yes. Wait sixty seconds, and then we shall receive them."

Lasivia curtsied and showed herself out.

When the KDY people arrived, Valles rose and greeted each one personally. First was Lira Wessex, a renowned starship designer (who had originally designed the _Venator _class for the Old Republic, and both the ISD and SSD for the Empire) and the widow of former Imperial Moff Denn Wessex and now the effective head of KDY. She was attired similarly to Valles, with an elegant dark blue velvet robe over a similar blue satin long gown. Lira was also a rather wealthy individual with a fortune of hundreds of trillions of credits.

"Greetings, Lira," Valles said with a smile, as her guest curtsied before her. "And welcome to Lianna."

Following Lira, were two others. First was VP of Operations, General Hiram Klyke, a burly man in his late 50s, of pale complexion, and then Lando Calrissian, who had regained control of Bespin's Cloud City after the Battle of Endor drove the remaining Imperials from the station. Lando had rebuilt the city and had made several deals that reestablished his wealth and position. He had successfully walked a fine line – maintaining his connection to Rebel heroes Leia Organa and Han Solo, while simultaneously having gained the trust of Lira and General Klyke.

Both Klyke and Calrissian bowed to Valles and kissed her right hand when it was offered. Then everyone trooped into the conference room adjoining Valles's office. Once everyone was seated, Valles rose and activated a holo projector that illustrated the terms of the merger of KYD into Santhé-Sienar and also the corporate structure of the new entity. KYD would now become the primary weapons and munitions division of Santhé-Sienar and Lira Wessex would continue to head it up, with a salary of one trillion credits per year. Lando had been able to talk himself into a lucrative consulting position with the new combined entity as Cloud City had also been merged into KYD under Santhé-Sienar, a temporary arrangement, as it would soon join Santhé Corp's Hospitality division.

Bottles of blue Corp-Sec sparkling wine were popped open, and all drank to the continued success of the combined entity. Valles now was the unquestioned queen of the whole operation and all were toasting her obsequiously, including Lira, who at one time was a determined and sometimes bitter rival during the days of Palpatine's Empire. When the meeting ended and the others had left to head for a party elsewhere in Lianna City, Valles asked Lira to remain behind, and the two women went off together into a secret room off of Valles's main office – one that contained many of the Lady's outfits and formal wear.

They stood together, at first admiring each other's attire, and then Valles grew serious.

"Lira, dear, it is indeed fortunate that you have joined me today, I was gratified that you decided to attend."

"Valles, love, you know fully well why I am here. Again, darling, you have outmaneuvered me. I remain in awe."

"But, of course, there are no hard feelings. Once you are aware of the plan, you will see the distinct advantages in it."

Lira smirked, sipping from her blue wine goblet. "I'm all ears."

"Not so fast, dear. Much of it is not ready for general consumption as of yet," Valles chuckled, and pointed to her head. "However … I can tell you this much. We will begin to dismantle some components of KYD's main operations around Kuat."

"Why would you want to do that?" Lira asked, somewhat airily.

"As you know, the general demand for these facilities is going to be drastically reduced. But, much of them will nevertheless be needed … elsewhere."

"Do tell …"

"I have commissioned two planets for this project. One in the Western Reaches, the other to the east. These will slowly be built up over the next few years."

Lira's sneer turned into a grin. "I see … and you of course wish for me to handle all of this."

Valles looked her dead in the eye. "And I should not have to tell you – this remains strictly confidential. I do not want anyone – particularly that rogue Calrissian – to learn of this."

"Whom shall I be working with?"

"A couple of holdovers from the former empire. I will be introducing them to you in the weeks to come."

"What should I do in the meantime?"

"Keep Klyke in charge on Kuat to manage the draw down. All KYD personnel are to be retained at full salary."

"But what would they be doing?"

"Leave that to me."

Lira started to get it – or at least believed she did – and she turned to look over some of the fabulous gowns that were on the various racks around them. She fingered a rich green piece lovingly.

"Would you like to borrow that for the party?" Valles laughed.

Lira nodded, acting a bit like a teenager going to her first prom.

"Very well, let's change."

Soon, the two ladies were festively attired in glittering outfits with lavish robes to cover them. They strolled out of the office together, past Lasivia's desk. Valles turned to her longtime assistant.

"We are heading to the party, dear. You can wrap up here and join us soon. If you want to borrow something from my collection, feel free."

* * *

_**The Dark World-ship, Elsewhere in Galaxy Group 17, 6 ABY, 0 months, 20 days**_

Empress Su was now wearing a resplendent black outfit that shimmered as it caught any light, and walked purposefully down a corridor in her other world-ship, the one that Ezra Bridger had spent much time on two years prior. Joining her was another woman similarly attired in black, but with a shimmery cape lined in red over her shoulders. The younger woman was in a tight body contoured 'cat-suit' that also gleamed. Su waved a hand and they both were transported elsewhere on the ship, this time in front of a portal that opened onto something resembling a sanitarium ward. Su turned to her companion in black.

"My dear Lizza, do you know why we are here now?"

"Yes, milady. To check the status of the captive."

Su laughed. "He is to be awakened today. You will see to the details."

Lizza simply nodded, then waved her hand and the portal opened. She led her master into the room after crossing a large general area, where several personnel, also attired in black jumpsuits, were performing various tasks. Each snapped to attention as Lizza and Su passed by. All remained silent. Lizza walked over to a console in the center of the room, where an attendant silently directed her to the correct menu of options. She began touching the screen in various places after signing in via her handprint. Once all settings were ready, Lizza turned around and nodded to Su.

One man came up to them, then bowed deeply. He gestured toward another door and they followed him in. There, lying on a comfortable gurney, was the figure of the recent Emperor of the Primary Galaxy of Group 17.

Su came to his bedside, then waved a hand. Slowly, the figure began to awaken and it was indeed Sheev Palpatine.

"How are you feeling, Sir?" Su asked gently.

After a few seconds, the man's vision started to return and he gazed at Su, thoroughly confused. Su said nothing, continuing to smile. He weakly fumbled for a response. Finally he managed to sputter out …

"Where … am I?"

Su replied softly. "In a safe place."

"And … who are you?"

"Sheev Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, surely you remember me? It was about 8 or 9 of your years ago. I visited your palace and you tried to zap me with a crude form of electric current. It didn't go so well for you."

The former emperor – looking more haggard then ever – slowly shook his head, but then stopped.

"Yeeeeessss," he hissed out. "The Empress of Everything … I thought it was a bad dream."

"I'm sure you did. But, let's try something." Su held up her left hand, and another holocron (similar to the one she gave to Ahsoka earlier, but this one was all black, like a piece of obsidian) flew into it. She placed it on the bed in front of Palpatine. "See if you can lift this simple object, if you may …"

Palpatine looked at her with squinty eyes and tried to reach out to her with the Force, but was not able to determine much. She seemed kind and gentle, but he knew that such appearances were often deceiving, having spent a lifetime practicing them himself. He reached out a hand to summon the small pyramid-shaped object, but nothing happened. He tried two more times, with the same result.

"What's the problem?" Su chuckled softly.

"I … I seem to be feeling poorly. I'm not myself."

She gazed at him, seemingly sympathetic. "What do you remember, Sheev?"

Normally, he hated to be addressed by his given name. Only old friends such as Wilhuff Tarkin or Gallius Rax could get away with that, but at this point, he was in no position to trifle with the mysterious tall woman in front of him. He searched his memory, and it started to return.

"I was teaching young Skywalker a lesson … a preparation for a lifetime of service to the Empire. Then …" he continued to grope for understanding. "I felt myself being lifted and then cast into an endless chasm. But that is all."

"Very good, sir. Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

"Positive. How long have I been … incapacitated?

"A little over two of your years. Sheev, I'm going to save you some time When Anakin Skywalker – your former apprentice, the one you renamed Darth Vader – cast you into that 'chasm' as you put it, you went through a transformation of your own. You now are the same person you were many years ago, before the one called Plagueis trained you in the Dark Arts."

Palpatine was still an intelligent individual, and he started to realize what had happened – he'd been stripped of all Force sensitivity – but was still unsure exactly how it happened. He thought it over carefully, realizing that he had plenty of time and the woman did as well.

_Yes, I remember now. She … what did this woman call herself? Ah yes, Su, it was. She paid me a visit – she just appeared out of thin air … I thought I was having some kind of dream. Who can do such things in our galaxy – MY galaxy! – and she spoke to me as if I were a common person. I was going to blast her into dust, but she simply reversed my power into me. I had to break it off. A very impressive woman she is. Clearly from someplace far away from my galaxy. I can learn from her…_

"Madam … Su …" he heard himself say. "You were the one, of course. So powerful you can simply strip the Force ability away from any person you wish. How might I regain my powers?"

This time, Su laughed, but it wasn't a good-natured chuckle. She held out both arms, causing her black cloak to open and expose the multi-colored brilliance of her gown underneath. A menacing cackle then broke out, which she continued for about ten seconds. Palpatine felt he was now staring at pure evil, someone capable of doing anything she wanted, at any time she wanted. Her laughing ceased and she wrapped her cloak around her once more, her earlier mild manner returning.

"Ah, Sheev …" she again said softly. "I am going to consider that carefully. There are lessons for you to learn now. One power you will be permitted. That is the ability to open this holocron."

She then presented the small, shiny, black pyramid to him. Palpatine fingered the object carefully, marveling at its seeming perfection as he felt the smooth surfaces.

"You will need to take some time to master it, but I feel certain you will. There is much about you, Sheev, that I can admire. Take your time, you aren't going anywhere. Are you hungry? Anything you would like to eat will be brought to you. We've been feeding you via intravenous methods for the past two years while you regained your strength."

He nodded, fully understanding that this was Su's world and he was just a guest. Still, he thought he might ask just one more question.

"Madam Su, might I presume …" She nodded. "Where exactly are we now?"

"Somewhere in the same group as your home galaxy. Aboard one of my world-craft. This is the Dark ship. It is always night here. But we have our own sources of light aboard. You may explore the ship later, but I prefer you remain here until more of your strength returns. You are not well, Sheev. Years and years of Dark Side Force power has made you feeble. It will take time to rebuild you."

"Very well, Madam Su. I will serve you to the best of my ability."

"I know you will, Sheev."

With that, she and Lizza turned to leave the room, while Palpatine attempted to solve the riddle of the dark holocron.

Su turned to Lizza. "Keep him under observation. The team you have assembled is doing a fine job. Compile regular status reports."

"Yes, my queen. It shall be done." Lizza curtsied, as Su grasped her hand and then disappeared.

_**To be continued …**_


	12. A Day of Inspiration

**Ahsoka Returns – Chapter 12**

The Galaxy moves slowly forward, as the New Republic attempts to broaden its mandate to govern … while, at the same time, Outer Rim worlds start to federate.

Thanks to followers: **kaltanioso,Perceval23,Shurukkah,truekandra,Dinosaur Imperial Soldier**

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Day of Inspiration**

* * *

_**Chandrila, 6 ABY, 1 month, 11 days, 12 hours**_

Mon Mothma was sitting at her desk in the Chancellor's office at the government complex on Chandrila when her desk com device sounded.

"What is it, Mister Strak?"

"Your excellency, a call from Senator Dragoo."

"Put him through."

As she waited, Mothma picked up the handset so she could talk in private. Soon a voice came on the line.

"Good afternoon, Madam Chancellor. I trust you are feeling well …" the Senator began, in the oily tone that she had become accustomed to when speaking with the Liannese.

"Never better, Willis. Nice of you to ask. What might I do for you?"

"Madam, I am certain you know the situation regarding the draw-down bill. Passage seems imminent, but Senator Wynchell and a few others are concerned … that there is too much of a rush to declare our defense needs as solved … and thus move to spend on other pressing matters such as Mid Rim development."

"Willis, we have gone over this carefully. I am well aware of the move by Chairlady Santhé to take control of Kuat Drive Yard and … though I had misgivings … I thought it best that we work together on the matter. I believe Valles and I are of an accord and I am more than content to allow such consolidation."

"She will be most grateful, Madam Chancellor. Chairlady Santhé extends an invitation for you to attend her coronation as a guest of high honor."

Mothma stifled a chuckle, then replied evenly. "I am happy to attend the celebration. The people of Lianna are indeed fortunate to have such a … visionary leader."

The happy talk continued for a few minutes, and, after their conversation ended, Mothma thought it over carefully. _You are indeed an ambitious person, Valles, and you are not one to waste time. But it is far better that I go to Lianna personally – to better take the measure of you – than to sit here and wait for you to come to me._

Mon Mothma had found herself at a crucial juncture in the course of her Galactic Administration. Things were proceeding smoothly in the Senate as she had performed a delicate balancing act between the interests of the various regions of the Galaxy. The best way to gain adherence was to spend liberally on various initiatives to placate those members of the Senate that held her governing coalition together. If there was going to be anything like an attempt to have a democratic form of government, she had to be willing to stand for election and thus present her record to the various systems. She also knew it would be hazardous for her coalition to represent only selected areas of the Galaxy to the exclusion of others, so her appeal had to be broad-based. And, if she wanted to be re-elected, it was necessary to determine from where her strongest opposition might come.

It was clear to her the mostly likely place would be a loose confederation of affluent Outer Rim worlds, chief among these being Lianna, Eriadu, and the Corporate Sector. Perhaps an accommodation might be reached? It was time for Mon Mothma to visit with Valles Santhé and attempt to understand the woman's thinking. At the same time, however, there were many challenges on the horizon. Foremost among these were the rise of various syndicate and pirate groups on the Galactic Outer Rim.

_The fall of the Empire after the seeming death of Palpatine has left a power vacuum, which the likes of Black Sun and the Hutt clans are all too willing to fill._ _Are the Liannese in league with some of these elements? This is something I must know – one way or the other – and though Valles isn't likely to give me much, perhaps some clues might emerge. At the very least, I can keep communication open to her so it is best to be seen as supporting her recent moves to further consolidate power. _

* * *

_**Lianna, the City, 6 A.B.Y., 1 month, 15 days, 20 hours**_

Deep underground in the central district of Lianna City, Valles Santhé was meeting with former Imperial Admirals Rae Sloane and Gallius Rax. They were in a small, dimly lit conference room and Valles was attired in her black body-con catsuit and a light cloak of black and red satin that she had wrapped around her shoulders. The Lady also had placed her lightsabre on the table in front of her as an unspoken symbol. Valles was not in the habit of brandishing the weapon in public and very few knew of its possession by her, but there could be no mistaking its purpose. Rax needed no reminding of her strong Force sensitivity and in one sense, he admired it. In his mind, Lady Santhé – soon to be Queen Valles – was clearly the right person to reassert Imperial power once the time had come. Sloane was less certain about whether Valles might someday succeed in this ambition, but she knew all too well that her cherished sense of order was rapidly disappearing.

The New Republic government seemed to lack the ability to govern much of the Galaxy beyond the Core and Expansion Regions and there were many groups vying for power. Lady Santhé and her newly expanded corporate entity could be the answer as they were now the principal weapons maker in the Galaxy. Up until this point, Valles had publicly backed the New Republic government and pledged Liannese support. Both Sloane and Rax knew, however, that she had plans of her own, but they were as of yet unaware of what these entailed.

Valles was sitting at the head of the table, with her trusted longtime assistant, Lasivia Borges, seated just behind her, and another woman, Santhé Corp officer Ry Kyver, next to her. The two were carefully taking notes as their boss spoke.

"Rae and Galli, I'm entrusting you two to oversee the transformation of two worlds into secret manufacturing bases for us in the years to come. You are going to work with my new associate and head of our new acquisition, Miss Lira Wessex."

As Valles said the name, Wessex strode into the room in a deep blue gown with a lovely fur-trimmed robe over her shoulders. The onetime leading Imperial ship designer was now striking a more glamorous pose than in years past, as her new liege's attitude was starting to rub off on her. Lira nodded her head to Valles in deference, then took a seat at the table. Valles extended a hand toward her, which was a signal to begin her presentation.

"Everyone, I am pleased to be here today on the lovely world of Lianna. Queen Valles has graciously provided me this opportunity to present the following to you." Lira then waved a hand over a spot on the table, which activated a holo projector. A dark planet then appeared. As the view started to zoom in on the planet, a gleaming band around it started to take shape.

"This is the newly chosen world of Xana One – whose name was once Zakuul. As we move in closer, a new facility will be put in place – to be housed in a continuous band of manufacturing plants. These will enable state-of-the-art ship production, along with a new series of weaponry. Some of the new facility is being constructed from the existing plant around Kuat, which we have agreed to dismantle as part of the New Republic's disarmament initiative."

"Thank you, Lira." Valles softly purred. "Rae, my friend, you will be the one to direct much of this effort, in concert with Lira, and …" Valles then gazed at Rax. "Galli, you and Lira will be constructing an entirely new world of Xana Two, modeled upon the onetime "death star" project but ten times larger and far more attractive. I mean, what is the point of building something that is not pleasing to the eye, while still remaining absolutely functional?"

Lira nodded, then continued. "Xana Two will be sited somewhere in the Eastern Wild Space region, about 3000 parsecs from the planet Targonn, while of course, Xana One is in its current location in the Western Reaches, fully protected by the large expanses of nebulae and black holes. The correct course through this maze is a closely guarded secret that was once kept by KDY administrators millennia ago – now it has been passed to the new Santhé-Sienar-Kuat (SSK) conglomerate under the inspired leadership of our gracious and beautiful Queen."

Valles then stood. "We begin tomorrow on our plans to start constructing these new facilities. A series of specially designed ships with advanced hyperdrives will be used by SSK administrators and their personnel to travel to them from Lianna. The plan for Xana One will be to transform the planet entirely, with a new biological blueprint that has been designed by Administrator Kyver here. Ry, please summarize our plans."

Ry, an elegant woman with long curly dark hair and a tan complexion, wearing a silvery gown and flowing gray fur robe, came forward, smiling at Wessex as she took over the projector.

"Everyone, I am Ry Kyver, Senior Vice President of agriculture for Santhé Corp and I will be managing the terraforming project for Xana One. The planet is being prepared now and this phase of the project will take place over the next month. All existing life forms on it have been exterminated and thus we have a blank slate to work with."

She waved a hand over the table as the projector changed its display for a series of slides. "This is Project Yaratilis. We start over with a barren rocky surface. Then we add a sufficient amount of water like this … upon which, we superimpose a new biological infrastructure that will then create a new planetary atmosphere. The intent here is to create a veritable paradise for SSK personnel to live in while their work proceeds overhead in the new manufacturing facilities. We are working in concert with the Droid Gotra Organization to create all new models to be used in all phases of construction. Xana One will be a greatly sought after posting for SSK team members in the enlightened ideals of our gracious and beautiful queen."

Ry then returned to her seat behind Valles, who again rose. "Thank you, Ry. So, as you can see, we shall have much to keep us busy over the months to come."

* * *

Later that night, Valles invited both Ry and Lasivia to dinner with her. They had a private dining room at an haute cuisine establishment, and feasted on a seven-course meal. After their opening beverages were brought, Lasivia waited a second, then spoke first.

"Milady, thank you ever so much for allowing me to be part of your great plans. Are we going to carry these out?"

Valles chuckled. "I think you will have to see for yourself, my friend. Ry, your impressions?"

"Everything is going according to plan, my Lady. Have you set the date for your coronation on Lianna?"

"I have … it is in 45 days. The preparations are extensive. I want this planet to have a day to be long remembered."

"Oh, it will, milady." Lasivia smiled, looking lovingly into Valles's dark eyes. "I've been your loyal assistant for almost twenty years and have always been inspired by your bold vision, but also your kindness and genuine love for the people of Lianna – the planet of our birth. We have been laboring diligently to get everything ready for the big event. It will be a day of inspiration."

* * *

_**Yavin IV, 6 ABY, 0 months, 6 days**_

Earlier, one morning on Yavin IV, Ahsoka awoke with a new sense of purpose aboard her ship _Essence II._ She had with her the small white holocron that had been given to her by Su, some two months earlier. She had been studying the object and soon determined how to open it via the Force. But this holocron was not like any other she had previously dealt with … _indeed_, Ahsoka remembered, _the only ones I ever opened before belonged to the Jedi Temple and the only time I was ever in the archives of the Temple was when I was being disciplined by the Masters … how dull that was! I wanted nothing more than to get back to lightsabre practice. _

After reminiscing, yet again, on the tortuous path she had traveled since those days of what were – for all intents and purposes – her childhood, Ahsoka intently stared at the little white pyramid, willing it to do something – anything! – when suddenly a voice came into her head. _Welcome, my child … won't you please come in?_

She immediately recognized Su's soothing alto voice, and, for a second, thought of replying, but then, she figured it was some type of recording. "Main menu," she heard herself say aloud, and all of a sudden, suspended in mid-air, there was a holographic display. Written in Galactic Basic script were the following headings:

1 – The Galaxy

2 – Group 17 and beyond

3 – The Force

4 – x

Scanning the choices, and wondering what "group 17" meant, Ahsoka instinctively spoke one of them aloud.  
"the Force" she said, and then waited, as another group of options presented itself:

1 – Nature

2 – Ability

3 – Powers

As she thought these over, she wondered what exactly was contained under these broad headings, but decided to try one.

"Powers" she heard herself say, in a strange, lower tone. The next menu was a bit more detailed. It contained various headings but these were written in terms which Ahsoka had never before heard of, certainly not during her time with the Jedi. Words such as Yenilmezlik, Direncé, Akimi, and Kesmek. When she spoke them aloud (unsure of the pronunciation), new sections of text appeared – also written in a strange and unknown language.

Ahsoka – now thoroughly intrigued – started to explore other branches of the menu and soon found the little object contained a nearly encyclopedic level of information. The large section entitled "group 17" was of particular interest. The Togruta realized that it was referring to other galaxies in the more immediate area of the universe to her home galaxy. She read pages and pages and found many similarities. There were histories and other species that were endowed with the Force. Then she went into the Force section called "nature" and learned how to easily detect others who were Force-sensitive. _So much to take in, _she realized, and sighed. But then her mood quickly changed. _I must master as much of this as I can if I am to lead this Galaxy. Master Yoda is gone, so is Master Ti, Master Windu, even Master Kenobi. Luke, Ezra, and Reema are looking to me. I cannot, I must not, fail them._

* * *

_**Yavin IV, 6 ABY, 2 months, 2 days, 18 hours**_

The Four were again together at the tavern after a grueling training session, but this time Ahsoka concentrated more on lightsabre forms and wanted her Knights to become more adept at the various styles. Ezra clearly needed more work on the defensive style (Form 3) while Reema wanted to polish her aggressive Form 2 style. Luke was working on the more acrobatic Form 4. Ahsoka had each of them face her individually, and though she was clearly the overall master, she wanted to give them as much opportunity as possible to learn. She had steadily become an effective instructor and the others were growing increasingly confident in her leadership. Especially Reema, whom Ahsoka could see had a tremendous amount of raw ability and needed to be pushed to get up to her full potential. The Togruta and the Coruscanti started to reach a more intimate level of communication with each other, and this was something Ahsoka wanted from Ezra and Luke too. She indicated as such this particular afternoon while they were consuming ales.

"I am most pleased with the progress we are making, and I want us to work more on intuitive communication. The Force is strong in all of us individually, but now it can be in the group. As the Four, we can accomplish far more than we can individually. I know we can do it."

"So," noted Ezra. "You mentioned earlier today that you've been studying the holocron Su gave you. What have you learned so far?"

"Many things. But so much of it depends on what we want to put into practice. There is a large amount of knowledge on our home galaxy. The history, especially. It involves many struggles over the millennia and I think Su may have been around to know it firsthand."

Luke gasped. "Do you think she is _that_ old?"

"Yes, somehow I do. But you wouldn't know it to look at her."

Reema eyed Ahsoka with a smile. "Master – do you admire her?"

"I do. She is very wise, and quite kind-hearted. I think she looks after many galaxies besides ours."

Ezra slowly shook his head. "I can't get my head around that. The universe is vast … how much of it might she know?"

"I can't tell right now, but this holocron is _so _deep. It's like a manual – for everything. The more time I spend with it, the bigger it seems to be. Really. It covers government, warfare, populations and species, and lots of history."

Luke thought it over. "Ahsoka, are there any ideas about the correct way to run things in a galaxy?"

She half-nodded, mostly to herself, then answered. "I think there are, but much of what I've read deals with consequences of various actions. Su is a teacher and she expects us to make up our own minds about things. But there is so _much_ knowledge here … it's like drinking from a firehose."

Ahsoka then stood for a minute. "Luke, Ezra, Reema. We have talked about building a new order. There are ways to do that. First, we have to find other Force-sensitive people. But now I know better how to do that."

"Really?" Ezra asked, somewhat skeptically. But then he thought about it. "It's funny, though. The day I found Reema, it was like the Force was directing me to her. Maybe that can work again …"

"Another thing we are going to need is credits. I have some ideas on that, too. But we are probably going to need more spacecraft – and, I'm thinking we may want to develop our own base of operations. All of this takes money, but the holocron has some ideas on that as well."

Reema thought this whole discussion was rather interesting, but she had some questions, as usual.

"Does that holocron tell us how to find money … because all these things sound very expensive."

Ahsoka laughed. "I have to agree with you there. But yes, it does, and we are going to need a bank."

"What's a good planet for that?"

"Well … I suppose Coruscant is out of the question … but there was something in there about somewhere on the northern Outer Rim. I'll need to study that section again."

The conversation went on like this for over two hours, and the Four had consumed several bottles of ale and had eaten quite a few snacks from the kitchen. As they were getting ready to leave, Ahsoka had one last observation.

"One thing we do need to do is go to Chandrila and make ourselves known to the Chancellor and her staff. Let them know our willingness to support the New Republic government."

Luke had a ready answer. "My sister should be able to help us with that."

The others looked at him, and he added, "she's good friends with Chancellor Mothma."

Ahsoka simply nodded. "Let's do this right away."

* * *

_**Chandrila, Hanna City, 6 ABY, 2 month, 5 days, 22 hours**_

Ahsoka's ship _Essence II_, carrying the Four, had arrived at the New Republic capital spaceport, and Luke placed a call to his sister Leia Organa. She was gratified to hear from him and agreed to meet them aboard Ahsoka's ship. Her brother greeted her as she came up the ramp onto the ship. They hugged briefly.

"Luke, it's great to see you again. You seem … different."

"I will explain later," he chuckled. "First, I'd like to introduce you …"

Ezra came over to them, and interrupted. "Princess! It's so good to see you again. Remember me? I'm Ezra Bridger."

Leia laughed. "I sure do. Great to see you too. So glad you came back … from wherever you went."

"Were you speaking with Sabine?"

"I was." Leia paused, as Ahsoka and Reema soon joined them. Luke then broke in.

"Sis, this is Ahsoka Tano. She was a legendary Jedi that once worked with our father – during the Clone Wars."

Ahsoka eyed Leia briefly, taking the measure of her via the Force. Seemingly satisfied, the Togruta smiled, while nodding her head slightly forward.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Leia."

She then gestured toward Reema. "And this, is our new friend, Reema Andujah, from Coruscant. We together make up The Four – a group of Force sensitive and able individuals. We are interested in being of assistance to the New Republic."

Leia returned the nod. "I'm honored to meet you, Ahsoka. I take it you are the leader of the group?"

Ahsoka nodded. "I am."

Leia extended her hand and they grasped each other, and then Ahsoka extended her other hand, indicating for Leia to take it. The former princess somehow knew to acquiesce and the two women exchanged Force energies.

_What is happening?_ Leia first thought, but Ahsoka's pleasant and gentle demeanor immediately soothed her and she felt the Togruta was someone she could trust.

For Ahsoka's part, she detected a well of Force sensitivity in Leia, and wanted to help her develop it, but this subject would have to wait. Leia had many questions, but realized they would be answered in time.

"Let's sit down," Ahsoka suggested, releasing Leia's hands. She then gestured in the direction of the ship's comfortable lounge area and everyone followed her over to it.

"What can you tell us about the state of the New Republic?" Ahsoka opened the discussion.

"Well … I am a close friend of the Chancellor, Mon Mothma, and I am now a member of the Senate. I am following in the footsteps of my adoptive father, Bail Organa – but I now represent the survivors of our world Alderaan."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, Luke has explained what happened there. Leia, I knew your adoptive father, because I served the Rebellion in its early days. I actually remember you, as well, but you were a small child at the time. I've been to Alderaan."

"Okay … I guess that helps. Well, anyway," Leia continued. "The government has existed for almost two years and it's still very difficult to organize the Galaxy … so many competing visions. Ahsoka … what kind of help would you and your group want to give us?"

She thought about that for a second, then replied. "We could be a sort of assistance to the military, perhaps, or maybe a general force for doing good things. Have you heard much about the Jedi? Perhaps your brother has mentioned them."

Leia laughed. "Yes, he has, but it's not like he actually served with them. So I don't know all that much."

"Well, that's okay … I did serve with them and I have mixed feelings, but … your brother and I want to work toward building a new organization of Force-sensitive individuals and attempt to recover some of what has been lost."

Leia's eyes grew wide. "That seems quite ambitious. Because I have also learned that I am Force-sensitive, I would be happy to do all I can to help you, Ahsoka."

The discussion went on and Ahsoka explained more about their training and use of lightsabres, while both Ezra and Reema filled Leia in on their background. Leia then suggested setting up a meeting with the Chancellor, which Ahsoka felt would be a good opportunity to understand more directly the political situation in the Galaxy with the defeat of the Empire now in the rear-view mirror.

* * *

_**Chandrila, the Chancellor's office, 6 ABY, 2 month, 12 days, 8 hours**_

Mon Mothma decided it was time to reach out to Valles Santhé and make arrangements to meet with her on Lianna. She was about to ask her assistant, a Naboo native named Ekmir Strak, to reach out to the Chairlady, when he contacted her instead.

"Madam Chancellor, the group calling itself The Four are here to see you."

"Ah yes ..." Mothma sighed softly, then draw a deep breath. "Please show them in."

In walked Ahsoka, followed by Luke, Ezra, Reema, and Leia, whom the latter of nodded to Mothma as she came in. Ahsoka strode over to Mothma's desk, as the Chancellor rose to greet her. They briefly shook hands, as Ezra also nodded in recognition. Reema also remembered the Chancellor from the earlier time on Chandrila but they had not spoken to each other.

"So," Mothma began, "Ms. Tano, I'm all ears. Please explain what you feel your group can do for the Republic."

Ahsoka smiled. "It is good to finally meet you, Chancellor Mothma. I knew you were an important senator long ago in the Old Republic, when I served in the Jedi Order. But we never had the chance to meet. I was very close to Senator Amidala at the time. And later, I served the Rebellion as the first agent Fulcrum."

Mothma reflected, with a sigh. "Amidala – now that's a name I've not heard in a very long time. Ah, Padmé, how I wish she were here now. Her wise counsel was always welcome … so you were Padawan Tano. She mentioned you occasionally, said you saved her life when that bounty hunter came to Alderaan and attempted to take it."

Ahsoka thought about that time as well and her face grew taut. "That was a wild time, Chancellor. I'm glad I was able to be of assistance." She cleared her throat. "I am Master Tano now."

"You … saved my mother?" Leia gasped. "I never knew."

Ahsoka nodded to Leia quietly, then turned back to Mothma. "What I'm proposing, Chancellor, is a new order of Force-sensitive beings dedicated to preserving peace in the Galaxy. We won't be a restoration of the Jedi, but more of a replacement. As you are no doubt aware, there are no other ex-Jedi around besides myself, but, with my three able assistants here, we will set about creating that new order."

Mothma nodded, then rose and extended her hand. Ahsoka instinctively took it, and was about to kiss it, then thought better and grasped it instead. Their shake was firm.

"Keep me apprised on your progress, Master Tano. I am greatly appreciative of your kind offer and look forward to working with you. In fact – I will provide you a direct line of communication to me or my office. We will provide you up-to-date information on the current status of public affairs in the Galaxy. Do you need anything else from us?"

"Actually," the Togruta responded, "I would be interested in having a small budget, but would prefer it come from another department of your administration instead of as a direct line item to be approved by legislation. Might this be possible?"

"I will look into it, Master Tano. I well understand that you are not starting out with anything like the level of resources the old Jedi once had. For now, the Chancellor's office can stake you to a small sum … say, ten million Republic credits."

Ahsoka grinned for a second. "That would be helpful. I am going to be establishing a banking setup for those funds to be transferred into."

"Very well, my assistant, Mr. Strak, will be working with you."

The Four then showed themselves out of Mothma's office, while Leia remained behind. The two sat down together.

"Leia, I'm very glad that Ahsoka has returned. She was always a brilliant young fighter during the War and I regretted not being able to meet her – even as she later worked for the Rebellion."

"Mon, what do you suppose happened to her?"

"I have no information on that, Leia. It seems she virtually disappeared, only to return again."

"A most curious case. Do you suppose she might wish to divulge?"

"I wouldn't push her. She'll share that with us in due time."

* * *

_**Lianna, the City, 6 ABY, 3 months, 1 day, 20 hours**_

Valles Santhé was meeting in her palace office with both her assistant Lasivia and her close adviser Ry Kyver. They were discussing the matters of extending Liannese administration beyond its current dominion of the Tion Sectors. Some 17 years earlier, Kyver had begun assisting Valles in establishing farming communities on the planet Pasmin in 11 BBY. From there, other worlds in the surrounding sectors were pulled into the Liannese orbit. Using control of food production on many of the worlds – a plan that required a decade to complete – the Cron Mandate and Allied Tion sectors were effectively Liannese protectorates.

"Ah, Ry, good to see you this evening. We have much to go over regarding the coronation, but more importantly the federation of the remaining worlds in the Thanium Sector."

"My pleasure, Valles. Can we order supper in?"

"Not a problem. Anything you fancy?"

"Let's let Lasivia see to that." Ry turned to the assistant. "That okay with you?"

"Sure. How hungry are you guys?"

"I'm starving. Valles?"

The chairlady smirked. "I'll have whatever you all conjure up. Surprise me."

After some convivial laughter, Valles's expression grew serious.

"Now, please pay attention. The colony on Felucia has already agreed to our dominion, in return for our engineering to make that planet more hospitable. Raxus has also entered into general agreement with us to act as an auxiliary capital for our new Federation."

Ry smiled. "Again, your vision is extraordinary, Valles. I had thought that the Raxians would resist our proposal. Now we effectively control four entire sectors. But they eagerly await your coronation, my queen."

"It just takes the element of persuasion, my dear Ry. Something you already understood when we first got acquainted. But the gentle touch you will find to be far more effective."

"Indeed. I have learned much from you, my queen."

"And your considerable fortune – a few trillion credits, I believe, surely reflects that."

Ry chuckled. "Yes, they now call me Lady Kyver. A term of high exalt on Lianna."

"And you, my dear," Valles purred as she turned to Lasivia. "Aren't you glad you stayed with me? Loyalty is something I believe should be rewarded."

Lasivia lowered her head dutifully. "As much as ever, my queen. It has been my utmost pleasure to serve you."

Valles then turned on the holo projector. A map of the region then was displayed.

"Here we may see our dominions. I am now most interested in pushing northward and eastward."

She stood and took a laser pointer to pinpoint areas of interest.

"Moving east and southeast, we have another potential breadbasket here in Nechako, which we can then use to push into Lothal. Neither of these worlds presents any problem. We can buy effective control over the latter, while essentially occupying the former."

Lasivia spoke up. "If we do that, we should be able to bring pressure against Mon Cala and that entire sector as well."

"Precisely, my dear. But that is not a high priority at this time. Indeed, I would prefer the entire Calamari Sector to remain outside of our orbit. It will make it easier for us to construct Xana Two."

"Right," Lasivia muttered. "Of course. A sound plan."

"Valles," Ry spoke up. "The northward move is a good idea too. Worlds like Vaynai and Almania will be easy picking. This will put us on the doorstep of the Corp Sec."

"How rich we are going to be," Valles laughed. "The Corp Sec will have little choice but to throw in with us."

"And then it's on to Florrum, Korriban, and Zygeria. They will learn to call you Empress Valles!" roared Lasivia.

"I'll drink to that …" Valles then poured three glasses of blue champagne – from the Corporate Sector world of Fether, known for its highly renowned vineyards. Bottles of the finest varieties were as much as ten thousand credits apiece. Using the Force, the soon-to-be crowned Queen caused the glasses to come to the table and the bottle to be opened and decanted.

Ry nodded appreciatively. "Excellent technique, my queen." She took a sip. "Exquisite. Just like your strategy. Spend large money to make even more later. And we do it without even firing a shot."

Lasivia laughed, but then had a question. "What about the New Republic? Will they accept our new arrangement?"

"They will have little choice. They have already ceded the ability to project any level of force this far away from the Core," Valles replied. "From the standpoint of Chandrila, everything is a voluntary arrangement. That's the beauty of it. But we don't want to move too fast. The plan I am outlining here will take the next three to five years. And with it, we shall gain more and more seats in the Senate."

At that moment, Valles noticed her com device lighting up. As she switched it on, she walked back over to her desk, then answered.

"Yes? Oh … very good. Put her through."

Valles then switched it to the speaker on the table.

"Good evening, Chancellor."

"Ah, Valles! So glad I could catch you. How are you feeling, my friend?" Mothma asked, in a jovial manner.

"Never better, love. We are all so looking forward to your visit here. The City is going to be decked out like perhaps never before. Liannese have long craved the cachet of having a monarch."

Mothma smirked at this mention, unseen, of course, by Valles. "I am pleased for your people. I know you will be a devoted leader."

"Your suite is already being prepared in the urban palace, your excellency. I feel certain you will enjoy the appointments. Our galaxy is fortunate to have such a fine executive."

"Very well, Valles. I will be there in two rotations."

"We are looking forward to it, Mon."

_**To be continued …**_


End file.
